El retorno del Diablo
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que los niños elegidos pisaron el mundo digital. Todos se reúnen para celebrarlo, pero existen digimons muy poderosos que trataran de destruirles¿Quién los envía?
1. Aniversario

**EL RETORNO DEL DIABLO**

Saludos, estimado lector. Mi nombre es blutgang-gungnir y soy el autor de este fic. Bueno eso es obvio, ahora que lo pienso. Me gustaría hablarte de este fic, de su concepción y de como llego a ser lo que es. Si pasas de ello vete directamente a la historia(bajo el título subrayado.¡Eso es más obvio aún!) .

Verás, amigo lector, me planteé esta primera etapa de mi (espero) larga estancia en FanFiction como la de una serie de historias paralelas en dimensiones paralelas(Adventure, Tamers, Frontier, la de mi fic La guerra de Myotismon...) que finalizarían en un crossover de las distintas líneas llamado "Crisis en digimundos infinitos", en el transcurso de la cuál plantaría las semillas de mi proyecto más anhelado, que prefiero permanezca de momento en el anonimato.

Estuve pensando largo tiempo en ello, realmente varios meses desde que surgió la idea, y desarrollé hasta tres historias que quedaban bien en mi cabeza(que no escritas). Eran La guerra de Myotismon, El retorno del Diablo y Furia Olvidada. No se me ocurrió nada decente para Frontier y lo deseche. También deseche S.P.Q.R., ambientado en la República de Roma y Mundo Inverso, donde los niños elegidos eran los malos y Devimon el héroe salvador.

Pero no se me ocurría una manera de juntar esas tres dimensiones que estuviera a la altura de esas tres historias y de mi proyecto secreto, y finalmente decidí dejar de lado el crossover(que puede que retome dentro de muuucho tiempo), y hacer que mi proyecto secreto fuera consecuencia directa de los hechos de El retorno del Diablo. También crearé con el tiempo continuaciones de ese fic y de Furia Olvidada dentro de su línea argumental. La guerra de Myotismon no se interrelacionara con esos dos fics en un futuro cercano.

La consecuencia de todo ello son tres fics, uno de ellos ya en marcha y que actualizó bastante rápido(o eso me parece a mí), y dos de estructura similar:Furia Olvidada y El retorno del Diablo. Ambos son continuaciones directas de Tamers y Adventure, respectivamente. Ambos tienen un fic más o menos corto anterior(La herencia secreta de los McCoy y Deuda de Honor, respectivamente) que entronca ligeramente con ellos. Su lectura no es necesaria, pero sí recomendable. Ambos tienen la misma duración, un enemigo más o menos similar, y una sección al final(D-Power y Digimon Analyzer, respectivamente) en la que analizo en detalle los distintos aspectos del episodio. Pero pese a sus similitudes, ambos son completamente independientes entre sí.

Y tras esta parrafada, y decir que Digimon no me pertenece, doy paso al primer episodio.

* * *

><p><span>ANIVERSARIO<span>

-Taichi¿te has acordado de alquilar un esmoquin?-preguntaba Susumu Yagami a su hijo con preocupación.

-Que sí, mamá, no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.-respondía Taichi mientras recogía su mochila con prisa. Su hermana le esperaba impaciente en la puerta mirando continuamente la hora.

-¿Y Agumon?¿Has alquilado uno para él?

Tras aparecerle una gota de sudor a lo anime, el portador del valor balbuceó:

-No...no creo que Agumon vaya a querer llevar esmoquin.

-Pues lo llevara si quiere ir, así que a la vuelta alquilas uno.

Taichi maldijo por lo bajo esa moda estúpida de vestir a los digimons que su madre había visto en aquel anuncio de televisión la semana pasada. A él le dio repelús aquel Betamon de Armani, pero a su madre le había fascinado, y Taichi había buscado excusas para mantenerla alejada de Agumon. Pero no podría hacerlo eternamente.

-¡Taichi!¡Date prisa!¡Llegaremos tarde!-le llamaba Hikari.

-¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy!

Los dos hermanos Yagami salieron de su casa y se dirigieron al parque, dónde deberían estar esperando sus compañeros, pero aún no habían llegado.

-Y luego decís que soy yo el que siempre llega tarde.-protestó Taichi.

-Pues que raro¿qué les habrá pasado?-se extrañaba Hikari.

-Eso es fácil. Daisuke se ha dormido. Yamato se está arreglando el pelo. Koushiro estará todavía haciendo algo con su laptop. Mimi estará de compras. A Jyou le habrán puesto un examen sorpresa. Ken habrá ido a recoger a Miyako y se habrán puesto pastelosos. Iori estará visitando el cementerio. Y mi querida amiga Sora está indecisa por... bueno, eso mejor no lo cuento, jeje.-la informó Taichi.

-Te has dejado a Takeru.-le siguió el juego su hermana.

-Tanto tú como yo, como cualquiera que haya visto a Takeru en los últimos meses sabe que se está viciando al pinball.-expuso el compañero de Agumon.

-Bueno, ya está bien. Nuestros amigos no son tan predecibles.-le corto Hikari.

Taichi solto una carcajada y dijo:

-¿Qué te apuestas?

En casa de Hiroaki Ishida, un joven rubio de ojos azules estaba frente al espejo. Pero no se estaba peinando, como creía Taichi. Yamato Ishida estaba practicando lo que le iba a decir a su novia,Sora Takenouchi, aquella noche.

-Sora, sabes que te quiero y...no, demasiado directo. Sora, se me ha ocurrido que tú y yo podríamos...¡Argh!¡Demasiado casual!Sora, he estado reflexionando largo tiempo sobre el rumbo de nuestra relación y he llegado a la conclusión de...¡Eso es peor aún!Supongo que tendré que improvisar.¡Dios, que tarde es!¡Me voy!

Precisamente su enamorada, la según Taichi indecisa Sora, le preguntaba a su madre:

.¿Crees que debería rizarme el pelo o me lo dejo liso?

-Así estás muy guapa Sora. Seguro que Yamato querrá. Muy tonto sería si dijera que no.-trataba de calmarlo su madre, Toshiko.

-¿Eh?¿Sabes lo que voy a pedirle a Yamato?- preguntó Sora aterrada.

-Esto...ayer escuche como se lo decías a Taichi.¡Sin querer, por supuesto!-se excusó Toshiko.

-¿Y te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Oh, gracias, mamá.-dijo Sora, tras lo cuál se fundió en un abrazo con su madre, que duro hasta que esta dijo:

-¡Sora!¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Jyou Kido estaba saliendo de su academia. Había temido que le pusieran un examen sorpresa, pero no lo habían hecho, por suerte. Miró su reloj. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al ferry que iba a Odaiba, donde se reuniría con sus amigos. No estaba muy lejos, y en poco tiempo llegó a la estación. Menos mal, porque en dos minutos zarpaba el ferry. Pero algo llamo su atención. Un anciano en un rincón. Estaba temblando y con su mano se aferraba el pecho. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una atractiva joven.

-¡Ahhh!¡Aléjese de mí, viejo verde!-gritó la chica.

-Vamos, lárguese de aquí, viejo.-dijeron unos agentes de seguridad agarrándole.

-¡Esperen!¡Le está dando un infarto!-interrumpió Jyou.

Unos minutos después una ambulancia se llevaba al anciano. Jyou había perdido el ferry, pero no le importaba. Nada en absoluto.

La única y fenomenal Mimi Tachikawa estaba en Nueva York, pero asistiría a la reunión por videoconferencia. Junto a ella estaba Palmon. Ambas estaban con Michael y Betamon en una importante agencia de moda. Querían que Betamon fura el modelo de su nueva línea de moda digimon. Michael se llevó a Mimi a un lugar donde no pudieran oírlos mientras sus digimons admiraban el catálogo.

-Oye, Mimi, no creo que me sienta cómodo con esta idea tuya del modelaje.-dijo el norteamericano.

-Bueno, creo que eso debería decidirlo Betamon, y parecía muy satisfecho tras el anuncio que le conseguí con Armani.-replicó la única y fenomenal.

-Ya, si a él le gusta, pero es que solo le cogerán si hace campaña con su compañero, y a mi no...

-¡Tonterías!Eres guapo, eres simpático, y ,sobre todo, eres el hijo de un actor famoso.¡Eres perfecto para la campaña!-expuso Mimi.

-¡Si tanto te gusta la campaña deberías hacerla tú!-se quejaba Michael.

-Tienes razón, pero Palmon no quiere.

-O sea, que tenemos un digimon que quiere ser modelo pero su compañero humano no, y una humana que quiere pero su digimon no.-reflexiono Michael.

A Mimi le brillaron los ojos y proclamó:

-¡Lo tengo!-pero antes de decir que, miro el reloj alarmada y salió corriendo de allí con Palmon.

Koushiro Izumi se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros, pero le detuvo Masami, su madre.

-Hijo¿te llevarás a tu amigo Tento esta noche?

-Supongo que sí. Es una faena que la excursión sea esta noche.

-Sí. ¿Crees que a la vuelta le apetecerían unos pasteles de arroz?¿O mejor unas galletas de chocolate?-preguntó intrigada.

-Sabes que le encanta todo lo que preparas.-dijo Koushiro, con evidente prisa.

-Es cierto¿pero ha probado mi pastel de cereza?

-No me acuerdo.

...

...

...

-Entonces en que quedamos¿Pastel de cereza o macedonia de frutas?

-Mamá, por favor, voy a llegar tarde.-dijo Koushiro desesperado

-¡Pues vete, hijo, vete!-exclamó Masami.

-¿Por quéeeeeeeeee?¡No es justo!- exclamaba Miyako Inoue en una pose harto dramática.

-No es para tanto, Miyako, nos veremos todos los días y...-intentaba calmarla su novio, Ken Ichijouji.

-¡Es que tenía que ser después de que te cambiases al colegio de Odaiba!¡Fue tan bonito!

-Vamos Miyako, nadie tiene la culpa de que vayas ya al instituto. Es el curso de la vida.-dijo Ken. No debió hacerlo.

Miyako puso fin a su pose dramática y miro a su novio con ojos incendiarios.

-¿Estás llamándome vieja, Ken?

-Por supuesto que no. Quería decir...-Ichijouji tragó saliva-que en la vida existen ciclos y...

-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!¡Buaaa!-exclamó la compañera de Hawkmon mientras corría a encerrarse en el baño.

-Cariño, sabes que yo no...

-¡Soy vieja!¿Y por qué no fea y gorda?¡No merezco ser tu novia!

-¿Qué la pasa ahora?-preguntó Momoe, la hermana de Miyako.

-Pues...-empezó a decir Ken.

-¡Estoy menopausica, Momoe!

Momoe estalló en carcajadas mientras la cara de Ken enrojecía rápidamente.

-¡Eso le decía mamá a papá, y mira dónde estamos!-dijo Momoe antes de irse.

Miyako salió del baño levemente sonrojada, y le dijo a Ken:

-¿De verdad te gusto?

-Cada día más.-dijo Ken con ilusión.

-¡Pues pídeme perdón y vamonos, que llegamos tarde!

Iori Hida había llegado al parque donde debían reunirse media hora antes de lo previsto, creyendo que los demás estarían impacientes por reunirse. Como habrás adivinado, astuto lector, los demás no siguieron su ejemplo. Tras 25 minutos de espera, Iori empezó a sentir "la llamada de la selva". Tenía ganas de "liberarse". Anhelaba sentirse "despejado". En definitiva, quería cagar. Se fue a una cafetería cercana, y le preguntó al camarero, un chico con un Otamamon, si podía usar el baño. Recibió permiso e hizo...bueno, ya os lo imagináis.

25 minutos después, Iori Hida salía de esa cafetería.

Takeru Takaishi esperaba con ilusión reunirse con sus compañeros, pero antes tenía otra cita muy importante que le haría llegar algo tarde. Estaba sentado junto a otras 12 personas. Las sillas estaban distribuidas en círculo. El hombre que parecía ser la autoridad dijo:

-Bueno, tenemos un nuevo compañero. Adelante.

Takeru se levantó y ante la atenta mirada de las otras personas habló:

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, tengo 12 años, y soy un adicto. Un adicto al pinball.

-Hola, Takeru.-contestaron sus compañeros al unísono.

Daisuke Motomiya...se había dormido. Fue su hermana Jun quién le despertó por pura vergüenza ajena. Acertaste, Taichi.

Y es que era 1 de agosto de 2003. Cuatro años atrás 7 niños viajaron a un mundo más allá del óceano...¡El mundo digital!(_N/A:eso no os lo esperabais¿verdad?)._

MaloMyotismon había sido derrotado. Diaboromon, que había regresado, también. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, y todo era paz y armonía. Y los niños elegidos no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrarlo. Aunque menos de lo que les hubiese gustado, puesto que tenían diferentes compromisos.

Habían planeado reunirse en el parque, listos para contar historias, presumir, y, sobre todo, traer a sus digimons a celebrarlo con ellos.

Koushiro había llevado dos laptops. Encendió uno de ellos, y los alegres rostros de Mimi Tachikawa y Palmon aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¡Ya era hora!¿Estáis todos?-preguntó su voz a través del laptop.

-Sip.-confirmó un adormilado Daisuke.

-Te equivocas-le corrigió Takeru-Iori aún no ha llegado.

Precisamente en eso momento hacía su aparición el más joven de los niños elegidos.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¡La próxima vez procura venir antes!

-¡Has sido muy descuidado!

Esas palabras hirieron al compañero de Armadillomon que estalló:

-¡Si todos vosotros habéis llegado tarde!

-¡Iori,cálmate!Vamos a traer a nuestros compañeros.-anunció Koushiro encendiendo un segundo laptop.

Y trajeron a los digimons, todos se alegraron mucho y comenzaron a contar anécdotas.

-¿Os acordáis de como Jyou se lanzo contra Unimon para quitarle la rueda negra?¡Yo no me lo esperaba de él!-recordó Gomamon, recibiendo acto seguido un capón del portador de la sinceridad.

-¡Yo no me quitó de la cabeza la cara que pusisteis al ver a Michael y saber que había más niños elegidos!-se burlaba Mimi desde la seguridad de la distancia.

-¿Es qué soy el único al que le asombra que Koushiro descubriera el significado de las escrituras de la Esfinge, la fábrica y las ruinas de Centarumon?-preguntaba Tentomon.

-¿Y cuando Taichi intentó rescatar a Sora?-añadió Biyomon

-Pero cuando DarkTyrannomon interrumpió mi concierto, fui yo quien la puso a salvo.-desvió la atención Yamato.

-Bff, yo lo pase mal esperando que aparecieses para luchar contra Piedmon.-le reprochó Taichi.

-Yo si que lo pase mal cuando Ken hizo que los Bakemon se pareciesen a vosotros y me obligaba a salvar solo a uno.-dijo Daisuke.

-Pero luego tu viniste a salvarnos de Triceramon.-dijo Ken agradecido.

-Yo aún lamento las vacaciones arruinadas por Kokomon- dijo Hawkmon.

-Yo me alegro al recordar cuando salvamos la aldea SnowBotamon del falso Rockmon.-declaró Iori.

-Y yo al comprobar que nos volvimos a ver.-dijo Takeru mirando a Patamon.

-Pues yo de que estemos hoy todos aquí-dijo Hikari.

Y estaban recordando sus fabulosas aventuras, cuando una voz les interrumpió:

-¡Niños y digimons elegidos!¡Escuchadme!

Todos se volvieron al origen de la voz. Era un árbol. Enroscado en una de sus ramas había un digimon similar a una serpiente blanca, pero con alas, y un plumaje verde.

-¡Escuchadme!¡Mi nombre es Quetzalmon!¡He venido a advertiros!Los más poderosos de entre los digimons oscuros han desaparecido.-dijo Quetzalmon.

-Fantástica noticia, entonces.-dijo Sora.

-No lo creas joven. La Oscuridad es tan necesaria como la Luz. Y ahora hay mucha luz. Eso no presagia nada bueno.

-Es posible, pero dinos¿Quién te envía?-quiso saber Koushiro.

-Nadie. Solo quiero deciros que cosas muy extrañas pueden pasar. Si sucede, algo malo ocurrirá.

-Eh...¿Gracias?-dijo Daisuke.

-No las merezco. ¡Adiós, niños elegidos!-se despidió Quetzalmon y se fue volando.

Es intrigó a los niños, pero Koushiro dijo:

-Tal vez no sea nada. Preguntaré a Gennai esta noche. Por cierto, ¿que planes tenéis?Miyako y yo tenemos una excursión del club de informática del instituto.

-Los chicos de la academia dan una fiesta en la bahía.¿Te vienes, Gomamon?

-¿Ver a los de tu academia sin hacer exámenes?Eso no me lo puedo perder.

-Yo voy a visitar el mundo digital con mi abuelo.-anunció Iori.

-¡Pues yo voy a hacer de modelo de ropa digimon con Betamon!-declaró Mimi.

-¡Arg!¡Ropa digimon!¡No me la pondría ni loco!-dijo Agumon.

Hikari le dio un codazo a su hermano, que dirigiéndose a Agumon dijo:

-Jeje, es gracioso que lo menciones porque tendrás que llevar esmoquin esta noche.

-¡QUÉEE!¡Antes digievoluciono en SkullGreymon!-se quejo su compañero.

-Tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Hikari-Taichi y yo nos hemos perdido la boda de nuestra prima para estar aquí. Tendremos que acudir elegantes al banquete.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer...-dijo Ken.

-¡Eso no es problema!¡Wormmon y tu os venís con V-Mon y conmigo a quemar la noche!¿Te apuntas, Takeru?-dijo Daisuke.

-Ehh...mejor no. Tengo...otras cosas que hacer.-dijo el portador de la esperanza.

-¿Jugar al pinball?-pregunto su hermano.

-Terapia para dejar de jugar.-confesó Takeru.

-¿Y vosotros, parejita?-preguntó Taichi, incitando a Sora a decir lo que habían hablado el día anterior.

-Precisamente quería proponerte algo, Sora.-dijo Yamato, para sorpresa de esta y de Taichi.

-Está bien, adelante.-dijo Sora, aliviandose de no tener que decir lo suyo delante de todos.

-Verás he pensado mucho en como decir esto, y no hay forma fácil de decirlo. En la vida, existen ciclos-mirada asesina de Miyako a Ken-la gente madura, los gustos cambian...

-¡Oh, dios mío, Sora!¡Va a romper contigo!-dijo Mimi desde Nueva York.

-¿Cómo?¡Solo la iba a invitar a la ópera!-se defendió el portador de la amistad.

-¿Ópera?-inquirió Sora extrañada.

-Sí. He sacado entradas para Carmen, de Bizet-dijo sacándolas de su bolsillo.

-¡Qué hermoso!-dijo Biyomon con estrellitas en los ojos-¡Vamos a la ópera, Sora!

-Está bien. Has sacado entradas para digimons¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, amor-dijo Yamato mientras por dentro ansiaba desplumar al digimon del amor.

Y los niños se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Todo era pacífico y armonioso.

Quetzalmon llegó volando a un aparcamiento desierto donde esperaban seis poderosos digimon. El que parecía liderarlos le habló:

-¿Les has advertido?

-Sí, pero no parecen muy preocupados.-contestó Quetzalmon

-Pues deberían.¡Llamas carmesís!

Quetzalmon fue destruido por aquel digimon. Ahora les tocaba a los niños elegidos.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Buen comienzo para un buen fic, espero. En esta sección haré un análisis sobre ciertos aspectos que quisiera destacar en este capítulo, especialmente aclarar algunos pasajes dudosos.

Ken y Miyako empezaron a salir en mi fic Deuda de Honor, en el que también aparece ligeramente la adicción de Takeru por el pinball.

Quetzalmon es la armodigievolución de Wommon con el digihuevo de la luz. Le he introducido porque es mi nivel armor preferido y para mostrar hasta donde son crueles ese sexteto misterioso.

Espero que les guste el fic, y por favor dejen reviews.

Homenaje a **SLQH**:_(2006-2011)_

Gracias


	2. El amor que derrite la desesperación

**EL AMOR QUE DERRITE LA DESESPERACIÓN**

En este episodio descubriréis que paso esa aquella noche con Sora y Yamato.

* * *

><p>-¡Por favor, papá, te lo suplico!-imploraba Yamato Ishida.<p>

-Es que no entiendo porque no me lo has pedido antes, hijo.-le contestó Hiroaki, su padre.

-Pues...no he tenido tiempo.¡Soy una persona muy ocupada!-se defendió Yamato.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de ello?Organiza tus prioridades.-zanjó el asunto Hiroaki.

Yamato se fue refunfuñando a su cuarto. Miró su reloj. Sora aparecería en diez minutos escasos, y no tenía un medio para ir hasta Shinjuku, dónde estaba la Ciudad de la Ópera, el lugar donde se representaba _Carmen_. Había planeado usar el metro, pero había tenido que comprar dos entradas para digimons por culpa de la romanticona de Biyomon, y se había quedado sin dinero. Y su padre se negaba a darle más dinero por comprarse un bajo nuevo, cuando el anterior le había comprado dos meses atrás.¡Estúpido Takeru!Era él quien había robado y empeñado su bajo para pagarse su terrible adicción.

-¿Que hacemos, Yamato?-pregunto Gabumon. Él no tenía ningún deseo de ir a la ópera, pero Yamato le había encargado que, llegado el momento, distrajese a Biyomon para que él pudiese estar a solas con Sora.

-No lo sé.-contestó el frustrado Yamato.

-Podrías pedirle a Biyomon que digievolucionase en Birdramon y...-sugirió Gabumon.

-No, eso sería rebajarme.-rechazo Yamato. Y es que últimamente se le había metido en la cabeza que Biyomon boicoteaba su relación con Sora.

-Pues de alguna forma tendremos que ir.¿Haciendo autostop como la primera vez que vine a Tokio?

-Eso sería patético. Ir en autostop a una cita romántica sería justo lo que necesito para que Biyomon se saliese con la suya.

-¿Eh?¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó Gabumon con irritación.

-Nada. Cosas entre Biyomon y yo.-contestó Yamato. Sabía que desde que salía con Sora Gabumon y Biyomon estaban muy unidos.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Sora había llegado.

-¡Yamato!¿No vas a abrir a tu chica?-le avisó, no sin cierto sarcasmo, Hiroaki.

Yamato trago saliva. Era el momento de la verdad. El momento de gastar su último cartucho. Más le valía que _Carmen _mereciese la pena.

-Gabumon, abre la puerta y entretén a Sora y Biyomon tanto tiempo como puedas.

-¿Qué vas a...?-Gabumon se interrumpió al ver la mirada de decisión de su compañero.

Mientras Gabumon se dirigía muy lentamente hacia la puerta, Yamato entró en la habitación de su padre, que trabajaba con su ordenador.

-¿No deberías estar abriéndole la puerta a Sora?-preguntó Hiroaki sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

-Papá, tengo que ir a Shinjuku, y no saldré de aquí sin un medio para hacerlo.-proclamó Yamato.

-¿Y cómo pretendes convencerme?

La respuesta de Yamato consistió en arrojarse al suelo y recitar, cuál místico mantra, su petición.

-Por favor,dame dinero y haré lo que quieras. Por favor, dame dinero y haré lo que quieras. Por favor, dame dine...

-Basta, basta. No voy a darte dinero.¿Qué clase de padre sería si lo hiciese?

-¡Pues llevanos en la furgoneta!-exclamó Yamato con desesperación.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, y se oyó la voz de Sora:

-¿Yamato?¿Estás ahí?

Yamato dirigió una última mirada suplicante a su padre, que hizo un aspaviento con los brazos y dijo:

-¡De acuerdo, os llevaré!Pero solo para que no se pierda el dinero de las entradas.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Sora, que hastiada de las torpes excusas de Gabumon, había entrado en busca de su novio. Tanto él como su padre se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla, pero no por su repentina aparición.

-So-Sora...estás preciosa.-dijo Yamato. Y es que Sora veía realzada su belleza natural por un elegante, a la par que sencillo, vestido rojo de una pieza. Carecía de mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía un refinado escote "Palabra de Honor"_(N/A:ni idea de que es eso)._

-Gracias-dijo Sora mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente-tú estás muy...tú estás.

Mientras que Sora iba elegante cuál impoluta doncella del medievo, su enérgico caballero andante llevaba una camisa negra manchada por lamparones de la cena previa, además de unos raídos vaqueros.

-Ejem, ¿Podrías pasarme mi americana, papá?-improvisó Yamato.

-¿Tu qué?-preguntó extrañado Hiroaki, que ante los gestos de Yamato indicando su propia americana. A Hiroaki le encantaba su americana. Pero más le encantaba que su hijo saliese con Sora y no con aquella _groupie_ loca, así que continuó el paripé de su hijo.-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.-dijo Yamato satisfecho de su treta mientras se ponía la americana de su padre.

-¿No te queda un poco grande, Yamato?-preguntó Biyomon, dando un motivo más a la teoría conspirativa del portador de la amistad.

Yamato se la quitó enseguida diciendo:

-Hace mucho calor esta noche, en la tele dijeron que 25 grados, no creo que la necesite.¿Nos vamos, papá?-inquirió Yamato, deseando abandonar aquella situación.

-Claro. Adelante.-contestó Hiroaki tomando las llaves de la furgoneta.

Yamato abrazó a su novia por la cintura, y susurró:

-De verdad que estás preciosa.-y se fundieron en un amoroso beso.

Montaron en la furgoneta de Hiroaki y se pusieron en marcha. El ex-marido de Natsuko Takaishi puso la radio para averiguar los resultados del béisbol, deporte que seguía con fervor.

-...y por esa súbita nevada, la jornada ha sido aplazada.-anunció el locutor.

-¿Nevada?¿En verano?¿Yamato, eso no te recuerda a...?-dijo Sora, pero fue interrumpida por Hiroaki.

-¡Brrr!Qué frío hace de repente.-dijo. El termómetro de la furgoneta indicaba -15 grados.

-Papá, pon algo de música.-pidió Yamato. Su padre cambio a una emisora musical, dónde pincharon _Fly me to the Moon_.

Apenas unos instantes después, llegaron al puente que conecta Odaiba con Tokio. Ese momento coincidió con el segundo en el que una tremenda ventisca azotó el lugar. La nieve cayó con tal rapidez e intensidad que sepultó los coches en pocos segundos, y el viento soplaba con una fiereza tal que balanceaba toda la estructura del puente. El termómetro marcaba -25 grados. En la radio hubo interferencias y no se oía nada salvo el viento, y los improperios de algunos de los conductores. El señor Ishida no fue una excepción.

-¡¿Pero que **** está pasando aquí?-bramó sorprendido por la brusquedad de la situación, mientras paraba y ponía la calefacción a tope.

Yamato, Sora, y sus respectivos digimons intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Fue Sora quién dio voz a la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los cuatro:

-¿Creéis que esto está relacionado con lo que nos dijo Quetzalmon esta tarde?

-Si hay digimons implicados, es imposible que sea una coincidencia.-declaró Gabumon.

-¿Cómo que "si hay"?Por mucho cambio climático que haya la vida real no es como la película del otro día.-dijo Yamato.

-¡Chicos!¿Oís eso?-preguntó Biyomon.

El ruido al que se refería al rosáceo digimon no era fácil de discernir, pero la pareja y Gabumon afinaron el oído intentando lograrlo.

Allí, entre el ruido del viento, el chirriar de los cables de acero del puente, las interferencias de la radio, y las blasfemias de los conductores frustrados, había otro sonido. Algo metálico. Un _¡Clonc!_ Como si alguien golpeara una plancha de acero. El sonido cada vez se originaba más cerca de dónde ellos estaban.

-Ahí que averiguar que es esto, salgamos de una vez.-dijo Yamato.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó su padre-El termómetro dice que hay -35 grados.

-No te preocupes, he estado en esa situación antes¿Verdad, Gabumon?-dijo recordando cuándo se quedo atrapado en la Tierra Helada.

-Es cierto. No se preocupe, Hiroaki, no hay nada que temer.-dijo el digimon de la amistad con confianza.

Los niños y digimons elegidos salieron del vehículo. Enseguida se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, pues -35 grados era frío de verdad.

Sora era la que más sufría el frío, pero el galante Yamato la cubrió con la americana de su padre. Sora se lo agradecíó con un gesto, aunque fuera prácticamente inútil. Los cuatro se resguardaron en el costado izquierdo de la furgoneta, pues la nieve caía oblicuamente desde la derecha.

El sonido metálico estaba ahora a unos metros escasos. Podían discernir como una figura encorvada golpeaba los coches con una especie de bastón grueso. Cuando aquel ser se acercó más, los cuatro se sorprendieron al reconocer su silueta:

-¡Ogremon!-exclamaron al unísono.

Biyomon se adelantó volando al resto y riño a su amigo, el rival de Leomon.

-Ogremon¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La respuesta del digimon fue golpearla con su maza, y como resultado del impacto, Biyomon fue lanzada a los brazos de su compañera.

-¡BIYOMON!-exclamó Sora angustiada.

Ogremon se dirigió hacia ellos balanceando su maza. Al acercarse se percataron de que no era realmente Ogremon. Este digimon tenía un cuerpo similar, pero de color azul claro y con trozos de hielo asomando en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Era Hyogamon.

Pero una nueva amenaza les acechaba desde el aire. Oyeron un rugido encima de ellos, y a duras penas, Sora pudo intuir la figura de un Devidramon. Estaba tratando de romper los cables de acero del puente.

-¡Esto es una locura!¡Van a destruir el puente!-grito Sora.

-¡No!¡Nostros se lo impediremos!-dijeron Gabumon y Biyomon al unísono.

Yamato y Sora se miraron e hicieron un gesto de asentimiento.

-Gabumon digievoluciona en...¡Garurumon!

-Biyomon digievoluciona en...¡Birdramon!

Las personas atrapadas en sus coches pudieron ver a los majestuosos digimons campeón, puesto que el poder sagrado emanado de sus digievoluciones había derretido la nieve que los aprisionaba, aunque no había subido la temperatura.

-Birdramon, aleja a Devidramon de los cables, yo me ocuparé de Hyogamon.-dijo Garurumon.

Birdramon así lo hizo. Volando sin dificultad, ya que los copos de nieve se derretían al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, atacó a Devidramon arañando su espalda con sus garras. El digimón dragón soltó un gruñido de dolor y se volvió para encontrarse de cara con el digimon del amor. Intentó atacar con sus garras carmesís, pero Birdramon se elevó varios centenares de metros. Devidramon le siguió. Los cables de acero estaban a salvo por el momento.

Más abajo, Garurumon se acercaba a Hyogamon, que estaba centrado en abollar el capó de un Honda Civic tres coches más adelante de la furgoneta de los Ishida.

-¡Eh,tú!-le llamó Garurumon.

El Hyogamon no se inmutó, y siguió aplicando su maza contra el vehículo mientras susurraba"¡Golpear!¡Golpear!".

-¡Te estoy hablando a ti, cerebro de nieve!-grito el digimon de la amistad.

Esta vez Hyogamon dejo lo que hacia para mirar a aquel que le había insultado.

-Le has hecho daño a mi amiga¿Por qué?-preguntó Garurumon.

-¡Golpear!¡Golpear!-fue la respuesta del digimon.

-¿Es qué no sabes decir nada más?-inquirió Garurumon, algo irritado.

-¡GOLPEAR!¡GOLPEAR!-gritó Hyogamon, pues había decidido abalanzarse sobre el compañero de Yamato con intenciones poco loables.

Pero Garurumon tenía sobrada experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que le había aportado una gran capacidad de improvisación táctica, mientras que Hyogamon solo golpeaba con su maza de hielo, por lo que el digimon de la amistad se escabullo con facilidad de las torpes acometidas de su oponente, y, limitándose a esquivar, logró acorralar a Hyogamon entre el borde del puente, dos coches y él mismo con una facilidad pasmosa .

-A ver que golpeas ahora¡Fuego de zorro!-el ataque de Garurumon impactó de lleno en el pecho de Hyogamon, arrastrándolo hacia el mar, y aunque consiguió agarrarse a uno de los cables del puente, este resulto haber sido uno de los afectados por el ataque de Devidramon y cedió. Hyogamon, que no sabía nadar, se hundió en el océano.

Yamato y Sora se acercaron a Garurumon y Sora le dijo tiritando:

-Buen tr-trabajo, aunque debe-berías ha-haber intenta-tado descubrir que hacía aquí.

-No creo que lo supiera ni él mismo.-contestó mientras del agua emergía una póstuma maraña de datos-Y la ventisca prosigue, no era él quien la provocaba.

Más arriba, Birdramon trataba de esquivar los ataques de Devidramon, al tiempo que buscaba una explicación.

-¡Detente!¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó mientras las garras de carmesís de su oponente pasaron a milímetros de su cabeza.

Pero solo recibía gruñidos de furia de su oponente. Aquel digimon no se detendría ante nada, y Birdramon solo tenía una forma de detenerle.

-¡Alas de meteoro!

El flamígero ataque del digimon ave fue a duras penas esquivado por el digimon dragón. Aún así, golpeó su ala izquierda y le hizo perder altura, desestabilizándole ligeramente. Birdramon no se lo pensó dos veces-

-¡Alas de meteoro!

El segundo ataque fue imparable para Devidramon, que se desvaneció en una nube de datos.

Destruido su rival, Birdramon se percató de una extraña situación. No había viento, ni nieve, ni frío. Miró hacia el puente, varios centenares de metros por debajo, y lo vio envuelto en una especie de cúpula, dentro de la cuál se desarrollaba la terrible ventisca, y en cuyo exterior se agolpaban unidades de la policía, e incluso del ejército. Aquello no era obra de digimons perdidos y confundidos. Era un ataque planeado.

-Sora...-musitó Birdramon.

-Garurumon ¿oyes eso?- preguntó Yamato a su compañero.

-Sí. Más golpes metálicos. Hyogamon no estaba solo.-contestó el digimon.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo.-dijo el portador de la amistad montando a lomos de su digimon- Sora, vuelve a la furgoneta antes de que te congeles.

Sora asintió antes de que marcharan. Y es que no estaba acostumbrada al frío como su novio y se encontraba al borde de una hipotermia. Echó a andar hacia la furgoneta, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien. Se dió la vuelta y echó a correr hacia Yamato.

Garurumon atravesó varias hileras de coches atrapados en la nieve hasta llegar al centro del puente. Allí tanto él como Yamato asistieron a un escabroso espectáculo.

Docenas de Hyogamons se encontraban propinando mazazos cada uno a un vehículo distinto, sin dejar de repetir"¡Golpear!¡Golpear!" una y otra vez.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido.-se quejó Yamato.

-Con sentido o sin él hay que detenerlos. Podrían herir a alguien.-declaró Garurumon.

-Tienes razón.¿Optamos por la vía expeditiva?-preguntó el humano bajándose de Garurumon, sabiendo que le encantaba aquella vía.

-Por supuesto.-contestó este, involucionando en Gabumon.

-¡Adelante!-exclamó Yamato mientras una luz azul brillaba en su pecho.

-Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en...¡MetalGarurumon!

La aparición del poderoso digimon lobo metálico provocó, como hace escasos minutos la digievolución anterior, que la nieve a su alrededor se derritiera, cosa que muchos de los que estaban atrapados en sus vehículos aprovecharon para escapar, mezclándose sin pretenderlo entre unos confusos Hyogamons.

-Vaya.¿Te causará esto algún problema?-preguntó Yamato a su compañero.

-En absoluto.¡Misiles de congelación!

En la armadura de MetalGarurumon se abrieron varios compartimentos, desde los que partieron una serie de proyectiles perfectamente dirigidos que al explotar atraparon en un bloque de hielo a todos y cada uno de los Hyogamon, sin acercarse lo más mínimo a las aterradas personas que trataban de escapar.

La primera reacción de Yamato fue la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, pero se torno en decepción al comprobar que la ventisca no se había detenido.

-¡Maldición!¿Quién está provocando la ventisca?

No tardo en recibir la respuesta. Las personas que habían huido en dirección a Tokio se dirigían aterradas rumbo a Odaiba, por una razón evidente. Un enorme digimon caminaba hacía allí, aplastando todo a su paso, incluso los témpanos en los que estaban encerrados los Hyogamons, que fueron destruidos. Tenía forma de bisonte gigante con varias patas, una densa mata de pelo blanco a cuyos lados había una especie de cañones y en su parte frontal un pequeño espejo circular, y unos grandes cuernos de cabra. Su nombre era AncientMegatheriumon.

-¿Quién diablos será ese digimon?- se preguntaba el atónito MetalGarurumon.

-¡Eso da igual!¡Todavía hay gente atrapada en algunos de esos coches, y ese tipo va a aplastarlos!-exclamó Yamato.

-Los sacaré de ahí, no te preocupes.-Dijo el digimon de la amistad mientras se ponía patas a la obra, aprovechándose de su mayor velocidad frente al pesado AncientMegatheriumon.

Yamato quiso ir a ayudarle, pero alguien pronunció su nombre tras él. Era Sora.

-¡Sora!Deberías estar en la furgoneta. Aquí hace demasiado frío.-dijo Yamato, que estaba sin fuerzas y a un paso de caer desmayado.

-Yo puedo solucionarlo.-dijo una voz sobre ellos. Se trataba de Birdramon. La pareja enseguida se puso al refugio de sus ígneas alas.

-No podía dejarte solo.-dijo Sora-¿Es ese digimon quién está provocando la ventisca?

-Eso creo, parece muy poderoso. Pero no sé por qué lo hace.-contestó el rubio.

-Tal vez no sabe como ha llegado y está asustado o...-empezó a sugerir Sora.

-No.-interrumpió Birdramon- Desde el aire pude observar que la ventisca solo afecta al puente, incomunicándolo. Esto estaba planeado.

Yamato asintió y dijo:

-Tiene sentido. Y los Hyogamons podrían haber sido una distracción.

-Entonces es probable que sea uno de los digimons oscuros de los que hablo Quetzalmon.-dedujo Sora.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.¡MetalGarurumon!¿Has acabado?-dijo Yamato.

MetalGarurumon se hallaba a escasos metros con un bebé agarrado con sus temibles fauces, que entregaba a su madre, a la que había rescatado instantes antes, y que ahora huía con su hijo en dirección a Odaiba. Una vez tuvo la boca libre, dijo:

-Sí. Esos eran los últimos. Todos los vehículos están vacíos medio kilómetro más allá.

-Estupendo.-dijo Yamato, que se colocó en frente de AncientMegatheriumon junto a MetalGarurumon, pese a las quejas de su novia-¡Eh, tú!¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

AncientMegatheriumon detuvo su lenta pero inexorable marcha para prestar atención a aquellos 4 seres que le plantaban cara.

-¿Sois los niños elegidos?-preguntó con voz autoritaria.

-Sí, lo somos¿Nos buscabas a nosotros?-dijo Sora con mirada dura.

-Por supuesto. He venido hasta aquí con el único fin de destruiros.-contestó el digimon.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?-dijo Yamato con furia.

-Soy AncientMegatheriumon. Algunos de mis súbditos me llaman el Titán de la Tundra.-se jactó.

MetalGarurumon se acerco a Yamato y le susurró:

-He oído cosas sobre él. En el digimundo se dice que los Amos Oscuros no se atrevieron a atacarle, pero nadie ha sabido nada de él desde que derrotamos a Apokarimon y el digimundo se reconfiguró.

-Pues hagamos que nadie sepa de él después de esto.-fue la respuesta de Yamato.

-Valientes palabras, pero insensatas teniendo en cuenta que estáis atrapados en mi Ventisca Congelante.-dijo AncientMegatheriumon.

-Yo que tú no me daría tantos aires.-dijo MetalGarurumon mientras se ponía a dos patas-¡Tomahawk Garuru!

Del símbolo de Gabumon en su pecho salió un poderoso cohete que hizo explosión en el rostro de AncientMegatheriumon. Cuando se despejo la humareda, se percataron con gran sorpresa de que no le había hecho efecto alguno.

-¿Solo tenéis eso?¡Cornamenta Congelante!

AncientMegatheriumon se puso en marcha con una velocidad sorprendente, y sus iluminados cuernos congelaban todo a su paso en la estrechez del puente. Hubiera aplastado y/o congelado a los niños si MetalGarurumon no llega a colocarse encima de su cara, tapando su visión, y usado nuevamente su Tomahawk Garuru.

Aquelló desoriento a AncientMegatheriumon, que se desvió a la derecha, chocando y arrancando algunos cables tensores. Hubiera caído al mar, pero sus múltiples patas estaban diseñadas para recorrer superficies heladas, por lo que logró detenerse y recuperar el equilibrio. Golpeó con sus cuernos a MetalGarurumon, que salió despedido, pero desplegó sus alas y mantuvo la estabilidad en el aire.

-¿Estás bien, MetalGarurumon?-pregunto Yamato.

-Nunca había recibido un golpe así en mi vida. Es muy fuerte.-fue su respuesta.

-Birdramon, ayúdale.-dijo Sora a su compañera.

Birdramon se elevó y atacó a AncientMegatheriumon con sus alas de meteoro, pero su ataque no logro atravesar la tupida mata de pelo de su rival.

Este habia recuperado su posición en el carril central del puente.

-¡Cañones de nieve!

Los cañones a ambos lados de su cuerpo empezaron a expulsar gran cantidad de nieve, que se fue depositando alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?-se extraño Yamato.

Sora miró perpleja la enorme cantidad de nieve. Luego se fijo en los cables de acero que se habían roto. Y repentinamente, recordó sus clases de Física. El punto más débil de la estructura de un puente está en su centro.

-¡Quiere colapsar el puente!-gritó. Como si lo hubiese oído, el puente empezó a vibrar.

-¡No!¡Aún queda mucha gente en el puente, entre ellos mi padre!-exclamó Yamato.

MetalGarurumon no se mantuvo ajeno a estos sucesos y pasó a la ofensiva.

-¡Aliento Congelante!

Su más poderoso ataque se dirigía directamente hacia AncientMegatheriumon.

-¡Ojo Espejismo!

El espejo sobre su cabeza comenzó a brillar, y absorbió el ataque de MetalGarurumon, sin sufrir daño alguno.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó MetalGarurumon.

Birdramon se acercó a AncientMegatheriumon, dispuesta a atacarle, pero este también se fijo en el digimon ave.

-¡Aliento Congelante!

De nuevo el espejo brilló, pero esta vez de él salió el ataque de MetalGarurumon, con más poder si cabe. Impactó de lleno en Birdramon, lanzándola hacia los cables de acero, que aguantaron por muy poco. Birdramon, sin embargo, involucionó en Biyomon, cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Sora.

-¡Pagarás por ello!-bramó MetalGarurumon.

En los instantes siguientes, no hubo cohete que no lanzara, mordisco que no intentará, ni embestida que no usará. Pero era inútil. Su densa mata de pelo le protegía de ataques convencionales, y MetalGarurumon no usaba su aliento congelante por temor al ojo espejismo de su oponente. Y de los cañones de AncientMegatheriumon seguía saliendo nieve. El asfalto empezó a rajarse.

Yamato no claudicaba. Se acercó al montón de nieve y trató de arrojar toda la que pudiera.

-¡Yamato, sal de ahí!-gritó Sora aterrada.

AncientMegatheriumon vio su oportunidad y atacó a Yamato.

-¡Gran Quitanieves!

El digimon se lanzó hacia Yamato. Era tarde para esquivarlo.

-¡YAMATO!-gritó Sora.

De repente, del corazón de Sora brotó una luz roja. En ese momento, Yamato fue místicamente transportado a su lado. También en ese momento, la radio de la furgoneta de Hiroaki Ishida (que estaba vacía, por cierto) volvió a funcionar. Empezaba a sonar _Brave Heart_.

-Biyomon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Phoenixmon!

Phoenixmon se elevó por encima del puente. Sus dos pares de alas le permitieron hacerlo en un instante. Y en la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo dorado de su plumaje resultaba magnífico.

-¡Estrellas de Luz de Explosión!

Phoenixmon aleteó. Y en su aleteo, una lluvia de polvo dorado inundó todo el puente. Ese polvo derritió la nieve, y con el aleteo cesó la ventisca. El puente estaba a salvo.

-¡AncientMegatheriumon, estás acabado!-dijo el digimon del amor.

-Lo dudo.¡Nada puede derrotar al Titán de la Tundra!¡Aliento Congelante!

De nuevo del espejo de AncientMegatheriumon emergió el ataque de MetalGarurumon, dirigido hacia Phoenixmon.

-¡Llamarada Milenaria!

De la boca de Phoenixmon salió un intenso fuego, que venció al falso ataque y azoto directamente a su enemigo.

Pero nuevamente el denso pelaje de este le protegió. Parecía invencible. Pero no lo era. MetalGarurumon había descubierto su punto débil.

-¡Phoenixmon, preparate para atacar!-gritó. Acto seguido empezo a correr hacia AncientMegatheriumon. Sin el estorbo del viento y la nieve pudo desarrollar toda su velocidad, y su oponente a duras penas pudo observar como se introducía entre sus patas. Una vez allí, MetalGarurumon cerró sus fauces sobre una de ellas. AncientMegatheriumon, dolorido, trato de pisarle con el resto de sus patas, sin éxito. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, MetalGarurumon hizo una especie de palanca con la pata que mordía, provocando la caída de su rival, dejando su parte inferior expuesta al ataque de Phoenixmon. Rápidamente escapo de allí volando.

-¡Llamarada Milenaria!

El ataque impactó de lleno, destruyendo a AncientMegatheriumon. Phoenixmon involucionó en Yokomon cayendo al mar, pero MetalGarurumon logró recogerla. Al tomar tierra, él también involucionó en Gabumon.

-¡Lo conseguimos, Gabumon!-dijo muy emocionada Yokomon-¡¿Has visto como lo hice, Sora?

Pero Sora no prestaba atención a su compañera, pues estaba fundida en un beso con su amado Yamato. Cuando separaron sus labios, le dijo susurrando al rubio:

-Yamato, llevó un tiempo queriendo decirte...

-¡Yamato!¡Sora!¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-la interrumpió un desfallecido Hiroaki Ishida.

-¡Papá!¡Has interrumpido un momento especial!-se quejó Yamato.

Hiroaki le dedicó una mirada que hacía que la ventisca pareciese la brisa del más caluroso desierto.

-Te ruego me disculpes. Total, solo estaba preocupado por haber dejado a dos adolescentes de 15 años vagar por un puente de noche a temperaturas que han llegado a -50 grados y ver un montón de gente huyendo porque, me pareció entender, un digimon gigante estaba destruyendo el puente.¡Pero nada de eso importa porque he fastidiado tu momento especial!-estalló.

-Perdonele, señor Ishida. Es cierto que un digimon trató de destruir el puente, pero lo impedimos sin que nos pasase nada malo.-dijo Sora.

-Bien, menos mal.-suspiró Hiroaki-¿Era el pájaro gigante que vi al venir?

-¡No!¡Esa era yo!-protestó Yokomon.

En ese instante sonó el móvil de Yamato. Era un mensaje de Taichi. Les pedía a Sora y a él que se reunieran con él en el parque de Odaiba donde estuvieron esa tarde lo más pronto posible.

Yamato se lo dijo a Sora, que dijo que visto lo visto tenían que acudir.

-¿Puedes llevarnos, papá?

-Es obvio que no sabes el atasco que hay montado.-le contestó su padre.

-Gabumon¿Podrías digievolucionar otra vez?

-Lo intentaré. Gabumon digievoluciona en...¡Garurumon!

Sora, con Yokomon en brazos, y Yamato se montaron en Garurumon, que corrió en dirección a Odaiba.

-Perdone¿Es usted Hiroaki Ishida?-pregunto una voz.

Hiroaki se volvió y se encontró con un oficial militar custodiado por una docena de soldados,

-Si, lo soy.

-Soy el general Gozaburo Kagayama. Me gustaría que me acompañase al cuartel de Nerima para responder a unas preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Y eso es todo. Ha sido un gran placer escribirlo, y espero que vosotros también lo háyais disfrutado. Ahora haré algunas aclaraciones.

La Ciudad de la Ópera es uno de los muchos rascacielos de Shinjuku. Está dedicado a la ópera europea, por así decirlo, pues casi todos los teatros de Tokio siguen la tradición japonesa.

Elegí _Carmen_ de Bizet por una poderosa y compleja razón. Cuando se me ocurrió mandarles a la ópera estaba en la cafetería de la facultad con mi amiga Carmen. Todo encaja.

La _groupie_ loca, como habréis imaginado, es Jun Motomiya, aunque en el anime bien que se las arregló Hiroaki para dejar a su hijo solo con esa perturbada.

_Fly me to the Moon_ es una canción de Frank Sinatra que muchos conocéreis por ser el ending de ese gran anime/paranoia mental(y no todo lo contrario) que es Neon Génesis Evangelion, y que canta, entre otras, Rei Ayanami, cuya seiyu es nada menos que Megumi Hayashibara(la _fucking _ama en estas lides), que también es la seiyu de la famosa hechicera Rina(Lina) Inverse, cuya dobladora en España es la misma que la de Sora.¡El círculo se cierra!Además esta canción tendrá cierta importancia en próximos capítulos(aclaro que en mi fic la canta Sinatra)._Brave Heart_ la conocéis de sobra(si no mal vamos). Aclaro, por si acaso, que es el tema de digievolución de la primera generación.

La película que vio Gabumon el otro día es _El día de mañana_, en la que Roland Emmerich hace lo que mejor sabe:cargarse el mundo.

Hyogamon es, como he dicho, una subespecie de Ogremon adaptada al frío. En Digimon World los hay a patadas en la Tierra Helada.

Tuve muchas dudas sobre quien iba a ser el maloso supremo de este capítulo. Mi primera opción fue Gripholimon, el rival natural de Phoenixmon, pero dado que Sora estaría junto a Yamato, debía ser alguien a quien MetalGarurumon no pudiese vencer, así que descarte a Gripholimon. Dado que desde el principio quise hacer la escena en un puente que fuera a colapsar, me decidí por AncientMegatheriumon de entre una selecta gama de hipercampeones. Podía colapsar el puente, podía vencer a MetalGarurumon( después de todo, AncientMegatheriumon es el guerrero legendario del hielo, elemento preferido de MetalGarurumon), y era asequible para Phoenixmon(cuyos elemento preferido es el fuego). A la vista del resultado, estoy satisfecho con mi elección, aunque debo aclarar que el ataque Ojo Espejismo no tiene el efecto que le doy en mi fic. Espero que me disculpéis por ello.

Phoenixmon es, obviamente, la forma hiper de Biyomon. Sin embargo, su ataque principal se denomina Llama Carmesí, y no Llamarada Milenaria. Le he cambiado el nombre porque uno de los malosos de mi sexteto tiene un ataque conocido como Llamas carmesís(como pudisteis comprobar en el primer capítulo) y quise evitar confusiones.

Para saber que le ha pasado a Taichi, me temo que tendréis que esperar al octavo episodio. Uno antes, en el séptimo, revelaré algunas cosas de en que está interesado el ejército. En Nerima(Tokio) está el cuartel general del Ejército Oriental japonés.

Para los que también leéis La guerra de Myotismon espero que os hayáis fijado en el apellido del general.

Ahí lo dejo, espero vuestros reviews. Adiós.


	3. ¿Quién es el Rey de los Insectos?

**¿QUIÉN ES EL REY DE LOS INSECTOS?**

En este capítulo veremos a Miyako y Koushiro, junto a sus digimons, en la excursión del club de informática del instituto de Odaiba(_lector/a:me abuuurro)_Pues, como diría mi buen amigo el general Tani:"¡Al turrón!"

* * *

><p>La titilante luz de las estrellas iluminaba el claro de aquel bosque. Las tiendas de campaña se erigían en la periferia de aquel espacio oval, mientras una hoguera ardía en su centro. Todo el mundo parecía feliz de su estancia allí¿Todos?¡No!Una chica de pelo lila y circulares gafas, acompañada por un digimon pájaro de carmesí plumaje, no cesaba en quejarse a un chico de pelo rojizo que tecleaba en su laptop ajeno a las protestas de la chica, que al ver la futilidad de sus palabras, optó por dirigirse al digimon del chico, un digimon insecto.<p>

-¡Tentomon!¡Dile a Koushiro que tengo razón!

-Pero Miyako, no veo que problemas te causa el estar aquí...-dijo Tentomon.

-¡Pero vamos a ver!Esta es una excursión del club de informática del instituto¿No?-expusó Miyako.

-Sí...-contestó Tentomon.

-¡Entonces que alguien me expliqué que tiene que ver con la informática estar en un bosque en mitad de ninguna parte!-exclamó Miyako atrayendo la atención de todos los allí reunidos.

Ante las extravagantes maneras de su neurótica amiga, a Koushiro, delegado del club de informática y principal promotor del evento, no le quedo más remedio que cerrar su laptop y dirigirse a Miyako con gesto serio.

-Precisamente porque nos pasamos el curso entre ordenadores sugerí esta excursión libre de cualquier tipo de computadora. Y salvo la coincidencia de fechas con el aniversario, creo que los profesores han hecho un trabajo.

-Esas palabras pierden autoridad si quien las dice lleva trasteando con su laptop desde que subimos al autobús.-replicó Miyako con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah, yo soy el delegado.-dijo Koushiro. Y en honor a la verdad, hay que decir que desde que Koushiro Izumi llegó al instituto, el club de informática prácticamente se organizaba solo. Y el hecho del trabajo duro necesario para que se realizasen actividades a un nivel que los profesores apenas habían alcanzado no había impedido que hubiera el quintuple de alumnos afiliados. Buena parte de la culpa era de iniciativas como aquella. Por todo eso, los profesores permitían con frecuencia que su alumno estrella se saltase las normas, incluso las que él mismo había puesto.

-¡Pero yo he venido a aprender de informática!¿He dejado a Ken a merced de Daisuke para nada?-seguía protestando Miyako, mientras su mente le proporcionaba nítidas imágenes de los terribles cambios que su amable novio experimentaría al estar unas horas a solas con el goggle boy-¡Ahora tendré un novio tonto y egoísta por tu culpa!

-¿De que estás hablando?-se extrañó Koushiro-¿Sabes que puedes hacer?Puedes pensar en esta excursión como si fuera una inversión de futuro.

-Ummm, tus palabras me intrigan y me gustaría suscribirme a tu boletín financiero.-dijo Miyako irónicamente-¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?

-Está comprobado que un grupo de trabajo rinde más cuánto mejor es la relación entre sus miembros. Aprovecha para conocer a tus compañeros.-explicó Koushiro.

-¡Bingo!-exclamó Miyako mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.-Ya sé que haré: me ganaré el respeto de esta pandilla de _nerds _con mi encanto natural y mi trato agradable.

-Miyako, no creo que sea buena idea eso de llamarles pandilla de _nerds_- dijo Hawkmon.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Miyako sorprendida-Bueno, da igual, busquemos a alguien para empezar.

La sucesora del amor y de la inocencia oteó el horizonte en busca de su próxima víctima...digo, de su próximo mejor amigo. Enseguida localizó un objetivo: un chico de la edad de Koushiro, es decir, dos años mayor que ella. Era alto, tenía el pelo corto de color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, y parecía muy popular. Pero el hecho que decidió a Miyako a hablar con él fue que le acompañaba un digimon: Kunemon.

-¡Ven conmigo, Hawkmon!-dijo Miyako, poniendosé en marcha.

-Allá vamos.-musitó el digimon pájaro.

-Suerte.-le dijo su amigo Tentomon.

Koushiro, mientras tanto, había vuelto a encender su laptop.

Aquel chico estaba hablando animadamente con su Kunemon cuando oyó una alegre voz a su espalda.

-¡Hola!Me llamó Miyako Inoue, y soy nueva en el club de informática. En realidad aún no he empezado el instituto, pero un amigo me coló en esta excursión, aunque si hubiese sabido que no habría ordenadores probablemente me hubiese quedado en casa con mi novio Ken.¿Te he hablado de mi novio Ken?Es el mejor novio del mundo, se cambió de colegio para estar conmigo, pero yo tenía que empezar el instituto ya porque soy un año mayor que él. Aunque tal vez cuándo vuelva no siga siendo tan genial porque le he dejado con el baka de nuestro amigo Daisuke. Pero a lo que iba, estaba hablando tranquila y sosegadamente con mi amigo cuándo me dije:"Miyako(ese es mi nombre, Miyako), estos chicos parecen muy majos, vete a conocerlos". Pero sois muchos así que me dije:"Miyako,¿Con cuál de estos chicos congeniarías mejor?" y entonces te vi a ti, que pareces un chico kawai.¡Y además tienes un digimon!Yo también tengo uno, se llama Hawkmon(saluda, Hawkmon), el tuyo parece un Kunemon. Es curioso como los chicos a los que os gusta la informática tenéis a menudo digimons insecto de compañeros. A mí no, Hawkmon es más bien un pájaro, igual es porque soy chica, aunque Hawkmon es chico, y otras chicas que conozco tienen digimons chica.¿Por qué tan pocos chicos tienen digimon chica?¿Tu Kunemon es una chica?Bueno lo que quería decirte es que me llamó Miyako, y soy nueva en el club de informática.¿Cómo te llamas tú?

El chico se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mientras su cerebro procesaba aquel alud de información. Una vez lo hubo conseguido dijo, no sin cierto temor:

-Ho-hola Miyako. Me llamo Gendo y llevó 3 años en el club. Este es Kunemon, y aunque te sorprenda,es chica. En-encantado.

-Hola.-fue el tímido saludo de Kunemon. Era una digimon a la que no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos.

-Encantada yo también. Y bien¿qué hacéis aquí para divertiros?

-Pues yo pensaba ir luego con unos amigos a esa tienda apartada de allí a contar historias de terror. Creo que sería muy apropiado que te conociesen allí. Hasta luego.-dijo Gendo.

Si había una indirecta en las palabras del chico, Miyako desde luego no la pilló, sino que hablaba con Hawkmon de esa idea.

-¿Así que historias de terror?

-Podrías ganarte su respeto si cuentas una historia que infunda el pavor en sus corazones.-sugirió Hawkmon.

-Pero no conozco ninguna historia así...-se lamentaba Miyako.

-¿Por qué no cuentas esa del irlandés por la que ganaste el premio de la escuela el año pasado?

-¿Esa?¡Bah!No asustaría ni a Jyou...a no ser que...-entonces Miyako llenó de aire sus pulmones con el fin de gritar-¡TENTOMOOOON!

En el rincón donde Koushiro seguía con su laptop, Tentomon oyó el bramido de la novia de Ichijouji lleno de congoja.

-Kou, tienes que ayudarme.-pidió Tentomon.

-Lo siento, Tentomon, pero tendrás que ir. Deberás vigilar que no se meta en líos.

-¡Ah, no!¡Me niego!-soltó Tentomon.

-¿Te he comentado que he traído galletas caseras de mi madre?-chantajeó Koushiro.

-¡Ya voy, Miyako!Deséame suerte.-dijo Tentomon mientras se acercaba a una emocionada Miyako.

Koushiro sonrió un momento, y acto seguido se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. El portador del conocimiento estaba conversando con Gennai sobre las palabras de Quetzalmon de aquella tarde.

_Gennailatinlover69:Quetzalmon es un digimon sagrado. Si él está inquieto es posible que algo malo ocurra._

_Kousiquemola666:¿Y qué sabe usted de esos digimons oscuros?_

_Gennailatinlover69:Hasta tu mensaje de esta tarde nada, pero he mandado a Piximon a investigar el Área Oscura y muchos digimons habían desaparecido. Los que quedaban dijeron a Piximon que los seis más poderosos de ellos habían abierto un breve nexo con el Mar de Dragomon, tras el cuál empezaron a destruir a los digimons allí encerrados. Hubo un fogonazo de luz y desaparecieron._

_Kousiquemola666:¿A dónde pueden haber ido?_

_Gennailatinlover69:No lo sé._

_Kousiquemola666:Entonces dígame que digimons son._

_Gennailatinlover69:Eso tampoco lo sé._

_Kousiquemola666:No me está siendo de mucha ayuda._

_Gennailatinlover69:Supongo que tendremos que esperar acontecimientos._

Koushiro cerró su laptop, meditando sobre lo que le había contado Gennai, pero uno de los profesores se le acercó con gesto serio para anunciarle una terrible y extraña noticia.

-Su nombre era Patrick O'Callahan, pero todos le llamaban Pat el Suertudo.- dijo Miyako con voz sepulcral y la luz de una linterna iluminandole la cara desde abajo.

-¿Por qué le llamaban así?-interrumpió la única chica, aparte de Miyako y Kunemon, que estaba en la tienda.

-Calla y deja contar la historia.-dijo Gendo, con el asentimiento de otros tres chicos y de Kunemon y Hawkmon.

-Sí, bueno.-Miyako volvió a poner voz sepulcral-Por alguna extraña razón, a Pat le ocurrían cosas extrañas como que justo en el perímetro de su patio hubiese un pozo de petróleo, que encontrase minas de oro al pasear, o que en un baúl de su desván hubiese raras y valiosas antigüedades. Eso le hizo inmensamente rico. Pese a las advertencias de sus vecinos, apostó todo su dinero a la carta más alta en un casino de Montecarlo_, _y ganó con un miserable tres de tréboles. Su fortuna era incontable, y destino la mayor parte a la creación de orfanatos y hospitales. Aunque eso no le impidió construirse una mansión de oro macizo con varios mayordomos, destacando uno, Elliot, al que Pat consideraba su mejor amigo. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Pat no tenía amigos, todos se le acercaban por el dinero y conspiraban como matarlo a sus espaldas. Pat tuvo la suerte de descubrirlo cuándo bajo a la posada del pueblo y descubrió como aquellos a los que llamaba amigos jugaban a los dardos con un monigote con su foto. Partir de ese día, Pat despidió a todo el mundo salvo a Elliot y pasó los días tumbado en un sillón en su silencioso palacio de oro. Una noche de tormenta, Elliot le llevó un trozo de tarta con tenedor y un afilado cuchillo. Pat entonces le habló de que su suerte maldita le había privado de las cosas buenas de la vida. No es verdad, tiene todo el dinero del mundo, dijo Elliot. Y estoy encerrado en mi jaula de oro, sin nadie a quien le importe. Vaya, en tales circunstancias tal vez sea mejor estar muerto, dijo Elliot al son de un trueno. Sí, dijo Pat como si despertase de un trance, la muerte me liberaría de esta pesada carga. Sí, recibiría la muerte con los brazos abiertos. ¿Pues sabes qué?, dijo Elliot- Miyako puso su cara más misteriosa.

-¿Quéee?-preguntaron Gendo y los demás chicos del club de informática.

-¡QUÉ TIENES SUERTE!-exclamó Miyako, mientras un relámpago se materializaba tras ella, y Gendo y los demás escapaban tan rápido como podían.

En ese momento Tentomon entró en la tienda y dijo:

-Tal vez me haya pasado un poco.

-No que va. Usaste tu minitrueno en el momento perfecto. Son ellos, que son unas nenas.-replicó Miyako.

-Pero yo pensaba que querías ser amiga suya.-dijo Hawkmon extrañado.

-Bah, soy amiga de Koushiro, que es quien manda.-dijo Miyako restándole importancia.

-Y no todos se han ido.-anunció Tentomon- Kunemon apenas se ha movido.

Era cierto. Kunemon se había quedado exactamente en la misma posición que estaba. Hawkmon se acercó a ella para felicitarla.

-¡Bien hecho, Kunemon!-dijo.

Pero Kunemon no se movió un milímetro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kunemon?-preguntó Miyako, preocupada.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¡Qué extraño!-dijo Tentomon, tocando ligeramente a Kunemon. Ahí la cosa se volvió rara.

-¡Telaraña eléctrica!

El sorprendente ataque de Kunemon dio de lleno en Tentomon, que cayó al suelo electrocutado. Acto seguido, Kunemon se volvió hacia Hawkmon y Miyako, con intención evidente de atacarlos.

-¿Qué...que has hecho?-preguntó Miyako, asustada.

La respuesta de Kunemon fue usar de nuevo su telaraña eléctrica, esta vez apuntando directamente a la dgidestinada. Hubiera impactado de lleno si Hawkmon no hubiese estado ágil y hubiese empujado a su compañera fuera de la trayectoria del ataque. Acto seguido, se puso en frente de Kunemon.

-No sé que te hemos hecho, pero no toleraré que ataques a mi compa...¡Argggh!-el discurso del digimon pájaro fue interrumpido al recibir este un relámpago por la espalda. Se trataba del minitrueno de Tentomon, que había despertado, y al parecer no de muy buen humor.

-Detente, Tentomon¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!-exclamó Miyako mientras tomaba en brazos a su compañero.

Pero ni Tentomon ni Kunemon atendían a razones. Combinando sus ataques eléctricos, ambos digimons incendiaron la tienda de campaña en la que se encontraban. Miyako y Hawkmon, que se había recuperado del ataque por la espalda, salieron de allí. En el exterior, rápidamente había cundido la alarma por el fuego, y precisamente hacia Miyako se dirigían Koushiro y Gendo, con gesto preocupado.

-Miyako, Hawkmon, menos mal que estáis bien. ¿No estaba Tentomon con vosotros?-inquirió el portador del conocimiento.

-¿Y Kunemon?-añadió Gendo.

-Sí, pero les está pasando algo, están como locos.¡Ellos han sido quienes han provocado el fuego.-informó Miyako. Gendo puso cara de sorpresa, pero a Koushiro parecía extrañarle, y Miyako se percató de ello.

-¿Tú sabes algo, Kou?-preguntó.

-Sí. Los profesores me han avisado de que en los últimos minutos se han producido ataques de digimons salvajes por los alrededores. Es posible que tenga algo que ver con lo que dijo Quetzalmon esta tarde.

-¡Oh, no!¡Eso es terrible!Pero ni Kunemon ni Tentomon son salvajes...-dijo la pelilila.

-Pero comparten una peculiaridad. Todos son digimons insecto.-explicó Koushiro.

-¡Es como aquella vez en la Casa Gigante!-recordó Hawkmon.

-Es cierto. Pero entonces Arukenimon estaba usando una flauta, y no he oído ese sonido por aquí.-continuó su compañera, algo confusa.

-Mmmm. Es posible que esta vez sean feromonas, o tal vez ultrasonidos. O también puede...-empezó a hacer hipótesis Koushiro, siendo interrumpido bruscamente por el grito de Gendo.

-¡AGACHAOS!

Y es que Tentomon, desde las cenizas de la tienda de campaña, había lanzado un minitrueno hacia ellos, y ahora se dirigía volando hacia ellos de forma harto agresiva, con Kunemon reptando tras él.

-¡Rayo de fuego!

Hawkmon cruzó sus alas lanzando de ellas un rayo láser rojo en forma de X, que dio de lleno en ambos digimon insecto. Pero si estos sufrieron el más mínimo daño, no lo pareció, pues no detuvieron su avance. Los chicos y el digimon pájaro corrieron a ponerse fuera de su alcance. Gendo perdió la paciencia.

-¿Cómo lo solucionásteis aquella vez?-preguntó.

-Con un sonido en la misma frecuencia que la música de flauta, pero ahora ni siquiera sabemos si hay soni...-explicó Miyako mientas corría.

-¿Funcionará si pongo la radio?-preguntó Gendo a la desesperada mientras en su mano sostenía una radio de bolsillo.

-¿Qué?¡Hay una posibilidad entre miles de millones de que sirva de algo!

-Bueno, entonces tendréis que llamarme Gendo el Suertudo.-dijo mientras sacaba la antena, seleccionaba un dial al azar, y lanzaba el objeto a los digimons que les perseguían.

Contra todo pronóstico, Tentomon y Kunemon se quedaron parados. Por la radio se escuchaba _Fly me to the Moon._

Con cierta desconfianza, Koushiro dio un paso hacia su amigo digital.

-¿Estás bien, Tentomon?-preguntó.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza...¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo el digimon.

Los chicos se cercaron a los recuperados digimons sonrientes. Miyako aún estaba sorprendida de que la idea de Gendo hubiese dado resultado.

-Debe de ser una especie de ultrasonido cuya frecuencia se ve anulada por el sonido brítono de la voz de Sinatra. Qué buena suerte.

Pero aquello no había terminado. Desde los árboles que circundaban el claro se escucharon molestos zumbidos, a los que siguió un enjambre de Flymons. Los recién aparecidos digimons acorralaron en un círculo a los alumnos y profesores del club de informática, todos aterrados salvo tres.

-No os preocupéis-dijo Koushiro mientras subía el volumen de la radio-en cuánto oigan la música se calmaran.

Los Flymon adoptaron una posición ofensiva, lo que puso más nerviosos a los allí presentes, salvo a Miyako, Gendo y Koushiro, que insistía en su discurso.

-Tranquilos, no hay nada que temer.

Los Flymon prepararon sus aguijones, listos para lanzarlos como si de un macabro pelotón de fusilamiento se tratase. Todas las caras se volvieron al portador del conocimiento.

-Vale, ahora ya podéis asustaros.-dijo.

-¡Aguijón Mortal!-todos los Flymon eyectaron sus aguijones venenosos al mismo tiempo. Los allí presentes no tenían escapatoria.

-Hawkmon digievoluciona en...¡Aquilamon!¡Plumas de Fénix Rojo!

El recién digievolucionado compañero de Miyako lanzó las plumas del extremo de sus grandes alas hacia el círculo de aguijones que los rodeaban. Al entrar en contacto con estos, los aguijones se consumieron en unas llamas rojizas.

Miyako se montó rápidamente en Aquilamon y anunció:

-Nosotros les alejaremos de aquí. Adelante, Aquilamon.

El digimon ave comenzó a surcar los cielos, atrayendo la atención de los Flymon, que se marcharon en su persecución.

-Esos no estaban controlados, iban a por nosotros de verdad.-comentó Gendo.

-¿Controlados?-preguntó Tentomon-¿Pero alguien me va a explicar que es lo que está pasan...¡Argh!

-Tentomon¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Koushiro con preocupación.

A respuesta no se hizo esperar, pro no fue Tentomon quién la dio, sino una voz proveniente del bosque, aunque el portador del conocimiento no sabría decir de que parte venía. El sonido de esa voz se parecía al de una flauta.

-Olvida al Tentomon que conociste, niño elegido. Ahora no es más qué mi esclavo, al igual que Kunemon.

-¿Quién habla?¿Quién eres?-preguntó Koushiro.

-Dejaré que mis esclavos hablen por mí.¡Kunemon, Tentomon, Snimon!

En ese instante, desde la frondosidad del bosque emergió velozmente Snimon, con una de sus cuchillas dirigidas hacia Koushiro.

-Tentomon digievoluciona en...¡Kabuterimon!¡Megaexplosión!

El ataque de Kabuterimon hizo desviarse a Snimon, salvando la vida a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡Obedece a tu Rey!-protestó la misteriosa voz.

-Olvídalo. No importa los trucos que uses, nada impedirá que proteja a Koushiro.

-Y yo tampoco dañaré a Gendo.-añadió Kunemon.

-Mmmm, interesante. Puede que seáis dignos de enfrentaros a mí, vuestro Rey.¡Házte a un lado, Snimon!-dijo la voz.

Entonces, el zumbido del batir de cuatro poderosas alas de insecto ensordeció a los allí presentes. Una sombra oscureció el cielo, y aterrizó un digimon. Era también un digimon insecto, ligeramente más grande que Kabuterimon. Era de color negro, con franjas gris perla. Sus mandíbulas eran similares a las de Kuwagamon, pero este era cuadrúpedo, con dos garras en mitad de su tronco que parecían haber perdido su funcionalidad.

-No pareces tan fuerte en persona.-trató de intimidarle Kabuterimon.

Pero su compañero no se fiaba y buscó información sobre él en su laptop. Una vez la hubo encontrado, la compartió con los allí presentes.

-Su nombre es GranKuwagamon. Digimon insecto de tipo virus. Por su gran poder, muchos le llaman el Rey de los Insectos.¡Ten cuidado, Kabuterimon!¡Es de nivel hipercampeón!

-Kabuterimon superdigievoluciona en...¡MegaKabuterimon!

-Eso no te servirá.-pronosticó GranKuwagamon.

-Yo que tú no me daría esos aires.-replicó el digimon del conocimiento.

Se quedaron parados frente a frente. Tenían todo el claro para ellos, pues todos se habían alejado, la mayoría huido, salvo algunos deseosos de contemplar una auténtica digibatalla.

-Aquí te espero, esclavo.-se jactó GranKuwagamon.

-A ver si eres tan rápido como tu boca.¡Carga de Fuerza!

MegaKabuterimon activó el reactor al final de su espalda y se lanzó hacia su oponente con toda la rápidez que pudo reunir. Pero la reacción de GranKuwagamon fue instántanea, pues empezó a batir sus alas y cogió altura, provocando el fallo de MegaKabuterimon. Este voló para intentar acercarse, pero no podía competir en velocidad con GranKuwagamon.

-Maldición. Tiene que tener un punto débil...-musitó Koushiro mientras tecleaba desesperadamente en su laptop.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, GranKuwagamon se burlaba de su flojo adversario.

-Rindete, no podrás atacar lo que no puedes alcanzar. Sé mi esclavo y estarás del lado vencedor.

-Jamás me uniré a ti¡Carga de cuerno!

Un relámpago brotó del cuerno de MegaKabuterimon hacia su oponente, pero este se hizo a un lado como si el rayo fuese una tortuga. La descarga golpeó a los árboles tras él, dando inicio a un incendio. Ajeno a ello, Koushiro seguía buscando una falla en GranKuwagamon.

-Sé que puedes vencer, MegaKabuterimon. Pero al digievolucionar has perdido velocidad. Si seguís en el aire solo serás un blanco enorme.¡Eso es!¡MegaKabuterimon!¡Espérale en el suelo!

Su compañero no dudó un segundo en seguir las instrucciones. Confiaba plenamente en la sabiduría de Koushiro, aunque eso le pusiese en peligro.

-Oh, que pronto te has cansado. Supongo que es mi turno¡Corte maligno!

GranKuwagamon se lanzó en picado confiado. Sin embargo, su ataque no pudo hacer más que arañar la fuerte coraza de su adversario.

-¡Bien!¡Tu defensa ha resistido!¡Ahora ataca sus alas!-dijo Koushiro.

-¡Arañazos Salvajes!

MegaKabuterimon atacó con sus garras a las desprotegidas alas de GranKuwagamon. Parecía haber tomado ventaja, pero en ese momento GranKuwagamon se puso a dos patas, frenando con sus ahora libres garras delanteras los ataques de MegaKabuterimon.

-¿Qué?¡Mi información no decía que pudiera hacer eso!-exclamó Koushiro.

-Y no es la única sorpresa que tengo guardada.-añadió GranKuwagamon.

De repente, las garras de mitad de su tronco se volvieron funcionales y,mientras sujetaba las extremidades de MegaKabuterimon, ataco con ellas a su tronco, que no contaba con una coraza como protección. No satisfecho con ello, usó sus letales mandíbulas para aferrar el cuello de MegaKabuterimon.

-¡NO!-Koushiro no podía soportar el duro castigo que estaba recibiendo su amigo y corrió hacia él.

-No...no ganarás...-dijo MegaKabuterimon con un hilo de voz.

-Reconozco que tienes agallas. Pero has osado dañar a tu Rey y debes pagar por ello.-dijo GranKuwagamon aumentando la presión que ejercían sus mandíbulas. MegaKabuterimon hincó la rodilla en el suelo abrumado por el dolor.

Koushiro había llegado a su lado y entre lágrimas dijo:

-Vamos, MegaKabuterimon, yo sé que puedes.

-Entonces no sabes nada¡Garra de Tijera X!

GranKuwagamon realizó un corte con una de sus garras superiores de abajo a arriba, provocando un siniestro haz de luz roja. MegaKabuterimon no lo soportó e involucionó en Tentomon. Koushiro lo tomó en brazos y dirigiendo una mirada desafíante a GranKuwagamon replicó:

-Sé que Tentomon siempre estará de mi lado.

En ese momento una luz púrpura brilló con fuerza en su corazón, y de la ya olvidada radio de Gendo se escuchaba _Brave Heart_.

-Tentomon ultradigievoluciona en...¡HérculesKabuterimon!

La dorada forma hipercampeón de Tentomon reunía, y amplificaba al máximo, las cualidades de las dos principales especies de digimon insecto:la potencia de Kabuterimon y la velocidad de Kuwagamon.

-Im...Imposible.-balbuceó GranKuwagamon, sorprendido.

-Saludos, Majestad¡Tijeras Gigantes!

HérculesKabuterimon impactó con su triple cuerno en su oponente a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido. Tal fue la potencia del golpe que este mandó a GranKuwagamon contra las llamas del incendio, que había sido controlado por los miembros del club de informática que habían permanecido allí.

-¡Guau!¡Estás magnífico, HérculesKabuterimon!-se admiró Koushiro.

-¿Tú crees?-presumió su compañero.

Pero GranKuwagamon no se había dado por vencido, y aprovechando el momentáneo despiste de HérculesKabuterimon, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Koushiro, con la intención de ensartarle en sus tenazas.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Koushiro, pensando que serían sus últimas palabras.

Entonces GranKuwagamon fue interceptado por un digimon que había asistido en silencio a la batalla:Snimon. Eso provocó la furia del digimon malvado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu amo?

-Mi amo es el Rey de los Insectos, y HérculesKabuterimon te ha arrebatado ese título.-respondió un dolorido Snimon.

-¡Falso!¡Me derrotó con la ayuda del humano!¡En nombre de la ley de la Tierra de los Escarabajos, le desafió a derrotarme sin trucos sucios!-gritó GranKuwagamon.

-¿Cómo?¡Si tú nos atacaste controlando las mentes de...!-empezó a decir Koushiro.

-Aceptó tu desafío, GranKuwagamon. Solos tú y yo.-interrumpió HérculesKabuterimon.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Koushiro, extrañado.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto solo.-se excusó su compañero.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Snimon-¡En virtud de las leyes ancestrales de la Tierra de los Escarabajos, HérculesKabuterimon y GranKuwagamon se enfrentarán por el título de Rey de los Insectos!¡Apareced, digimons insecto!

De repente, del laptop de Koushiro emergieron varios digimons insecto, como Dokugumon, Butterflymon, Searchmon, Waspmon, Yanmamon, SandYanmamon, Roachmon, e incluso un MegaKabuterimon azul. Todos ellos formaron un círculo alrededor de los dos contendientes.

No muy lejos de allí, un enjambre de Flymon abandonaba su persecución de un Aquilamon y su compañera humana para asistir a la legendaria batalla.

-Están regresando al claro¿Habrá pasado algo importante?-se extrañó Miyako.

-Habrá que volver a ver.-fue la respuesta de Aquilamon.

Y es que en el claro, tanto HérculesKabuterimon como GranKuwagamon estiraban sus tenazas, mientras Snimon explicaba la situación al confuso Koushiro.

-Todo digimon insecto conoce las leyes de la Tierra de los Escarabajos, aunque realmente ninguno sepamos donde se encuentra ese mítico lugar. Muchos creemos que son una guía para la Metamorfosis Definitiva, que nos llevará a nuestro máximo nivel. Por eso obedecemos al Rey de los Insectos.

-Comprendo. ¿Cuáles son las normas de la batalla?-preguntó el digimon del conocimiento al digimon que no hace mucho intentó matarle.

-Es simple. Los dos contendientes combatirán hasta que uno muera. La rendición no es una opción. Y si alguno recibe ayuda exterior, deberá ser eliminado por los digimons insecto.

-¿Qué?

-Es la ley ancestral, y por dura que sea, la respetaremos.-dijo Kunemon, que asistía compungida al encuentro.

En ese momento los Flymon llegaron, y tras ellos Miyako y Aquilamon. La pelilila atrajó toda la atención al vociferar:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Tentomon ha llegado al nivel híper y se enfrentará a muerte a un digimon capaz de controlar a los insectos para convertirse en el Rey de los Insectos.-dijo Koushiro.

-Ah, vale, si solo es eso...espera¡¿QUÉEEEE?

GranKuwagamon interrumpió la inminente neurosis de Miyako.

-Empecemos de una vez. Tengo mucho que destruir aparte de un mequetrefe como tú.

-De acuerdo. Cuándo tú digas, Kunemon.-dijo HérculesKabuterimon.

El digimon de Gendo se ruborizó y con un hilo de voz dijo:

-3...2...1...¡A luchar!

Los allí presentes solo pudieron ver como un pequeño vendaval levantaba una polvareda en el lugar donde instantes antes estaban los dos contendientes.

-¿Dónde se han metido?-preguntó Miyako.

-Mira allí.-contestó Koushiro señalando un breve destello en el cielo.

Y es que los dos poderosos digimons estaban dando el máximo de su velocidad, encontrándose en violentos choques de tenazas, que producían instántaneos destellos.

-Veo que...-dijo HérculesKabuterimon en uno de esos choques.

-...se te han curado las alas.-terminó al siguiente choque.

-Nunca me hiciste daño...-comenzó su réplica GranKuwagamon la próxima vez.

-...solo fue una excusa para hacerte sufrir.-concluyó en otro choque.

Y entre bravuconerías los dos contendientes recorrieron kilómetros en pocos segundos, siempre atacándose, y siempre regresando al claro.

-Esto se acaba en dos choques más.-declaró GranKuwagamon.

-Inténtalo.-contestó HérculesKabuterimon al siguiente choque, ignorante de lo que se le venía encima.

-¡Garra de Tijera X!

Desde el claro del bosque, Miyako y los demás solo vieron un cegador resplandor carmesí, y a HérculesKabuterimon cayendo a toda velocidad. Al alcanzar el suelo levantó una gran humareda, y no era capaz de alzarse de nuevo.

-¡HérculesKabuterimon!-exclamó Koushiro disponiéndose a auxiliar a su amigo.

-¡Detente!¡Si intentas ayudarle será su perdición!-le retuvo Kunemon.

GranKuwagamon bajo al suelo, y frente a su derribado oponente se carcajeó.

-Jajaja. Nunca serás rival para el verdadero Rey de los Insectos.-le dirigió una mirada de intenso odio-Esta vez no correré ningún riesgo y te destruiré de un solo golpe¡Garra de Tijera X!

El ataque de GranKuwagamon iba directo al digimon del conocimiento, pero cuando le alcanzó este simplemente ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado.

-Detrás de tí, "Majestad".-dijo una voz tras el digimon maligno.

Este se volvió para ver con asombro a HérculesKabuterimon, sin un solo rasguño.

-No...estabas aquí...no eres tan rápido.-dijo GranKuwagamon aterrorizado.

-No eres el único que sabe guardarse trucos.-dijo HérculesKabuterimon- Pero eres un gran luchador y te daré la oportunidad de rendirte si me aceptas como Rey de los Insectos.

-¿Tú, Rey?¡JAMÁS!¡Pinzas de Área Oscura!

GranKuwagamon chocó sus mandíbulas creando una diminuta esfera de luz púrpura, que ejercía una poderosa gravedad que trataba de absorber a HérculesKabuterimon, pero este no dudo en ejecutar su más poderoso ataque. Una esfera de luz dorada surgió en cada uo de sus brazos, así como entre sus tres cuernos.

-¡GigaGarra de Tijera!

Las cinco esferas se unieron, y se convirtieron en un chorro de energía imparable, que fue absorbido en parte por el ataque interdimensional de GranKuwagamon, pero era demasiada energía y explotó, destruyendo a GranKuwagamon.

Tras este ataque HérculesKabuterimon involucionó en Motimon, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, Motimon!-dijo Koushiro, abrazando a su compañero.

-Y yo sabía que lo sabías.

-¡Fue genial, Motimon!-dijo Kunemo mientras ponía una expresión perturbadoramente similar a la de Jun Motomiya en los conciertos de Yamato Ishida(todo lo similar que puede ser en un digigusano, claro).

-Gracias...creo.-dijo un sonrojado Motimon.

-Eh, siento interrumpir el que podría ser un bello romance insectil, pero me gustaría saber que pensáis hacer con esos digimons de aquí atrás.-dijo Miyako.

Motimon se acercó a sus nuevos subditos para decirles solemnemente:

-Amigos, gracias por vuestro apoyo, pero debéis volver al digmundo.

-Si ese es tu deseo, así se hará.-dijo Snimon mientras entraba por el laptop de Koushiro.

-Este Rey es más simpático.-dijo Waspmon al irse.

-Gran movimiento, pequeño.-se despidió el MegaKabuterimon azul.

-Puedes venirte con nosotros, guapa-le ofreció un Roachmon a Miyako al irse.

-¡Iros de una vez!-protestó la pelilila.

Una vez se hubieron ido todos, Koushiro se disponía a cerrar su laptop cuando se percató de algo.

-Un mensaje de Taichi...-Koushiro lo leyó y acto seguido y con Motimon, el temible Rey de los Insectos, en brazos, le preguntó a Aquilamon.

-¿Podrías llevarnos a Miyako, Motimon y a mí al parque de esta tarde en 10 minutos?

-Estaré allí en 6.-fue la respuesta del digimon ave, y los tre

-¿Volveré a verte, Motimon?-preguntó Kunemon con dramatismo, ante la mirada de...¿celos? De Gendo.

-Eh, ya veremos.-dijo Motimon, y susurró a Aquilamon-¿Podría ser en 4 minutos?

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.-y surcó el cielo de la noche, iluminada por la titilante luz de las estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Lo primero, me gustaría pedir perdón a aquellos a los que dije que actualizaría el viernes, he tenido un finde muy raro, entre estudiar, ir de manifa y la F1(CA-RRE-RÓN, una lástima lo de Checo y lo de Pastor) y luego he reescrito un par de veces la parte entre la historia de Miyako y la ultradigievolución de Tentomon. Vosotros diréis si os ha gustado(pulsando eso que dice Review this chapter). Ahora, las aclaraciones.

Gendo es un personaje que he creado únicamente para ser compañero de Kunemon, a la que tengo preparado un interesante futuro a medio-largo plazo, posiblemente junto a Tentomon...o Wormmon.

La conversación entre Koushiro y Gennai, así como sus nicks, está inspirada en el chat entre la Bestia y Mole en el arco argumental "Fuego Infernal y Azufre" de Ultimate X-Men, que daría pie a "El Retorno del Rey" y "Ultimate War", ambas con guiones de Mark Millar.(Ahora es cuando un ejecutivo de Marvel me da un maletín lleno de $$$)

El Área Oscura es donde viven los digimons oscuros(¡Sorpresa!). Es lo que hay dentro del Monte Infinito en Digimon World(ojo, no es lo mismo que la dimensión trasera).

La historia de Pat el Suertudo es en realidad un relato corto con el que servidor ganó un premio del colegio hará unos cinco años(los otros eran muy malos).

El rayo de Tentomon, así como el "Estás magnífico-¿Tú crees?", son una adaptación de una de las señas de identidad de Digimon Adventure 2009 y Digimon Adventure 2027, ambos fics de **Marin-Ishida**, que recomiendo que leáis.(Ahora es cuando Marin debería darme un maletín lleno de $$$. Aquí lo espero)

Lo de controlar a los digimons insecto ya habréis deducido que está basado en esos dos episodios de 02 en la Casa Gigante, episodios "diferentes" y que, al menos para mí, marcan el punto de inflexión en la serie al dar entrada a BlackWarGreymon, el mejor personaje no ya de 02, no ya de Adventure, sino de todo Digimon.(Ahora viene BWGreymon y me trae un male...¿Cómo?¿Qué murió?¡BlackWarGreymooooooon...!)

Pasemos al enemigo de hoy. De los seis malosos del fic, fue el único que elegí a la primera. La razón es que, aunque no saliese en el anime, Kabuterimon y Kuwagamon tienen una rivalidad que hace que Devimon y Angemon parezcan amigos de toda la vida. Eso se puede comprobar si en el Digimon World pescáis a Seadramon(de lejos lo más díficil del juego, al menos para mí) y le pedís que os lleve a...la Tierra de los Escarabajos. Es lógico que sus formas híper sean rivales,y eso se ve confirmado en que en sus cartas(versión europea)dice que ambos son el Rey de los Insectos. Yo he fusionado esos dos conceptos con la flauta de Arukenimon y voilá. Aquí tenéis el resultado.

Sobre los digimons espectadores que no salen en el anime, decir que Butterflymon es la armodigievolución de Gatomon con el digihuevo del conocimiento, Searchmon lo mismo pero con Wormmon, Waspmon es uno del que tengo la carta y del que solo puedo decir qué es nivel campeón, está cubierto de cromo digizoide dorado, y tiene más aguijón que cuerpo.A Yanmamon y su subespecie de montaña SandYanmamon podéis encontrarlos a patadas en el Digimon World. El MegaKabuterimon azul es una especie de leyenda del juego de cartas. Yo tengo no una sino dos cartas suyas y es exactamente igual que un MegaKabuterimon normal, pero en azul.

Y eso es todo. Espero sus reviews. Adios.


	4. New York Flower Power

**NEW YORK FLOWER POWER**

Más de dos semanas después, Blutgang-Gungnir Productions abre sus puertas para presentar un nuevo capítulo. ¿A qué no adivináis en que digidestinado/a me centraré?Normal, con el críptico título que he puesto es imposible que nadie se de cuenta¡Muajajajajá!...¿Cómo?¿Qué se ve a kilómetros que va de Mimi?¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado?

* * *

><p>Un despertador sonaba en un dormitorio siniestramente rosáceo. La joven que dormía en la rosa cama no se inmutaba ante el molesto timbre de aquel despertador de Hello Kitty. No así su compañera digimon, Palmon, que no dudo en usar su hiedra venenosa para tirar el despertador por la ventana. Al digimon de la inocencia no le gustaba Hello Kitty, y mucho menos que la despertasen de un apacible sueño. Lamentablemente para ella, ya no lograría recuperar el sueño perdido, y optó por intentar lo que aquel estúpido reloj no había logrado: despertar a la única y fenomenal Mimi Tachikawa.<p>

-Mimi, es hora de levantarse, llegarás tarde. Mimi.¡Mimi!-decía el digimon floral mientras agitaba furiosamente el hombro de su compañera-¡MIMIIIIII!

-¡Esa falda es mía, Gwen!-dijo la más pura de los niños elegidos mientras se incorporaba de golpe, asustando a Palmon- Oh...era una pesadilla¿Qué hora es, Palmon?-preguntó recordando algo de pronto.

-Creo que las nueve...-dijo su compañera mientras de forma sutil se colocaba entre Mimi y el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el despertador.

-Las nueve...-repitió para sí Tachikawa mientras se miraba en el espejo-¡Eso me da el tiempo justo para pasar por la peluquería antes de esa sesión de fotos!

Y es que esa nublada mañana de agosto, Mimi sería la imagen de Zxara, la más importante división de Digitex, empresa textil pionera en moda digimon. No era la primera vez que la joven Tachikawa se dedicaba al modelaje, pues a su llegada a EEUU había participado en algunos concursos de belleza. Lamentablemente, por lo general había sido segunda, siendo siempre segunda tras la, según ella, persona más odiosa del universo, y elemento recurrente de sus más terribles pesadillas: Gwen Langley. Su rivalidad se había magnificado al trasladarse esta no solo a su instituto, sino también a su clase. Desde el momento en que llegó, había tratado de arrebatarle a sus amigos, y muchos la habían abandonada por aquella creída, provocando una guerra escolar de proporciones épicas. Incluso los profesores se habían dividido en mimistas y gwenistas. Pero esta vez, Mimi se había adelantado a Gwen con lo de la moda digimon. Ya vería esa engreída porque era conocida como la única y fenómenal al verla en la televisión.

-¡Muajajajajá!-rió maliciosamente Mimi mientras entraba al comedor, dispuesta a tomar el desayuno.

-Vaya, si que te has levantado temprano hoy. Tu padre ni siquiera se ha levantado.-comentó su madre, la dulce Satoe Tachikawa-¡Debes estar muy emocionada por lo de ese anuncio!¡Al menos yo lo estoy!-exclamó mirando a un punto indeterminado con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Vamos, mamá, solo es un anuncio. Tampoco es que vaya a ser modelo de mayor o algo así.-dijo su hija.

-¿Entonces no te hace ilusión?-preguntó Satoe, confusa.

-Sí, no. Ya sabes como es.-contestó Mimi sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-Mimi, has dicho sí y no a la vez.-advirtió Palmon.

-¿En serio?Sí, no. Quería decir que será divertido probar_(y darle a Gwen en las narices)_.

-Lo has vuelto a decir.-replicó Palmon, recibiendo una amenazante mirada de Mimi como contestación.

-De todas formas, antes tendrás que encontrarte con Michael y Betamon.-dijo, haciendo su entrada, Keisuke Tachikawa, que recibió una efusiva acogida por parte de su esposa, como si hiciera años que no se veían.

-Había pensado en pasar antes dónde Yolanda, para hacerme algo en el pelo.-dijo Mimi.

-¡Oh, eso sería taaaan kawai!¡La llamaré ahora mismo para decirla que vas para allá!-dijo con ilusión Satoe, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono.

-¿Y que tienes en mente?-preguntó Keisuke.

-Nada concreto...-empezó a decir Mimi, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea-¿Qué tal teñirme de verde, para estar a juego con Betamon?

-Mmm, verde, verde...hace tres meses era rosa,el mes pasado probaste de rubia y ahora vuelves a estar castaña...tal vez el verde sea tu color definitivo.-dijo Keisuke.

-Claro, y recuerda que yo también soy verde, como tu emblema¡Es una idea genial!-exclamó Palmon.

En ese momento entró Satoe, anunciando que Mimi podía ir a la peluquería con total libertad.

-Esta del camino al trabajo, si quieres te llevo.-se ofreció Keisuke.

-No, gracias papá. Tengo tiempo suficiente y puedo ir haciendo _footing_.-declaró Mimi.

-¡¿_FOOTING_?¡¿Otra vez?-exclamó Palmon aterrada. Últimamente a Mimi le había entrado ese extraño virus que impulsaba a la gente a correr sin motivo aparente, y era el inocente digimon la única que parecía sufrir las consecuencias.

-Sí, Palmon. Hay que mantenerse en forma.-dijo cándidamente Mimi.

-¡Las flores no estamos hechas para correr!-se quejó Palmon.

-Tampoco para volar, y no te oigo protestar cuando digievolucionas a Lilymon para pasearte por ahí de noche.-replicó la única y fenomenal, convencida de la irrefutabilidad de su argumento.

-_Touché, mademoiselle_.-se rindió el digimon de la inocencia.

Mimi entró a su habitación para ponerse la ropa más _sport_, sin dejar de ser _cool_ que pudo encontrar en su vasto fondo de armario. También cogió su MP3, y justo antes de salir, preguntó a Palmon si estaba lista. Al verla, se dio cuenta de que a Palmon tal vez no le gustase demasiado el_ footing_.

-¡Lilymon, involuciona ahora mismo!-ordenó Mimi.

-De eso nada. Eres mi compañera, no mi dueña, y no puedes obligarme a correr.-replicó el hada digimon.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que quedarme con este saco para mí sola.-dijo Mimi con pena fingida, mientras señalaba un extraño saco de su armario.

-¿Qué hay en él?-preguntó Lilymon, algo irritada.

-Bueeeeno, te lo diré. Era un regalo por el cuarto aniversario de tu primera digievolución a Togemon. Es una carísima tierra importada del mismísimo valle del Nilo¡Con extra de limo!La más nutritiva del planeta. Y ahora es para mí sola.-dijo Mimi con alegría.

-¡Eso no es justo!¡A ti no te sirve de nada!-protestó Lilymon.

-¡Pero qué dices!¡A mí me encanta la tierra!¿No lo ves?-dijo mientras bailaba con el saco al son de una música inexistente, mientras a Lilymon se le caía la baba.

-Vale, dime que tengo que hacer para que me regales esa tierra.-dijo Lilymon.

-Tendrás que involucionar a Palmon y permanecer en esa forma todo el día.-anunció Mimi con una sonrisa.

En cuestión de segundos, Mimi y Palmon habían salido a la calle y e disponían a correr hacia la peluquería. Mimi conectó su MP3 a una radio japonesa, por la que emitían _Fly me to the Moon_.

Humana y digimon empezaron a correr. Cuándo Mimi observaba que Palmon se quedaba un poco atrás, le decía, medio en serio medio en broma:

-Uy, estos pobres arbolitos de la acera están bastante secos. Seguro que agradecerían un poco de rica y sabrosa tierra egipcia.

Y Palmon apretaba el paso como si no hubiese mañana. De esta forma, se plantaronen un momento en la peluquería de Yolanda. Ambas entraron.

-¡Mimi!¡Tu madre me ha dicho que vas a hacer de modelo de ropa digimon!-dijo Yolanda dando dos besos a Mimi.-¿Irás con Palmon?

-No, a mí...me da...un poco de...vergüenza.-dijo el cansado digimon.

-Voy a hacer ese anuncio junto a Betamon, el compañero de Michael.-explicó Mimi.

-Ah, el hijo del actor de Hollywood, ese que te gusta.-recordó Yolanda, mientras la joven Tachikawa se ruborizaba.

-¡Yo nunca dije que me gustase!Solo somos buenos amigos...

-Sí, porque ninguno de los dos se atreve a decirle al otro que le gusta. Esa historia ya esta muy vista¿Verdad, Palmon?

-Sí, es cierto. Precisamente Mimi siempre que ve eso en cualquier película de Sandra Bullock se enfada y grita:"esta tía está tonta, pero muy tonta".-dijo Palmon, vengándose de su compañera por haberla obligado a correr.

-No me sorprende. Puede llevar la iniciativa en muchas cosas, pero en asuntos amorosos no está puesta¿No ves que su madre no ha conocido más varón que Keisuke?-siguió Yolanda, ignorando a la única y fenomenal.

-No, definitivamente necesita menos teoría y más práctica.-sentenció Palmon, que no estaba dispuesta a ver más películas de Sandra Bullock_(N/A:cosa lógica y normal)._

-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!-les recordó Mimi.

-Vale, gruñona.-dijo Yolanda con una sonrisa-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pues verás...

Dejemos a la única y fenomenal Mimi Tachikawa y su fiel digimon Palmon haciendo sus cosas en la pelu, para averiguar como afrontaba el día el otro modelo, Betamon.

-Puaj, Betamon, tenemos que hablar.-le dijo Michael a su digimon, que nuevamente había vomitado en el váter.

-No pasa nada Michael, algo que comí me ha sentado mal.-intentó excusarse Betamon.

-No, amigo. Recuerda que vengo de Hollywood. Tienes un problema. Se llama bulimia. Es una clase de...

-Tú no sabes lo que es una clase, Michael, soy yo el que se juega el cuello todos los días. Y no estoy desvariando. Eres tú el que desvaría. Desvaría este sistema monstruoso. Y... ¿sabes? Te diré la verdad. ¡Tú no sabes afrontar la verdad! Cuando alargues tu mano, y te la encuentres toda manchada de mocos, que antes eran la cara de tu amigo, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.¡Olvídalo Michael, ES CHINATOWN!-interrumpió Betamon en tono épico.

-¡Ya basta!¡Puedes ser una estrella sin sufrir todo esto!¡Mira a mi padre, el se divierte con su trabajo!

-Ya, por eso ha bajado al vigésimosegundo lugar de los galanes más apuestos de Hollywood. Dentro de un año, como Val Kilmer.

-Vámonos a esa dichosa sesión y terminemos de una vez con esta pesadilla.-concluyó Michael.

Ambos, humano y digimon, tomaron un taxi hacia la sede de Zxara donde sería el evento. SE encontraba en TriBeCa, al sur de Manhattan. No se hablaron durante la mayor parte del trayecto. No así el taxista.

-Vaya, esto es muy raro.

-¿El qué?-dijo Michael sin prestar atención.

-Los árboles. Hace unos minutos estaban secos, pero ahora están completamente floridos...

Llegaron a la sede de Zxara, y tras pagar al taxista con una generosa propina, bajaron.

-Aquí es.-dijo Michael.

-Sí.-contestó Betamon.

-Deberíamos entrar.-declaró el chico.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó Michael sorprendido.

-Sí vamos a estar enfadados por esto, no pienso hacerlo.-dijo Betamon.

-Hazlo, amigo, pero solo tomalo con calma¿Vale?

-¡De acuerdo!

Entraron ambos, se presentaron a los encargados y se dirigieron al lugar donde todo estaba dispuesto para la sesión de fotos, justo al lado de una gran enredadera.

-Vaya, parece que no ha llegado la estrella.-dijo el rubio.

-Te equivocas, Michael. Estoy justo aquí.-dijo una voz a su espalda. No era la voz de Mimi.

Y es que la única y fenomenal se encontraba, junto a Palmon, en un taxi rumbo a ese mismo lugar. La portadora de la inocencia estaba notoriamente satisfecha con su nuevo color de pelo, pero de lo que no estaba satisfecha era del enorme atasco que se había formado en Canal Street, ya que se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la peluquería. De hecho, el taxista había bajado a ver que pasaba, y precisamente volvía en ese instante.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó la chica amargamente.

-Al parecer, la raíz de un árbol ha atravesado el asfalto.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-se sorprendió Mimi.

-Ni idea. Ya le dije al chico al que lleve antes que los árboles estaban raros...

El taxista estaba atónita, pero la ahora peliverde tenía una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Palmon y Mimi se miraron entre sí, recordando ambas las palabras de Quetzalmon.

-Tome esto, señor. A partir de ahora iremos a pie.-dijo Mimi pagando al taxista.

Por fortuna, Canal Street atravesaba TriBeCa y no estaban muy lejos, y en un cuarto de hora llegaron al centro de Zxara. Cuando entraron, los allí presentes les echaron en cara su tardanza, pero Mimi solo quería encontrar a Michael. Y le encontró. Besándose con una chica de 14 años, de cabello azul oscuro y vestida con un gusto pésimo. En otras palabras, besándose con Gwen Langley.

-¡MICHAEL!-grito Palmon, mientras Mimi solamente miraba atónita.

Los dos jovenes se separaron, lo que permitió que Michael dijera esas palabras tan de "película" de Sandra Bullock.

-¡Mimi!¡Esto no es lo que parece!

¡Cómo que no es lo que parece, capullo, le estabas comiendo la boca a la peor enemiga de la chica que te gusta!¿Cómo?¿Qué se supone que el narrador es imparcial?Bueno, pues haré lo que suelen hacer los narradores imparciales en estos casos:¡Un Flash-back!

**Flash-back**

-¡Gwen!¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Michael.

-Me he apuntado al casting para hacer de modelo de ropa digimon, como tu novia.

-Un momento, ni Mimi es mi novia ni hay ningún casting...¿Por qué no hay ningún casting, verdad?-le preguntó el rubio a la directora de marketing, que estaba al lado de Gwen.

-Lo siento, chico.-se excusó la mujer-Pero uno no dice que no cuando le llama alguien que ha sido Miss New York en todas las categorías en las que ha participado. Alégrate de que no la haya dado el puesto directamente.

-Pero necesita un digimon...-protestó Michael.

-Ay, pobre Michael. Si tu controladora y paranoica novia te dejase ver mi blog, sabrías que hace semanas que tengo una compañera, mucho más _cool_ que una flor mustia¿Verdad, Lunamon?-dijo la peliazul.

-Por supuesto Gwen.-dijo un digimon a su espalda, que en ese momento se dejo ver. Era una especie similar a un conejo de color blanco rosáceo, con dos pares de orejas violetas, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, con varios dibujos de lunas en su cuerpo. Se parecía a Terriermon y a Lopmon, pero en vez de cuernos, en la frente tenía un mechón violeta.-¡Soy el más hermoso digimon que existe!-dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

Michael intercambió una mirada con Betamon y murmuró:

-Esto no está bien...

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó Gwen.

-Digo que no está bien. Solo haces esto para fastidiar a Mimi. Desde que te conozco no te he visto hacer otra cosa.-declaró el rubio, enojado.

Una sombra de frustración nublo los ojos de la chica, pero esta lo disimulo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Y por qué piensas que quiere hacer esto tu novia?Por lo que he oído, quiere ser cocinera. Te equivocas si crees que es todo bondad. Quiere fastidiarme tanto o más que yo a ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no pretendas que te siga el juego. Y te repito que Mimi y yo no somos novios.

-Entonces estás libre, quieres decirme.-dijo Gwen mientras se acercaba insinuante.

-Eso no es lo que he di...- Michael no pudo terminar su frase porque Gwen le había besado de improviso. Por el rabilllo del ojo vio a una chica parecida a Mimi, pero no era ella. Tenía el pelo verde. Y durante un microsegundo, cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que tantas otras veces. Que besaba a Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡MICHAEL!

**Flash-back end**

Vale, tal vez me precipitara al juzgar a Michael, pero él también podía haberse separado antes. Pero retomemos la historia, que es a lo que habéis venido.

-¡Mimi!¡Esto no es lo que parece!

La joven Tachikawa endureció su apasionado corazón y dijo:

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones de tus líos, no somos novios. Aunque "alguna" haya pensado lo contrario.

Gwen se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, pero el digimon que la acompañaba sorprendió a Mimi.

-¿Ese digimon es tu compañero, Gwen?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí¿Qué pasa?¿Solo los niños elegidos de Japón podéis tenerlo o qué?-contestó la peliazul con intención de provocar a la única y fenomenal.

-Cállate y madura. Y tú también, Michael. Vine a advertiros de que puede haber un digimon maligno en la ciudad, no para una estúpida sesión de fotos.

-Eso, buscate una excusa para no competir conmigo. Ya sabemos todos el resultado.

Mimi soltó una risa amarga.

-Te diré una cosa. Vine aquí solo para fastidiarte. Desde que participamos en aquel concurso de belleza hace tres años es lo que hemos hecho siempre que nos vemos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, al igual que la primera vez que fui al digimundo, que no quiero hacer las cosas como siempre las he hecho. No quiero pelear contra digimons malvados, y no quiero pelear contigo, porque alguien ajeno saldrá herido. Ahora creo que puede haber un digimon malvado cerca, y aunque no quiero pelear con él, lo haré si no hay más remedio, porque sino algo malo puede pasarle a gente inocente. Ayúdame, y dejemos esta absurda rivalidad¿Qué me dices?

-Que le cuentes eso a quien le importe. Es evidente que me tienes envidia.

-¡Oh, por favor!-se hartó Palmon. Esa chica era ridículamente testaruda.

Mimi estaba dispuesta a realizar un último intento, pero Michael interrumpió bruscamente:

-¡Mimi!¡Cuidado!

Todo fue muy rápido y confuso. La portadora de la inocencia solo pudo ver como Michael se abalanzaba hacia ella. Instintivamente, se preparó para un choque que nunca se produjo. Y es que la enredadera había atrapado a Michael. Pero eso no era todo. En el suelo se abrieron una serie de grietas de las que emergieron una docena de Weedmon, subespecie oscura de Vegiemon, y no con buenas intenciones. Uno de ellos lanzó un latigazo contra Gwen. Mejor dicho, intentó lanzarlo.

-Lunamon digievoluciona en...¡Lekismon!

La forma campeón de Lunamon era la de un conejo humanoide experto en artes marciales llamado Lekismon. Este agarró el brazó de ese Weedmon y, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, arrojó ese Weedmon hacia el grupo de ellos que se acercaba, derribando a dos de ellos, aunque uno se le acercó demasiado. Una patada de Lekismon le envió lejos, atravesando incluso el escaparate de la tienda. Pero eso dejo ver el panorama de la calle. Cientos de Weedmon emergían del suelo, destrozando el asfalto y las aceras, y parecían dirigirse a la tienda.

-Que no cunda el pánico. A lo mejor son clientes.-dijo la directora de markéting, aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

Mientras tanto, Mimi trataba de desatar a Michael de su vegetal prisión. La enredadera parecía haber recuperado su estatus inanimado, y lo consiguió sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien, Michael?-preguntó la peliverde con preocupación.

-¿Lo estás tú?-preguntó Michael.

-Sí...

-Entonces yo también.-dijo pese a que era evidente que la presión de la enredadera le había provocado numerosas y dolorosas contusiones. De hecho, apenas era capaz de tenerse en pie sin ayuda de Mimi. Tosió, y de su boca salió sangre.

-¡Eso es sangre!¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!-exclamó Mimi.

-Lo siento, Mimi. De verdad, fue Gwen la que me besó. Yo no besaría a nadie más que a ti...

-Michael. Yo...también solo quiero besarte a ti...-reconoció Mimi.

-Chupi, pero tal vez tengáis una mejor ocasión cuando nos libremos de estos Weedmon.-comentó Betamon.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-dijo Lekismon.

-Me temo que por muchos puñetazos y pataditas que les des van a seguir atacando.-informó Palmon.

-Oh, tengo un par de trucos en mis guantes¡Bomba de luz de luna!

Las lunas crecientes de los dos guantes de Lekismon se iluminaron con una luz azulada. El digimon cruzó sus puños, y de ellos emergió una esfera de luz azul que se apartó de ella y se sitúo en el centro del local, cerca del techo, ante la atónita mirada del equipo que solo pretendía tomar unas fotos. Fue la directora de markéting la que habló.

-¿Eso debería impresionarnos?

Como contestación, Lekismon chasqueó los dedos, y se produjo un fulgor azulado. Al despejarse la luz, tanto los Weedmon como el personal de Zxara estaban dormidos.

-Buen trabajo, novata.-admitió Palmon, impresionada-Has estado muy astuta al dormir también a los humanos. Eran un peligro para sí mismos.

-Siendo sincera, ha sido sin querer. Es la primera vez que estoy en nivel campeón.

-Pero hay muchos más Weedmon ahí fuera. ¿Podrás con ellos, Betamon?

-Betamon digievoluciona en...¡Seadramon!

Dado que los responsables del local estaban plácidamente dormidos, Seadramon no se preocupó por derribar un par de paredes para hacerse sitio. Una vez salió del local, usó sus flechas de hielo para congelar a los Weedmon más cercanos. Pero había más de mil, y quién sabe cuántos en toda la ciudad.

-Hay demasiados. ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlos a todos?-se preguntó Michael, ignorando el dolor.

-¡Mira!¡Parece que la mayoría vienen de Wall Street!Deberíamos ir allí.-dijo Mimi.

-Con los que hay aquí ya tenemos suficientes, ¿no crees?-repuso Michael.

-¡No, tonto!Estos Weedmon no son muy fuertes, y tampoco son muy listos. Debe de haber algo o alguien controlandoles. Seguramente si acabamos con eso, los Weedmon se pararán.-explicó Mimi.

-Tienes razón. Seadramon, llevanos a Wall Street, rápido.

-Espera un momento.-pidió Mimi. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la pared más alejada del roto escaparate, dónde Lekismon trataba de hacer reaccionar a Gwen, que estaba sentada de cuclillas apoyada en la pared, con la cara hundida en sus manos.-Gwen, se que es díficil, pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Gwen levantó la mirada y con frialdad dijo:

-No me necesitáis a mí, sino a Lekismon. Déjame en paz y salva al mundo.

-Eso no es cierto. Sin ti, Lunamon no hubiese podido digievolucionar, y hubieramos estado a merced de los Weedmon.

-Es cierto, Gwen. Somos un equipo.-confirmó Lekismon.

-Tú...¿Quieres que vaya?-preguntó Gwen a su digimon.

Lekismon asintió con la cabeza, y la peliazul aceptó montar en Seadramon rumbo a Wall Street. Por el camino, tuvieron que derrotar a varias aglomeraciones de Weedmon. En uno de esos momentos, un hombre les dio ánimos desde una de las ventanas. Mimi sonrió.

-Gracias, señor De Niro.-dijo.

Siguieron el camino, hasta que al doblar una esquina se encontraron con decenas de miles de Weedmon que cubrían totalmente la calle y se disponían a atacarles.

-¡Bomba de luz de luna!

Nuevamente, un fulgor azulado cubrió el cielo, y todos esos Weedmon cayeron dormidos, pero Lekismon gastó toda su energía e involucionó en Lunamon.

-Buen trabajo, a partir de ahora vamos nosotros.-dijo Mimi.

-Hey, allí hay algo extraño...-anunció Michael.

Era cierto, entre los rascacielos se podía discernir una luz de arcoiris. Se dirigieron hacia allí y divisaron el origen de esa luz. Era un cetro. Un cetro en manos de un digimon humanoide violeta, que tenía otro cetro con serpientes entrecruzados. El digimon también les divisó y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Michael con desconfianza.

El digimon sonrió más aún y tras unos segundos, habló.

-Me llamo Lotosmon. ¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros?-preguntó educadamente.

Los chicos y los digimons se miraron. Aquel no era el tipo de digimon malvado que esperaban encontrar. Al final, miraron a Mimi, pues suya había sido la idea de ir allí. Esta se dirigió a Lotosmon.

-¿Eres tú quién está haciendo que los Weedmon ataquen la ciudad?-preguntó intentando no parecer que la estaba acusando.

-Sí.-dijo Lotosmon, como si no fuera con ella la cosa. Todos volvieron a mirar a Mimi.

-Mmmm¿Podría dejar de hacerlo, por favor?-pidió Mimi.

-Me temo que no. Los humanos habéis destruido el hábitat de mis queridas flores y árboles para levantar estos estúpidos rascacielos. Es justo que mis Weedmon los destruyan¿No os parece?

-Oh, entiendo. No molestaremos más. Buenos días.-Se despidió Mimi.

Y Seadramon se fue de allí, con Palmon, Lunamon y sus compañeros humanos, dejando que Lotosmon continuará su destructivo plan. No fue hasta que estuvieron lejos y no se veía aquel brillo arcoiris que Gwen se percató de algo.

-¡Un momento!¿Soy la única que cree que algo falla?

-¿A qué te refi...?Oh, no.-dijo Lunamon.

-Es cierto. Hemos ido allí a detener a Lotosmon, no a charlar.-dijo Palmon.

-Será mejor que volvamos.-sugirió Seadramon.

-No. Pensemos un momento.-dijo Mimi.

-¡No me digas que te has tragado el cuento de Lotosmon!-exclamó Gwen.

-Sí, todos lo hemos hecho. ¿Pero por qué nos damos cuenta ahora?-se preguntó la peliverde.

-Ya no se ve la luz arcoiris, seguro que es por eso.-respondió Michael.

-Entonces, si nos acercamos de nuevo a esa luz, volveremos a creernos todo lo que diga Lotosmon.-dijo Palmon con pesar.

-No si no la vemos. Iremos con los ojos cerrados. ¿Sabrás ir, Seadramon?-pregunto la única y fenomenal.

-Por supuesto.

Y nuevamente repitieron el camino, esta vez a ciegas, con los gruñidos de los miles de Weedmon como ruido de fondo.

Cuando se detuvieron, oyeron claramente la risa de Lotosmon.

-Jijiji. Habéis vuelto. Puede que finalmente se equivocaran al decirnos que eras la digidestinada más débil, Mimi Tachikawa. Mejor, así será más divertido acabar contigo.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?¿Y como sabes mi nombre?-quiso saber Mimi.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, querida. Pero un amigo me pidió que te eliminara, y le debía un favor demasiado grande para negarle esta pequeñez.

-¿De que está hablando, Mimi?-preguntó Michael.

-No lo sé. Un digimon muy extraño apareció cuando me reuní con los chicos y dijo que los digimons oscuros más fuertes habían desaparecido del digimundo, pero yo creía que habíamos terminado con todos ellos...

-Bueno, como os destruiré muy pronto, supongo que puedo decíroslo. Las Bestias Sagradas nos encerraron en un lugar llamado el Área Oscura.¿No entraste nunca al interior del monte Mugen?Allí esta el portal que conecta las dos áreas. El amigo del que te hablaba tiene la capacidad de abrir dicho portal, y cuando se abrió, todos los digimons allí encerrados luchamos entre nosotros y al final, cinco de nosotros logramos escapar. Mi amigo nos dijo dónde os encontraríamos, y aquí estoy. Ahora, ofreced algo de resistencia o será muy aburrido.

-Pareces bastante sensata.¿Por qué no rompes con esos digimons oscuros e inicias una nueva vida?-sugirió Mimi.

-Jiji, destruir es demasiado divertido, y más cuándo has estado tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Venga, pelead un poco, os prometo no usar mi Séptima Fantasía.

-¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?-preguntó Lunamon.

-Que sea malvada no significa que sea mentirosa. Cómo no os veo muy convencidos, os propongo un trato. De camino aquí vi una bonita isla un kilómetro al sur de esta. Os espero allí en diez minutos para pelear, sin truquitos para anular la voluntad. Y, como incentivo, si no venís haré explotar a todos los Weedmon que he liberado, arrasando Manhattan con ellos. _Au révoir._

Unos segundos después, se atrevieron a abrir los ojos. El suelo seguía cubierto de Weedmons, esta vez muy asustados por las intenciones de su ama.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Michael.

-Hay que pelear. No podemos permitir que cumpla su amenaza.-dijo Mimi.

Todos asintieron. Sentían que Lotosmon era muy capaz de destruir una gran ciudad por diversión. Seadramon se dirigió al lugar dónde tendría lugar la batalla.

Governors Island es un lugar familiarizado con la guerra. Fortificada durante la batalla de Long Island,en 1776, la artillería allí instalada permitió al ejército de George Washington evitar su completa aniquilación. Prisión militar durante la Guerra de Secesión, y ya en el siglo XX, sede del ejército primero, y de los guardacostas después. Hacía 5 años que estos se habían marchado, y desde entonces la isla era un remanso de paz. Hasta ahora.

Seadramon acababa de llegar a la isla. Por el norte, había un parque en cuyo centro se alzaba el fuerte, y frente a él, aguardaba Lotosmon.

-Palmon, digievoluciona ahora.-dijo Mimi a su compañera.

-Pero me darás la tierra igualmente, ¿No?

-Pues claro, tonta.-dijo la peliverde divertida.

-Palmon digievoluciona en...¡Togemon!Togemon digievoluciona en...¡Lilymon!

-Me uniré a vosotros. Lunamon digievoluciona en...¡Lekismon!

Los tres digimons se acercaron a Lotosmon, que seguía sonriendo. Se distribuyeron en un imaginario semicírculo, con Lillymon frente a Lotosmon, Lekismon a su izquierda y Seadramon a su derecha. La malvada digimon casi sentía lástima de ellos. Casi.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lotosmon lanzó su cetro arcoiris al cielo, provocandoun moméntaneo despiste a sus oponentes. Durante ese milisegundo, corrió hacia Seadramon y le golpeó en la cabeza con su vara de serpientes, para después volverse hacia la sorprendida Lekismon.

-¡Serpiente Oscura!

De esa vara emergió un rayo negro que arrojo a Lekismon al árbol situado tras ella, que comenzó a retorcerse y la aprisiono en su tronco, inmovilizándola completamente.

El cetro de arcoiris empezó a caer.

Lilymon alzó su vuelo, preparandose para lanzar su cañon de flores. Lotosmon previó sus intenciones y también alzó el vuelo, pisando en la dolorida cabeza de Seadramon para tomar impulso.

Una vez estuvo a la altura de Lilymon, esta usó su cañon de flores contra Lotosmon, pero esta deshizo la bola de energía con un golpe de su vara.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó Lilymon.

Pero Lotosmon la miraba sonriente y con su mano izquierda indicaba a Lilymon que se acercase.

El cetro de arcoiris cayó al suelo.

-¡Serpiente Oscura!¡Serpiente Oscura!¡Serpiente Oscura!

Lilymon a duras penas era capaz de evadir los rayos negros que lanzaba Lotosmon, de modo que atacar quedaba lejos de sus posibilidades. Lotosmon solo cesaba sus ataques para reírse alegremente. Hacía siglos que nadie era capaz de esquivar su Serpiente Oscura.

-¡Flechas de hielo!

Un recuperado Seadramon aprovecho que Lotosmon estaba ocupada con Lilymon para lanzar su ataque con todo el poder que fue capaz de reunir, congelándole el brazo izquierdo. Lamentablemente, tuvo que involucionar a Betamon.

Pero esa distracción de Lotosmon aflojó la presión que aquel árbol ejercía sobre Lekismon, permitiendo a esta liberarse. Las lunas de sus guantes se iluminaron con una espectral luz blanca.

-¡Cortes de Luna Fantasmal!

De esos puños emergieron dos cuchillas de luz blanca con forma de luna creciente que partieron el brazo congelado de Lotosmon. Esta se miro el lugar donde debía estar su brazo, y luego miró a Lekismon.

-¡Sueño venenoso!

Lotosmon sopló en dirección a Lekismon, y de su boca salió un siniestro gas púrpura, que rodeó a Lekismon en una nube de niebla tóxica, dentro de la cuál la digimon tosía ostensiblemente. Cuándo se disipo la nube, se pudo ver que había involucionado en Lunamon.

-¡Cañon de flores!

Lilymon no dudo en atacar a Lotosmon aprovechando lo que parecía ser su momento más bajo, y el impacto aturdió a Lotosmon.

-¡Ahora no sonríes tanto!-exclamó Lilymon, confiada.

-Reconozco que os he subestimado. Pero solo me habéis dañado levemente por mi falta de práctica. No sois rivales para mí.

-¿Levemente?¡Has perdido un brazo!

-De momento.-Lotosmon sonrió misteriosamente y apuntó su vara hacia sí misma-¡Serpiente Pura!-Lotosmon fue bañada por un destello de luz blanca, del que salió con un nuevo brazo y sin daño alguno-Bueno,¿por dónde íbamos?¡Ah, sí!¡Serpiente Oscura!

Esta vez el rayo negro golpeó a Lilymon, paralizándola. Al no poder usar sus alas, sufrió una aparatosa caída, tras la que involucionó en Palmon.

Lotosmon tomó tierra y observó a sus oponentes caídos. Estaban demasiado débiles para ponerse de pie. Lotosmon decidió darles unos minutos más de vida, pues le habían proporcionado una buena diversión. Sus compañeros humanos, sin embargo, no disfrutarían de esa suerte.

La terrible digimon se acercó lentamente a los tres humanos, que habían asistido desesperados al combate.

-Mmmm, no sé que hacer. ¿A cuál de vosotros debería matar primero?¿Rubio, verde o azul?-se preguntaba Lotosmon.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-gritó Michael.

-¡Ah, que idea!-dijo la digimon, ignorándole-¡Jugaremos a un juego muy divertido!¡Se llama leer la mente a los niños asustados!Pero para eso necesitaré...esto.

El cetro arcoiris había salido disparado del lugar dónde había caído directo hacia la regenerada mano de Lotosmon.

-Bien, empecemos por ti, Michael.-Lotosmon y Michael quedaron atrapados en sendos cilindros de luz arcoiris.-Vaya, eres el héroe romántico, dispuesto a morir protegiendo a tu amada...veamos que piensa ella.-el cilindro de Michael se trasladó a Mimi-...argh, que asco de dulzura y bondad, pero también estarías dispuesta a morir si con ello salvaras al resto...-el cilindro se trasladó a Gwen-...¿Y que hay de ti?Oh, ¡Delicioso!¡Sublime!¡Tan delicioso y sublime que eres la elegida!¡Serpiente Oscura!

El rayo negro impactó en Gwen, pero en vez de atravesarla, la arrojó al agua, para que mientras se hundía lentamente no pudiera dejar de pensar en los dolorosos recuerdos que Lotosmon había removido.

**Pov Gwen**

¿Quién eres?_Nadie. Todo va bien_¿Seguro?_Sí, déjame entrar _No quiero volver ahí. _Entra conmigo una última vez, por favor._ Vale, pero que sea la última.

Es mi sexto cumpleaños. Han montado una fiesta muy grande en el orfanato. La gente suele pensar que los orfanatos son sitios horribles. Para mí fue el último lugar dónde fui feliz. Supongo que depende que papás te adopten. Me hubiera gustado que me adoptasen los papás de Mimi. Pero no fueron ellos. Fueron los Langley.

Me habían traído un vestido rojo y blanco muy bonito. Tenía lacitos, y todos decían que estaba muy guapa. Yo no sabía porque me lo habían dado, supuse que era un regalo. Pero en realidad era un préstamo, cuyos intereses nunca seré capaz de pagar.

Después de la fiesta, me llevan a la sala de espera. Allí hay un hombre y una mujer. Son muy guapos. Me los presentan. Se llaman X e Y Langley. Estoy casi dos horas hablando con ellos. Me dicen muchas veces que soy muy guapa.¡Ya lo sé, me lo habéis dicho hace un momento!A mí me gusta mucho la tarta de manzana¿Cuál es vuestra tarta preferida? Y Langley dice que las chicas guapas no comen tarta, y que si quiero seguir siendo una chica guapa me olvidé de la tarta de manzana. Respondo que entonces no quiero ser una chica guapa. Y Langley se asusta mucho. Después de hablar vamos los tres al despacho del director del orfanato, que esta junto a la psicóloga. X e Y Langley se quedan fuera. El director dice que quieren ser mis papás. La psicóloga pregunta si me han caído bien. Digo que no sé. Me gusta que me digan que soy guapa, pero no que no pueda comer tarta de manzana. Se miran. Se hablan al oído. No se dan cuenta de que soy pequeña, no sorda. La psicóloga dice que no deberían dejar que me adoptasen. El director dice que piensan donar mucho dinero, con él que podrán ayudar a muchos más niños. La psicóloga me mira y dice que el vestido que llevo es un regalo suyo. Digo que ahora me caen mejor. Pobre niña sola de seis años, te compran con vestidos.

Es mi octavo cumpleaños. Pero no hay fiestas. Ensayo un número de claqué para el concurso Miss Brooklyn Infantil. No me sale. X Langley me grita. Los Langley siempre ganan, dice. Me da miedo, pero no puedo pensar con claridad y me equivoco en los pasos. X Langley se enfada y me pega muy fuerte. Luego me traen una tarta de manzana y se me olvida todo. Pobre niña sola de ocho años, te compran con dulces.

Tengo ya 11 años y estoy en un concurso de Miss New York. Hay mucho ruido al lado. Debe ser la niña japonesa. No ha parado de hablar con todas las chicas. Yo la he estado evitando. Como dice Y Langley, en un concurso de belleza, todas las que no son tú son tus enemigas. Oigo risas. ¿Risas?Me asomo a ver que pasa. La niña japonesa está contando algo y todas la demás chicas se ríen. Que absurdo, las enemigas no ríen juntas. Este concurso lo gano fijo. Tenía razón, he ganado. X Langley me da una palmada en el hombro y dice: "los Langley siempre ganan". Busco con la mirada a la niña japonesa. Está con sus padres, pero está muy contenta. Sus padres también están contentos, se ríen mucho. Muy bien, Mimi, dice la madre mientras besa a su hija una y otra vez. Se llama Mimi. X e Y Langley nunca están tan contentos, por muchos concursos que gané. Y Langley dice que esos padres son más infantiles que sus hijos y que es mejor ser muy rígido. Pobre niña sola de once años, te compran con mentiras.

Tengo 14 años y hoy voy a mi nuevo colegio. Nos hemos mudado de Brooklyn a Manhattan, porque Y Langley dice que toda la gente guapa está en Manhattan, y nosotros somos gente guapa. Entro en clase y me doy de bruces con Mimi. Otra vez. En casi todos los concursos de la zona de Nueva York está ella, y ahora viene a mi nuevo colegio¿Por qué?No es guapa, si lo fuera habría ganado algún concurso, y lo habría celebrado con sus estúpidos padres._¿La odias?_¡Sí!¡Siempre que creo ser feliz, ella aparece para fastidiarme!¡Pues ahora la fastidiaré yo!Finjo ser alguien que no soy, para atraer a los amigos que tiene Mimi, y ponerlos en su contra.¡Como ella puso a mis padres en mi contra!¡Si no hubiera nacido, podrían haberme adoptado los Tachikawa!¡Podría tener amigos siendo yo misma!¡Podría reír pasase lo que pasase!¡Incluso podría comer tarta de manzana!_¿La odias?_Cada día más que el anterior. Pobre niña sola de catorce años, ¿Es qué solo hay odio en tu corazón?

Tengo 14 años y estoy de vacaciones. Han pospuesto el concurso de Miss Manhattan Verano, así que X e Y Langley no saben muy bien que hacer conmigo. Me compran un videojuego. Lo pruebo, porque no sé que otra cosa puedo hacer. La pantalla brilla. Algo está saliendo de ella. ¿Un digimon?Dice que se llama Lunamon, y que lleva mucho tiempo esperándome. No. Era yo quien la esperaba desesperadamente. Pobre niña, al menos ya no esta sola.

Abro los ojos_¿Qué haces?_Abro los ojos, estoy en el agua...me hundo _Sí. No sé como has despertado pero pronto dormirás para siempre...¡No, chica, no saltes al agua!_No puedo respirar, pero solo quiero ver quién es. A quién le importa si vivo o muero. Es ella. Mimi. Me agarra con fuerza, algo se le cae del bolsillo, y yo lo cojo. Me sube, saco la cabeza del agua y logró respirar.

**Pov Gwen End**

Mimi había saltado al agua decidida a rescatar a Gwen. Ella no debía estar ahí, solo estaba allí porque ella se lo había pedido. Ahora vivirían o morirían, pero lo harían juntas. Logra alcanzar a Gwen y subirla a la superficie. Respiran.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?-preguntó Gwen, extrañada.

-Porque eres mi amiga, boba.-contestó Mimi sorprendida.

-No, no lo soy.-decía Gwen entre lágrimas-Yo te odio, porque vives la vida que siempre quise tener.

-No es verdad. Es una ilusión de Lotosmon.-dijo incrédula Mimi, mientras agarraba un trozo de madera que providencialmente pasaba por allí.

-¡Te odio!Porque X e Y necesitaban algo que me hiciese olvidar lo mucho que les odio y tu pasabas por allí.-decía Gwen destapando unas lágrimas que hacía seis años que no derramaba.

-¡Me da igual!¡Te perdono!¡Solo quiero ser tu amiga!-gritaba Mimi con una luz verde saliendo de su corazón. En ese instante, del mojado MP3 en la mano de Gwen se pudo escuchar _Brave Heart._

-Palmon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Rosemon!

Los árboles más cercanos al mar se combaron y recogieron con sus ramas a las dos náufragas, depositándolas en tierra.

-¡NO!¡Soy yo quién controla las plantas!¡Atacadlas, estraguladlas, golpearlas!-ordenaba una histérica Lotosmon.

-Olvídalo. Las plantas no sirven a quien las maltrate.-explicó Rosemon.

-Da igual, aún tengo el temible poder de mis dos cetros para acabar contigo.¡Serpiente Oscura!

El rayo negro se dirigía al corazón de Rosemon, que permanecía hierática. De repente, millares de briznas de hierba se alzaron del suelo y formaron un escudo frente a Rosemon que el ataque de Lotosmon no pudo atravesar.

-Bah, aún tengo el poder de anular cualquier voluntad.-dijo Lotosmon, alzando su cetro arcoiris.

-No sin ese cetro.-dijo Rosemon, chasqueando el látigo de su mano izquierda para arrebatarle el cetro .-Y mucho menos sin ese otro.-dijo chasqueando el derecho y tomando la vara de serpientes.

-No, no, no. Podría haberte destruido fácilmente.-dijo Lotosmon aterrada-Me debes eso.

Rosemon hundió sus látigos en el suelo.

-¡Jaula de hiedra!

En el lugar donde estaba Lotosmon surgió un cubículo vegetal con barrotes atestados de espinas.

-¡No!¡Otro encierro no!-se quejó Lotosmon.

-Tú misma has sellado tu destino, infame.-dijo Rosemon.

-Jijiji, y tú el de la ciudad, estúpida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De los Weedmon que estoy haciendo explotar ahora mismo!

Los chicos miraron a la ciudad, parecía haber algunas pequeñas explosiones, pero pronto serían centenares de miles de pequeñas explosiones.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir.-dijo Rosemon apretando su puño. La jaula de hiedra se plegó sobre sí misma atravesando con sus mortales espinas a Lotosmon, que se convirtió en una nube de datos. Inmediatamente las explosiones cesaron.

Rosemon involucionó en Tanemon y se dirigió hacia Mimi. Los recuperados Lunamon y Betamon hicieron lo propio con Gwen y Michael.

-Se acabó.-anunció Michael- por allí se acercan los guardacostas. Nos ayudarán a volver.

-A ustedes dos solamente. Me temo que la señorita Tachikawa se viene conmigo.

Todos se volvieron, y descubrieron a un apuesto hombre de unos 24 años, de pelo castaño y mirada condescendiente. El acento de su vez delataba su origen británico.

-¿Quién eres y por qué debo ir contigo?-preguntó la portadora de la pureza.

-Me llamo Jenson y tenemos amigos comunes.-contestó el desconocido.

De las aguas calmadas tras Jenson emergió una enorme criatura. Mimi y Tanemon la reconocieron al instante.

-¡Whamon!-exclamaron al unísono.

-Mimi, Tanemon. Creed a Jenson. Debéis acompañarnos enseguida. La misma existencia de vuestro mundo está en juego.-alertó Whamon.

-Si es así, iremos.-dijo Mimi.-Adiós chicos.

-Hasta luego Mimi- se despidió Michael, que nuevamente sufría los dolores producidos por la enredadera.

-Hasta pronto.-se despidieron Lunamon y Betamon al unísono.

Y por último, Gwen.

-Adiós, amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

¡Por fiiiiiin!Espero que os guste el capítulo porque me ha costado lo mío. Lo menos sería dejar un review. Oh, no...las aclaraciones. Ahí van.

Desde el principio supe que este capítulo sería o muy largo o muy corto. También era el que más temía, pues se centra en Mimi, y, en menor medida, a Michael, personajes con los que menos empatía siento. Pero, desde luego, no iba a presentar a Mimi con el cliché injusto de niña pija y algo tontita. Estamos hablando de una pionera, que ya en Adventure agarro la caca de un Garbagemon( con guantes eso sí) y se la lanzó a un Amo Oscuro a la cara, al grito de "¡Estoy harta!"cuando estaba claro que pensaba:"¡Estoy hasta los p**** ovarios de que intentéis matarnos cuando no os hemos hecho nada, cab*****!¡Iros a tomar por c***!", la primera que optó por reunir a los digimons, la que volvió bueno a Ogremon, la que llamó a Ken cuando nadie más se atrevía, la que lideró la iniciativa de todos los digidestinados con los dispositivos en alto, es decir, que cuando zurrarse fallaba, ahí estaba ella, la única y fenomenal. Así que hice lo mejor que pude.

Pero, como he dicho, no tenía claro cuál debía ser su carácter, así que lo modele en base a un personaje creado por mí: Gwen Langley.

Como sabréis los lectores de La guerra de Myotismon, que un personaje sea creado por mí indica que ha sufrido o sufrirá una terrible desgracia. En el caso de Gwen Langley, extraje su triste pasado como niña sobreexplotada en el duro(y absurdo)mundo de los concursos de belleza infantiles de un episodio de _Bones _que me dejo realmente impactado. La idea de que fuese adoptada es básicamente porque durante el tiempo que he estado fuera, aparte de examenes, he revisionado la saga de Noah de Yu-Gi-Oh!, por fin sin censura.

En cuánto al nombre, se llama Gwen por Gwen Stacy, pero no la ñoña de la versión "clásica de Spiderman, sino a la que no mola solo cuando muere, la Ultimate. Y el apellido, por Asuka Langley, con la que comparte un comportamiento odioso causado por un trágico pasado.

Sus padrastros se llaman X e Y para deshumanizarlos y que parezcan más capullos aún.

¿Qué consecuencias tendrá en un futuro? A corto plazo ninguna. A medio y largo plazo se dejará caer por mi proyecto secreto y se verá envuelta en un peculiar triángulo amoroso.

Zxara y su matriz, Digitex, son empresas ficticias basadas en ciertas empresas reales cuyo nombre no diré, pues creo que es evidente.

TriBeCa es un barrio de Lower Manhattan fácilmente olvidable hasta que Robert "Dios no está por encima de mí, ni yo estoy por debajo de él"de Niro se mudo allí y fundó un festival de cine. Ahora todo el que es alguien en Manhattan vive allí, ya sea por cosas buenas(Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel) o malas(Dominique Strauss-Kahn, arresto domiciliario incluido). De hecho, no he podido evitar hacer que saliera De Niro. Es, por mucho, el mejor actor vivo que hay(a falta de revisar en profundidad la filmografía de Ricardo Darín), y es mi fic, así que si quiero que salga, lo hace.

Wall Street es esa parte de Manhattan repleta de rascacielos. No los más altos, pero sí todos juntos.

Governors Island ya hablé de ella en el mismo fic, y esto no es ninguna enciclopedia.

Y pasamos a los digimons. El maloso estándar del capítulo de hoy ha sido Weedmon, también conocido como Zassomon, que es un Vegiemon que no ha madurado lo suficiente. En el Gran Cañón en Digimon World hay unos cuántos. También hay que destacar a Lunamon y Lekismon, formas principiante y campeón respectivamente de Dianamon. Y de malosa jefa, Lotosmon. Aunque parezca una elección sencilla para enfrentarse a Rosemon, he tenido que descartar alternativas como la de QueenChessmon, con una partida de ajedrez final en Governors Island, pero no sabía como hilarlo con Rosemon.

Y por último Jenson y Whamon. De momento no os revelaré nada sobre ellos salvo que son compañeros. Tendrán un papel clave a corto plazo y anécdotico a largo plazo(pero será una anécdota divertida, os lo aseguro).

Eso es todo. Dejen reviews, y miren al cruzar la calle, que los lectores los quiero vivos(preferentemente¡Muajajajajá!).


	5. Batalla en la bahía

**BATALLA EN LA BAHÍA**

"...estuviste con Kaka de Luxe, pero no te oí cantar". Si alguien acierta de dónde he sacado esta frase, le revelaré en exclusiva el/la protagonista de mi fic secreto. Pero ahora, al tema. Este capítulo tratará sobre Jyou, Gomamon y otra persona. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>-No creo que sea una buena idea alquilar la carpa a unos menores.-le dijo Tokoro a su socio, mientras este contaba billetes.<p>

-Ni yo, pero después de que en Navidad esos digimons irrumpieran destrozándolo todo en el concierto de esos Teenage Wolves, nadie más ha querido ir allí. Esta podría ser la única oportunidad de sacar algo de dinero.-dijo el hombre despreocupado.

-Ya lo sé, pero si nos pillan, nos jugamos más que ese estúpido fajo.-protestó Tokoro.

-Tranquilo, mientras hayas sacado las bebidas alcohólicas, todo estará bien.

-Je, tiene gracia que digas eso...

En ese mismo instante, bajo la susodicha carpa:

-¡Vamos, delegado, tómate un chupito con tus compañeros!-dijo un chico que sostenía una botella de tequila, cuya cara estaba completamente roja, al igual que la de sus dos amigos. No quiero ser malpensado, pero yo creo que esos chicos habían bebido, y no precisamente agua.

-¡Qué no!¡Y como delegado de curso os pido...no, os ordenó, que me entreguéis esa botella ahora mismo!-gritó Jyou Kido, que no estaba por la labor de que sus compañeros de clase se desmadrasen mientras el fuese delegado.

-Vale chico, toma...-cedió el posiblemente ebrio alumno, entregando su preciado tequila.

-Gracias. Me alegra observar que el no estar en horario lectivo no es óbice para que se siga respetando la autoridad conferida por...por...¡Por Dios,¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?-exclamó el portador de la sinceridad mientras observaba atónito como sacaban una nueva botella, esta vez de ginebra.

-Déjalo, Jyou, parece que tu cargo no les impresiona.-comentó Gomamon a su lado.

-Pero si yo soy el delegado de clase...-se quejó amargamente Jyou.

-Relájate. Se supone que esto es una fiesta. ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con los demás?Quién sabe, tal vez incluso encuentres a una chica suficientemente beoda para ligártela.-dijo Gomamon malévolamente.

-¡Oye!Para que te enteres, no existe mujer que se resista a mis dotes de bailarín.-informó Jyou.

-¿Ah, sí?Pues ve y demuéstralo.-le retó el digimon.

-Pues claro que voy a ir.-dijo Jyou con firmeza.

Ambos compañeros se dirigieron hacia donde el grueso del alumnado realizaba patéticos movimientos simiescos...ejem, quería decir que danzaban armoniosamente al dulce son de ¿_Shake, shake, shake_ de Kc and the shunsine band?Vaya, alguien debería informar a estos chicos que, desgraciadamente, los 70 pasaron hace mucho. Pero mientras no sea reguetón, por mí vale. Jyou se apresuró a decir:

-Atención, chicos, preparaos para que esto deje de dar pena, porque Jyou Kido está en la casa.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, se dirigió al centro de la sala mientras no cejaba de realizar extraños movimientos pélvicos, agitar peligrosamente sus brazos y su cabeza(sus gafas estuvieron en un tris de salir despedidas), y hacer de vez el cuando lo que más tarde él afirmaría que era el _Moonwalk. _Una vez llegó al centro, concluyó su perfecta coreografía con un movimiento disco al más puro estilo Tony Manero. Gomamon mientras tanto le seguía a suficiente distancia como para que pareciese que no iba con él.

Una vez termino su show, Jyou sintió la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. El anzuelo estaba puesto, y solo tenía que esperar a ver que picaba. No tardó mucho en oírse un apasionado grito.

-¡Jyouuuuu!

El compañero de Gomamon se volvió para presenciar quién sería la afortunada de aquella noche. No era una chica de la academia pero la conocía. Falda ridículamente corta, camisa militar con una corbata, pelo rojizo y alborotado, y mirada de loca. Era ella. Era la imparable Jun Motomiya. Y se dirigía hacia él, pensó Jyou.

Y es que en los últimos meses Jun había estado rondando la casa de los Kido, en busca del hermano mayor de Jyou, Shuu. Le habían dicho que este estaba en Kioto investigando con el señor Takenouchi, y un par de días después, Jyou había contestado al teléfono recibiendo una sonora bronca de Shuu, y advirtiéndole de que nunca más dijese su paradero a trastornadas mentales. Desde entonces, de vez en cuándo Jun se pasaba a vigilar la casa por si aparecía Shuu.

Jyou tragó saliva. Si lo que contaba Yamato era cierto, haría bien en temer a esa chica. Pero tener miedo no implicaba ser descortés, y con gentileza y un ligero temblor en la voz, saludó a la chica.

-Ho...hola Jun.¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijeron que habría una fiesta con muchos chicos guapos y formales, pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo.-explicó Jun.

-Oh, gracias por pensar que soy feo y extravagante.-dijo Jyou con ironía.

-Al fin entiendo porque tu emblema es la sinceridad.-dijo, no menos irónicamente, Gomamon, que al fin se había atrevido a acercarse a su compañero.

-Vaya, que curioso. V-mon cree que Daisuke es una especie de genio, pero tu digimon no parece tenerte demasiado aprecio.-dijo Jun divertida.

-Dice eso para hacerse el duro, pero en realidad me idolatra.-comentó Jyou, mientras Gomamon ponía mirada de "Eso te crees tú".

-¿Y bien, no me vas a invitar a tomar algo?-cambió de tema Jun, dejando perplejos al dúo de la sinceridad.

-Eh, sí claro. Acompáñame.-ofreció Jyou, recibiendo un codazo en la pierna de su compañero, que sutilmente susurró:

-¿Qué haces?Es Jun, la hermana loca de Daisuke.

-Gomamon, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero detrás de la carpa hay una piscina.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?Si me lo hubieras dicho antes de empezar a bailar, aún conservarías mi respeto.

-Sí,sí. Vete a nadar.

Y de esta manera Gomamon dejó a Jyou a merced de Jun Motomiya.

-Es por aquí.-indicó Jyou dirigiéndose al lugar donde servían las bebidas(las que no había hurtado el trío de antes, claro), seguido de cerca por Jun, y abandonando el lugar dónde sus compañeros ahora bailaban un remix de la banda sonora de la nueva película de moda,Piratas del Caribe_(N/A:os recuerdo que esta historia sucede en el 2003)_.

Se acercaron a la barra, dónde los delegados del curso superior al de Jyou acumulaban todo el alcohol que podían encontrar para futuras reuniones sociales a la intemperie, conocidas usualmente como botellones, y de vez en cuando servían a sus compañeros, para evitar que interrumpiesen su dura labor.

-¿Qué vais a tomar?

-Yo una digi-cola.-pidió Jyou-¿Y tú,Jun?

-Otra digi-cola, pero la mía _light_.

Les sirvieron las bebidas, y tras tomar un sorbo, Jun preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Shuu?

-Hace mucho que no sé de él.-contestó Jyou.

-Supongo que será por mi culpa¿No?

-Sinceramente, creo que sí¿Puedo preguntarte que le hiciste?

-No mucho. Al menos no en comparación con lo que he hecho a otros chicos que me gustaban.-contestó Jun, melancólica.

-Explícate.

-Habrás oído lo que se dice de mí. Que acoso a los chicos. Pues eso no es verdad.

-No es eso lo que dice Yamato.

-Bah, Yamato es estúpido. Yo solo fui cariñosa, y él nunca me dijo que no le gustase. Fui yo quién descubrí que le gustaba Sora por accidente. Aquí mismo, además.

-¿Y con Shuu?

-Lo de Shuu fue muy distinto. Recién había descubierto la habitación de hotel en la que se alojaba, así que me colé en la cocina, me metí en los conductos de ventilación...

-Eso suena a acoso.

-¿Quieres que te cuente que pasó o no?

-Vale, vale. Continúa, por favor.

-Bien. Gracias a los planos que había robado previamente -Jyou enarcó una ceja, pero Jun ignoró ese gesto-sabía como ir a la habitación de Shuu. Llegué, salí del conducto, y entonces me enteré.

-¿Te enteraste de qué?-quiso saber Jyou.

-Oh, venga, ya sabes de que te hablo.

-No, no lo sé.

-¿En serio?Pues hazme caso, en cuánto veas a Shuu deberías hablar con él.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, eres una chica sorprendente, Jun.

-Gracias.-dijo Jun algo ruborizada-¿Y que hay de ti, Jyou?

-¿Qué hay de mí?-repitió Jyou, terminándose su digi-cola.

-¿No tienes ninguna pena de amor?-preguntó Jun.

Jyou se puso serio y dijo:

-No es algo de lo que suela hablar. De hecho, no he hablado de ello nunca.

-Pues puedes empezar contándomelo a mí. No es bueno guardarse las cosas del corazón. Y recuerda, soy una chica sorprendente.

Jyou sonrió. Jun tenía razón.

-Está bien. Pero aquí no, me molesta mucho el ruido.¿Podemos ir fuera?

-Por supuesto.-Jun terminó su digi-cola _light_ y acompañó fuera al menor de los Kido.

Aunque todas las previsiones del tiempo decían que iba a ser una noche calurosa, hacía bastante frío, y Jyou se quitó la chaqueta para dársela a Jun.

-Gracias. Ahora puedes contarme, si quieres.

-¿Te ha contado tu hermano como fue la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo?No él, sino Taichi, Yamato y el resto de nosotros.

-Bff, para nada. Pero sí me lo ha contado Momoe, la hermana de Miyako.

-Bien. Entonces sabrás que pasamos varios meses allí, aunque en el mundo real apenas pasó el tiempo. Algunas veces fue muy duro, pero para mí lo más duro fue cuando Taichi desapareció.

-Fue entonces cuándo entraste a trabajar en el restaurante de Digitamamon.¿Verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Cuesta creer que Digitamamon fuese tan malvado. Momoe y yo vamos a su restaurante todos los domingos. Es bastante caro, y es una lata que solo acepté dólares, pero la comida es deliciosa y el trato es genial.

-Es verdad,pero entonces no era ni mucho menos tan agradable como ahora. Me hicieron trabajar como un esclavo, hasta que Yamato me rescató. Pero hay algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Algo que me salvó antes de que llegase Yamato. Una vez, solo una vez, mientras estaba limpiando el suelo, creí oír la voz de Mimi. Cuándo me levanté, no la vi, y salí a buscarla, pero no la encontré. Cuándo volví, me pusieron dos semanas de trabajo extra por intentar escapar, pero no me importó. Ahora sé que Mimi nunca estuvo allí, así que supongo que creí oír lo que más anhelaba en ese momento.

-Estabas enamorado de Mimi.

-Sí, lo estaba. No era solo que me gustase, sino que en verdad la amaba.

-Por eso cuándo se separó del grupo te fuiste con ella.

-En parte sí. Quería estar con ella, pero sentía que realmente tenía razón y las peleas por sí solas no traerían más que muerte a nuestros amigos, como le pasó a Leomon.

-Murió para protegeros a los dos,¿No es cierto?

-Correcto. Fue entonces cuándo me convencí definitivamente para ser médico. Y cuándo un año después volvimos a reunirnos para liberar el poder de nuestros emblemas, Mimi nos sorprendió a todos al anunciar que se marchaba a EEUU. Yo la ayudé un poco, porque hablé con mi hermano Jim , que está estudiando allí, para que le enseñara como era todo.

-¿Está bueno?-interrumpió Jun.

-¡Está en EEUU!

-Perdón, perdón. Continúa.

-No mucho después, cuándo toda la familia fue a visitar a Jim, yo planeaba darle una sorpresa a Mimi. Tal vez incluso confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero al ir a su casa la vi junto a ese chico, Michael, y supé que la había perdido.

-Pero Michael y Mimi no son novios. Créeme, lo sabría.

-Pero lo serán, y más pronto que tarde.-dijo Jyou, mientras en Nueva York Michael se besaba con Gwen Langley.

-¡Pero aún no lo son!¡Todavía tienes una oportunidad!-insistió Jun.

-No. Yo sé que a Mimi le gusta Michael, y yo he pasado página. Pero necesitaba esta conversación para pasarla del todo.

-Tú sabrás. Yo he pasado muchas páginas en mi vida, pero cada una de ellas me duele como un cuchillo en el corazón.

-¿Sabes qué?Eres una chica estupenda. Si ellos no han sabido verlo, peor para ellos, ya encontrarás alguien que te quiera como eres.

-¿Nos enrollamos?

-No.

-Al menos tú sí eres sincero.-dijo Jun con una sonrisa- Shuu debería aprender de ti.

-No lo sé.-dijo Jyou- Por cierto¿No hace mucho más calor?

-Tienes razón.-contestó Jun quitándose la chaqueta del menor de los Kido.

Aquello era muy raro, hace nada haría una temperatura claramente bajo cero, y en ese momento había más de 20 grados. Pero ni Jun ni Jyou se preocuparon de ello, ya que su atención se desvió al quedar momentáneamente cubiertos por una enorme sombra. Ambos alzaron la mirada para ver que la había provocado.

-¡¿Qué es eso?-exclamó Jun.

-¡Es Devidramon!-Fue la respuesta de Jyou.

Devidramon se dirigía volando al puente que unía Odaiba y Tokio. Cuándo las miradas de los dos jóvenes se posaron en dicho puente, quedaron estupefactos. Se hallaba cubierto por una cúpula blanquecina, bajo la que a duras penas podía discernirse una espectacular ventisca.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntaba Jun.

-Esto...esto debe ser sobre lo que nos advirtió Quetzalmon.¡Eso lo están provocando digimons malvados!-se percató Jyou.

-Y vas a...ya sabes, darles la digitunda de sus vidas.

-Espero que no, pero podría ser. Tengo que buscar a Gomamon.-Jyou hizo ademán de entrar en la carpa pero se detuvo al ver lo que venía detrás de esta.-Oh, mierda...

Gomamon había ido a la parte de atrás de la carpa para descubrir que los compañeros de Jyou habían instalado una piscina allí pensando que haría calor. Algunos de ellos habían querido meterse en el agua pero resultaba que hacía demasiado frío para ello. Sin embargo, había algunos digimons. En concreto eran un SnowAgumon, un ModokiBetamon, y un simpático Dolphimon. Precisamente a este se dirigió Gomamon.

-¡Eh, yo te conozco!¿No estuviste conmigo cuándo BlackWarGreymon quiso destruir esa Piedra Sagrada subacuática?

-Sí, aunque no hicimos mucho.-dijo Dolphimon.

Los jóvenes SnowAgumon y ModokiBetamon, que no habían nacido aún en ese momento del que hablaban, quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Combatisteis a BlackWarGreymon?-preguntó SnowAgumon.

-¿Era tan terrible como se dice?-añadió ModokiBetamon.

-Sí que lo era. Eramos un montón de digimons, y además estaban los niños elegidos, pero separó el mar en dos y partió la roca en dos. Era puro odio.-contestó Dolphimon.

-Te equivocas, amigo. Solo estaba confuso, pero aún así era un tipo duro. De los más duros que he visto, y han sido muchos. También estaba ahí cuándo selló con su cuerpo la puerta de la colina de la luz_(N/A:Hikarigaoka)_. Eso fue heroico.-le defendió Gomamon.

-Pero por lo que yo sé eso no sirvió de nada.-dijo ModokiBetamon.

-Sí, seguro que no era tan fuerte. Es que los digimons viejos como vosotros sois muy debiluchos.-agregó SnowAgumon.

-¿Debilucho?¿Podría un digimon debilucho hacer esto?¡Vamos, peces!-preguntó Gomamon, que empezó a hacer virguerías tales como hacer que apareciesen peces de colores de cualquier líquido cercano, lo que provocó una gran sorpresa en cierto trío cuándo de la botella de ginebra emergió un solitario pececito rosa que se dirigió a la piscina.

-¿He bebido demasiado o acaban de salir dos peces de esa botella?

Pero ese pez no fue el único que se unió a Gomamon, que controlo a cerca de un centenar de peces que ordenó hacer figuritas y movimientos estrambóticos, para deleite de todos los presentes.

-Sí, no está nada mal.- admitió SnowAgumon.

-Lo que si es impresionante es eso de ahí.-dijo ModokiBetamon señalando en dirección al mar.

Gomamon miró hacia allí y con los ojos como platos confesó:

-Eso...no lo he hecho yo.

Y es que se les venía encima un maremoto que arrasó por completo la carpa y lo realmente importante, el alcohol allí almacenado.¿Y la gente?Sí, la gente también. La enorme ola les arrastró hasta impactar en los edificios sólidos, pero eso provocó que toda el agua se retrayera nuevamente hacia el mar, arrastrando a todos los alumnos consigo. Afortunadamente, Gomamon logró invocar a varios peces, que formaron una plataforma sobre la que todos estuvieron a salvo, incluido el equipo de música y su aterrado DJ. También, como no, Jun y Jyou. Fue este último el primero en dirigirse a los demás:

-¡Tranquilos!¡Esto es probablemente un ataque de digimons malignos!¡Yo me hago cargo de vuestra seguridad!¡Os prometo que no os pasara nada!¡Gomamon!¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí, sigue mi voz.-indicó el digimon. Jyou le hizo caso y se reunió con él, en lo que podríamos denominar la proa de la improvisada balsa.-¿Dices que ha sido un digimon?¿Le has visto?

-He dicho probablemente. Solo he visto la ola, pero por lo que pasaba en el puente pensé que era lo más posible.-explicó Jyou.

-¿Qué pasa en el puente?-quiso saber Gomamon.

-Míralo tú mismo.-dijo el mayor de los niños elegidos señalando aquella extraña cúpula, sobre la cuál Birdramon luchaba con Devidramon.

-Debemos ir a ayudar a Birdramon de inmediato.-dijo el digimon.

-¡No!Primero hay que poner a todos a salvo.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, pues soy el gran Plesiomon.-anunció una grave voz proveniente de una gran sombra debajo del agua. Tras decir esto, emergió la temible criatura.

Se trataba de una especie de dinosaurio marino con cuatro aletas, de color blanco, con manchas moradas y pelaje naranja. Parecía muy feroz. Aunque Gomamon no estaba demasiado impresionado.

-No estoy demasiado impresionado.-anunció este-Mira, tu aspecto demuestra que eres un digimon inteligente, así que lárgate antes de que me enfade.¡Que estoy muy loco, y no respondo de mis actos!

-Eres un necio.-declaró Plesiomon-Antes no me sentía del todo cómodo con tener que mataros. Al fin y al cabo, destruisteis a mi discípulo MetalSeadramon, que fue quien me traicionó, condenándome a eones de encierro. ¡Pero tu insolencia hacia el ser más poderoso que jamás surcase los mares merece un duro correctivo!

-Siento desilusionarte colega, pero ese ser del que hablas es el menda.¡Así que la has liao parda, _neng_!-dijo Gomamon, metido en su papel de matón barriobajero que, creía, intimidaría a Plesiomon.

Jyou no estaba tan convencido como su amigo.

-Esto...¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?Si es el maestro de MetalSeadramon, debe de ser temible.

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

-¡Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, idiota!-gruño Plesiomon.

-Gomamon digievoluciona en...¡Ikkakumon!Ikkakumon superdigievoluciona en...¡Zudomon!

-Pierdes el tiempo, iluso. El agua del mar me hace invencible.-se jactó Plesiomon.

-¿Sabes que otra cosa hace el agua?-preguntó Zudomon- Conducir la electricidad.¡Chispa de martillo!

El ataque del digimon de la sinceridad no iba dirigido a Plesiomon, sino al mismo mar. El electrificado ataque se propagó por el agua, amplificando tanto su radio de acción como su potencia. Pero Plesiomon tenía una sorpresa guardada. Antes de recibir el ataque, se alzo sobre la superficie del mar y permaneciendo estático en el aire, lo que le salvo de las intenciones de Zudomon.

-¿Puedes volar?¡Eso es trampa!-protestó el portador del martillo eléctrico.

-Y me temo que tu ataque ha aturdido a los peces.-anunció Jyou. Era verdad, los peces habían perdido la sincronía, y aunque se mantenían a flote a sí mismos y a sus pasajeros, eso era lo único que podían hacer ahora mismo. Pero más preocupante era el inminente ataque de Plesiomon.

-¡Sacudida sónica!

Un molesto pitido inundó el ambiente, y de la boca de Plesiomon salieron una serie de círculos azules que impactaron de lleno en Zudomon, haciéndolo involucionar en Gomamon al instante.

Jyou corrió hacia él preocupado.

-¡Gomamon!¡Háblame, Gomamon!

-Jyou...no te preocupes por mí...cumple tu promesa...-pidió Gomamon, tras lo que cerro los ojos, cayendo inconsciente. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero a Jyou le quedaba una última baza por jugar.

-¡Jun!Daisuke estaba esta noche con Ken¿No es cierto?

-Sí...

-¡Pues llama a tu hermano y dile que venga YA!

Jun sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Jajaja!Sois muy graciosos. ¿De verás pensabáis que vuestros amigos no tienen sus propios problemas?-soltó Plesiomon, lo que descorazonó a Jyou.-Pero tranquilos, vuestro fin está cerca.

-Te equivocas-dijo uno de los compañeros de Jyou.

-Sí, Kido ha hecho una promesa, y siempre cumple lo que promete.-dijo otro.

-Y no creo que¡hip!empiecé ahora¡hip!-agregó aquel al que había confiscado el tequila, que no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

-Chicos...-comenzó a hablar Jyou, que no creía ser merecedor de esa confianza ciega.

-¡Creemos en ti, Jyou!-le animó Jun, más incluso que a cierto cantante de pop adolescente en sus tiempos de grupi tarada.

Hasta el aterrado DJ puso su granito de arena:

-¡Vamos, chicos!¡Esta va para Gomamon y Jyou!-dijo, pinchando una canción, _Brave Heart_, al mismo tiempo que del corazón de Jyou salía un resplandor grisáceo. Gomamon abrió los ojos.

-Gomamon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Vikemon!

Jyou dirigió una mirada desafíante a Plesiomon y dijo:

-¡Estás acabado!Cumpliré mi promesa junto a Vikemon, porque tenemos algo de lo que tú careces.¡Tenemos a gente detrás que cree en nosotros!

-¡Tonterías!¡Todo el apoyo que recibas no puede nada sobre mi ilimitado control del medio marino!-replicó Plesiomon sumergiéndose en el mar. Vikemon fue tras él.

Estaban ambos bajo el agua, pero Vikemon no pudo encontrar a Plesiomon.

-¡Sacudida sónica!

El ataque de Plesiomon golpeó a Vikemon por la espalda, pero logró resistirse. Se volvió y dijo:

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor¡Hachas vikingas!

Vikemon trató de atacar a su rival con sus hachas, pero Plesiomon nadaba demasiado rápido y sus acometidas no lograron darle.

-¡Tristeza azul!

Nuevamente el ambiente quedó inundado por un pitido, pero esta vez era un sonido relajante. Vikemon notaba como perdía el ánimo de seguir combatiendo.

-¡No!¡Es una promesa!-exclamó el digimon de la sinceridad, rompiendo el hechizo de la Tristeza azul.-¡Hachas vikingas!

Esta vez Plesiomon, confiado tras emplear su técnica de Tristeza azul, no fue lo bastante veloz, y una de sus aletas fue dañada por el ataque de Vikemon.

-¡Argh!Es increíble, muy pocos pueden escapar de la Tristeza azul, pero eso ni significa nada.¡Sacudida sónica!

El ataque castigó duramente a Vikemon, pero eso no detuvo al bravo digimon, que atacó de nuevo con sus hachas, pero esta vez Plesiomon estaba prevenido, y lo esquivó con fácilidad.

-¡Pobre tonto!¡Ya te he dicho que mientras estemos en el agua nadie puede derrotarme!

Eso dio una idea a Vikemon, que ascendió rumbo a la superficie.

-Eso no te servirá.¡Sacudida sónica!

El ataque alcanzó de lleno al compañero de Jyou, pero este continuó su ascenso, para lo cuál tuvo que resistir varias ráfagas de Plesiomon, que logró resistir en parte por su gruesa piel, pero principalmente por su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad. Finalmente, salió a la superficie.

-¡Vikemon!¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo?-preguntó su compañero.

-Absolutamente nada.-contestó Plesiomon, que también había emergido-Es hora de terminar el juego¡Bomba de Cola de Agua!

Plesiomon golpeó con su cola la superficie del mar, lo que levantó una enorme pared de agua que se dirigía directamente hacia Vikemon.

-¡Golpe Permafrost!

Vikemon junto sus dos puños y con ellos golpeó el agua, congelando toda la superficie del mar en un radio de dos kilómetros, lo que, por supuesto, incluía la ola que le venía encima y que, una vez congelada, quebró con facilidad con un golpe de sus hachas.

-Ahora estamos parejos.-anunció Vikemon.

-Te equivocas nuevamente.¿Tan pronto has olvidado mi capacidad de volar?-se burló Plesiomon y, para demostrarlo, se puso a volar en círculos sobre Vikemon, como un buitre vuela sobre la que va a ser su cena.

-No lo he olvidado. De hecho, contaba con ello.-tras decir esto, Vikemon alzó la palma de su mano.-¡Viento Ártico!

De repente, del norte sopló un vendaval acompañado de frío polar. Plesiomon seguía muy mojado, y el agua que cubría su cuerpo se congeló, paralizándolo. Esto afecto a su capacidad de vuelo, y provocó una enorme caída libre al mar...de hielo sólido. El propio cuerpo de Plesiomon se quebró con el impacto. Vikemon se acercó a él.

-¡Argh!No puedo moverme...-plesiomon miró a los ojos a Vikemon, y solo vio pena en ellos-por favor, no me dejes así y acaba conmigo. Pero antes de que lo hagas déjame decirte que si lo haces, harás exactamente lo que él quiere que hagas.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Vikemon.

-El Diablo. Házlo y, te lo suplico.-contestó Plesiomon.

-¡Hachas Vikingas!

Plesiomon se deshizo en una nube de datos, y Vikemon se dirigió a dónde los chicos celebraban su victoria. Pero los ataques constantes de Plesiomon hicieron mella en él, derrumbándose a medio camino e involucionando en Bukamon, lo que devolvió el mar a su estado líquido, hundiéndose el pequeño digimon en las profundidades.

-¡Bukamon!-exclamó Jyou.

Afortunadamente, Dolphimon recogió al digimon de la sinceridad y lo devolvió a la balsa de peces.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Bukamon!-le felicitó su compañero.

-Lo conseguimos...todos juntos.-respondió Bukamon.

-Sí, y parece que la parejita feliz también.-dijo Jun señalando al ahora despejado puente, con cierto deje de rencor en la voz.

En ese momento, Jyou recibió un mensaje de Taichi. En el le pedía que se reuniese con él en el parque. En cuánto los peces tomaron tierra, les dijo a todos.

-No creo que haga falta decir que la fiesta se acabó. Por lo que sé, las cosas pueden estar a punto de ponerse bastante peores, de forma que iros a casa, por favor.

-Claro, Jyou.

-Vámonos a casa.

-Un momento¡hip!...¿Dónde está la carpa?

Se quedaron solos Jyou, Gomamon y Jun.

-Bueno, me voy. Puedes coger mi bicicleta si quieres.-se despidió la mayor de los hermanos Motomiya.

Jyou tomó la bici y dijo.

-Mucho mejor que robarla, dónde va a parar.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Antes que nada, deciros que en el anterior capítulo dejé sin explicar un párrafo que Betamon le dice a Michael cuándo este le dice que tiene bulimia. Está sacado de una frase de Homer(Homero) Simpson, que se la dice a Marge en el capítulo dónde esta le echa de casa por contar intimidades suyas en clase de relaciones amorosas/comer naranjas(y no todo lo contrario). El párrafo exacto en el doblaje de España es:"Tú no sabes lo que es una clase, Marge, soy yo el que se juega el cuello todos los días. Y no estoy desvariando. Eres tú la que desvaría. Desvaría este sistema monstruoso. Y... ¿sabes? Te diré la verdad. ¡Tú no sabes afrontar la verdad! Cuando alargues tu mano, y te la encuentres toda manchada de mocos, que antes eran la cara de tu amigo, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.¡Olvídalo Marge, ES CHINATOWN!". En el doblaje latino creo que es: "¿Quieres la Verdad? ¿Quieres la Verdad? tu no puedes manejar la verdad, poque cuando se levanta la mano de eso que crees que fue tu mejor amigo y ese monton de basura, uno no sabe que hacer, olvidalo Marge, esto es el barrio chino". Es uno de mis momentos favoritos de los Simpson, y una frase que, sorprendentemente, queda bien en casi cualquier situación.

Ya en este capítulo, empezaré por la música. _Shake, shake, shake_ es una de las canciones emblemáticas de la música disco de los 70, pero también, a mi juicio, una de las peores. También sale en un capítulo de los Simpsons. El remix de la BSO de Piratas del Caribe no digo que no mole, pero es que no hay noche que salga de farra y no la pongan. Eso sí, en el 2003 debió ser un bombazo. Y hablando de mí saliendo de farra, el estilo de baile de Jyou se basa el mío propio, aunque no le he puesto mi característico Increíble Movimiento Disco, que es, como Mimi, único y fenomenal. Un amigo mío subió un video mío haciéndolo al YouTube, pero le han cancelado la cuenta, y solo hay otro vídeo de mí bailando, pero no me hace justicia. Si os interesa es Baile 2*Bto. Fiestas Agustinos 2010, que habrá colgado algún capullo. Si lo veis, soy el "ligeramente" descoordinado.

Hablemos de la conversación entre Jun y Jyou. También está basado en(insertar música triste de violines) una historia mía de desamor. Más bien está basado en la conversación que siempre quise tener, pero a la que nunca me he atrevido.

He hecho un par de guiños a los capítulos "El amor que derrite la desesperación" y "New York Flower Power", que supongo habréis notado, para que todo quede bien interconectado.

Paso ahora al maloso del día: Plesiomon. Plesiomon es la ultradigievolución alterna de Gomamon. Mientras que Vikemon se parece mucho a Zudomon, Plesiomon es, básicamente, un Gomamon cebado. Tras GranKuwagamon, fue el más fácil de elegir. Por cierto, todos los malosos hasta ahora, excepto AncientMegatheriumon, han sido los 'rivales naturales' de las ultradigievoluciones. Esto se acaba aquí, pues puedo asegurar que los dos siguientes serán, como mínimo, sorprendentes. ¿Será uno de ellos el Diablo?Leed el fic y lo sabréis.

Por último, la frase final de Jyou hace referencia a una escena de la película Diaboromon Strikes Back, que es esa donde Imperialdramon tiene éxito dónde falla Omnimon. Vamos, que carece de credibilidad.

Me despido, espero sus reviews, y os remito a la introducción del capítulo.

"...estuviste con Kaka de Luxe, pero no te oí cantar".


	6. La cólera de dos dragones

**LA CÓLERA DE DOS DRAGONES**

Bueno, está decidido. De aquí al final del fic pondré una frase al principio de cada capítulo, y el que acierte de dónde la he sacado será informado en exclusiva de ciertas tramas de un futuro no muy lejano.¡Viva los fics interactivos!En esta ocasión, el ganador o ganadora conocerá el lugar dónde transcurrirá la mayor parte de mi fic secreto. Atención a la frase, pues esta llena de sutiles matices, si no la léeis con atención, se os podría escapar alguno de ellos. La frase de hoy es:"Ante la duda, folla"

¡Qué lírica!¡Qué métrica!¿Puede decirse más con menos palabras?¡Sublime!Espero respuesta en un review. Por cierto, si usáis google por mí vale, estas frases son cultura, que nos pertenece a todos(no así los derechos de digimon, por desgracia). Al final del fic revelaré la procedencia de todas.

Ah, y este capítulo va de Daisuke, Ken y sus respectivos digimons.

* * *

><p>Ken Ichijouji y su fiel compañero, Wormmon, caminaban juntos en la soledad de la noche. El portador de la amabilidad tenía un mal presentimiento. No eran solo las palabras de aquel digimon, Quetzalmon, sino que podía sentir algo dentro de sí. Algo malo.<p>

Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba de algún modo relacionado con las Semillas de Oscuridad. La sensación que tenía le recordaba a esos tiempos en los que creía disfrutar con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero sufría sin saberlo por todas las víctimas inocentes que había causado. Pero no sabía como era eso posible, si Oikawa se la había extraído. En los últimos meses, Ken había aprendido a fiarse de su intuición, y esta le decía que la clave de su futuro se hallaba en su pasado. Y solo había una parte del pasado de Ichijouji en la que pudiera estar, y era la única a la que no podía, o no quería, acceder por sí mismo.

El inquieto joven paró de caminar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ken?-quiso saber el abnegado Wormmon.

-Wormmon...¿Nunca te has preguntado...como hubiera sido mi vida sin la Semilla de Oscuridad?

Al digimon insecto aquella pregunta le pillo de improviso.

-Creo no tiene sentido hacerse esa cuestión. Si las cosas han pasado de una determinada manera no queda otro remedio que asumirlo y seguir adelante.

Ken se sentó en un banco cercano y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Daisuke le esperaba en su casa. Ken recordaba con claridad la primera vez que XV-Mon y Stingmon ADN-digievolucionaron. Sin la confianza que Daisuke y XV-Mon depositaron en él mismo y Stingmon respectivamente en aquel momento, su vida habría transcurrido por otros cauces. Sí, Ken Ichijouji había llegado a muchas encrucijadas en su joven vida, y a veces había errado al elegir el camino, pero ahora estaba en la senda correcta. Sin embargo, no hubiera llegado hasta ella sin sus malas decisiones. Eso quería decir que haber sido Digimon Emperador había contribuido a su felicidad actual, y eso asqueaba al más reciente de los digidestinados. Probó a enfocar su dilema desde un ángulo distinto. Había sido muy afortunado. Sin sus amigos no hubiera llegado al punto dónde se encontraba, pero él era el arquitecto final de su destino. Al final, tras la muerte de Wormmon, había cambiado su actitud, pero todavía conservaba la Semilla de Oscuridad. De hecho, cuándo Oikawa le quitó la Semilla de Oscuridad su actitud no varió de la que tenía justo antes. Eso le llevó a preguntarse si realmente Oikawa le había extirpado la Semilla de Oscuridad. ¿Entonces ese desasosiego interior que sentía era la Semilla de Oscuridad?¿Significaba eso qué corría el riesgo de volver a ser Digimon Emperador?O peor aún¿Había regresado de nuevo Myotismon?

Mientras el novio de Miyako se comía el coco con esa y otras cuestiones, Daisuke miraba impaciente el reloj de la pared de su casa, y también tenía una duda existencial que le atormentaba.

-¿Se molestará mucho Ken si me como el bocadillo que mi madre ha preparado para él?Está tardando mucho, y tengo tanta hambre...

Tumbado en el sofá estaba su compañero digimon, V-Mon, a quién iba dirigida la pregunta, que le respondió con otra cuestión.

-¿Estás seguro de que va a venir?Debería haber llegado hace una hora.

-Pues claro que vendrá. Lo sé.-afirmó el menor de los Motomiya con seguridad.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-No tengo ni idea.-contestó Daisuke mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a V-Mon, con el respaldo por delante y apoyando en él los brazos.-¿Qué tal lo tuyo con Gatomon?

-Fatal-contestó el digimon azul-Últimamente Takeru está muy raro y no deja que Patamon vaya con él, por lo que Patamon se pasa el día con Gatomon, y así no hay manera.

-Es verdad, algo le pasa a Takeru. No puede ser solo una adicción al pinball, hay algo más.¿Crees que deberíamos haberle invitado, como a Ken?

-Creo que dijo algo sobre ir al psicólogo o algo así.-contestó V-Mon.

-Sí, es cierto. Seguramente ese psicólogo sepa más que nosotros. Pero no es solo Takeru. Todos tienen "algo".

-¿De qué hablas?-se extrañó V-Mon.

-Hablo de que vencimos a MaloMyotismon, y después a Armaggemon. Todo está bien ahora. Ken incluso se ha trasladado al colegio aquí a Odaiba. Todos deberíamos estar juntos y felices.

-Y lo estamos-dijo su compañero.

-Eso es lo que parece, pero yo no lo siento así. Fíjate en Sora y Yamato. Ahora prácticamente solo hablan con el capitán Taichi. Son pequeñas cosas, pero no me gusta como nos separan.

-Pero tú mismo has dicho que son cosas pequeñas, tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo.

-Es posible, pero miranos. Hoy es nuestro día especial, y cada uno va por su lado. Imagínate que le pasase algo a uno de nosotros. Estaría solo, como tú y yo ahora.

-¿No has dicho que estabas seguro de que vendrían Ken y Wormmon?

-Sí...-a Daisuke no le gustaba pensar en que incluso Ken le dejase plantado, y optó por desviar el tema-¿Jugamos a algún videojuego?

-Vale.-respondió V-Mon, siempre dispuesto a jugar videojuegos.

Decidieron jugar al Digimon Rumble Arena. V-Mon escogió a Imperialdramon modo Paladín y Daisuke a Imperialdramon modo Guerrero. Estuvieron jugando unos diez minutos, pero Daisuke estaba descentrado, ya que cada poco miraba la puerta, esperando que Ken y Wormmon entrasen por ella. Eso hizo que perdiera todas las veces.

-¡Ja!¡Mi dominio de mis propias técnicas no deja de sorprenderme!-se jactó V-Mon.

Pero Daisuke estaba absorto mirando la puerta.

-Vamos a buscarles.-declaró, decidido.

No muy lejos de allí, Wormmon hablaba con su compañero.

-Ken, dime en que estás pensando. Me preocupas.

-Pienso...pienso que todo esto no debería haber sucedido.

-¿El qué?

-Todo. Mis amigos, mi relación con Miyako...es fruto de la Semilla de Oscuridad.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?¡Todo eso se debe a que eres un chico amable!

Ken sonrió. Wormmon siempre le solucionaba la situación. Aunque no lo supiera.

-Sí, pero es que últimamente estoy pensando...que va a pasar algo malo.-le confesó Ken.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Es por lo que dijo Quetzalmon?

-No. Le he dado vueltas a todo un poco, y algo no termina de encajar. Si esos digimons malvados han desaparecido, la pregunta no es solamente a dónde, sino por qué allí.

-No te entiendo¿Qué insinuas?

-Creo que todo está conectado. Myotismon, la Semilla de Oscuridad, este presentimiento de estar en peligro. No es posible que sea mera casualidad.-Ken miró a la luna, tratando de recordar-Muchas veces pregunté a Arukenimon y Mummymon porque me eligieron, pero estaba equivocado. Oikawa dijo que al verme en el funeral de Osamu, supo que tenía una Semilla de Oscuridad, no que fuera él quién me la pusiera.-Ken se puso de pie y apretó los puños-si quiero estar preparado para lo que me depara el futuro, debo comprender porque soy quién soy. Y por mucho que me pese, he llegado a donde estoy ahora por la Semilla de Oscuridad. Dime, Wormmon¿Sabes tú como la recibí?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue la primera vez que fuiste al mundo digital. Derrotamos a Milleniummon, pero antes de morir te lanzó algo.-contestó el digimon gusano.

-No.-dijo Ken tocándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-se sorprendió Wormmon.

-No recuerdo aquello, pero no me equivocó si digo que, cuando Milleniummon fue derrotado, yo miraba hacia él.

-Es cierto.

-Pues entonces explícame como entraron la Semillas por mi nuca.

-Pues...-Wormmon hizo un esfuerzo por recordar-Te lanzaste hacia las Semillas.

En ese instante una fugaz imagen de aquel instante le vino a la mente. Ken empezó a gritar y cayó al suelo. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-¡Ken!¡Ken!-oyó gritar a Wormmon junto a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ken?-preguntó con preocupación una voz. La voz de su amigo.

Ken alzó la mirada para contemplar al dueño de aquella voz. Era él.

-Ry...Ryo...

-¿Ryo?¿Quién diablos es Ryo?-preguntó Daisuke con extrañeza, mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a su amigo.

-No lo sé.-contestó Ken, apoyándose en Daisuke- Pero sea quién sea, él tiene la clave para comprender mi pasado.

-Haré como que he entendido lo que has hecho¿Qué hacíais aquí?

-Pues...

-Estaban pensando el motivo por el que os tenemos que destruir.-dijo una voz desde lo alto.

Los cuatro, humanos y digimons, miraron hacia arriba. No había nadie.

-Aquí abajo.-se oyó la voz, esta vez a su altura-Oh, disculpadme.

De la nada cobró forma un digimon, diferente a todos los que habían visto hasta entoces. Medía dos metros. Tenía forma aparentemente humana, pero su cabeza delataba su naturaleza draconiana. Estaba protegida por una cubierta transparente en forma de V, y tenía una mata de pelo rojo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto a su vez por una armadura mecánica de cromo digizoide azul, salvo una cola orgánica, también azul, que terminaba en una afilada cuchilla. De sus hombros nacían unas extrañas piezas de metal grisáceo sin función aparente. Tenía piezas similares, pero más pequeñas, a la altura de la cadera. Sus pies eran garras de dragón, mientras que su mano derecha era humanoide, con un refuerzo metálico en el antebrazo. Su mano derecha era muy diferente. Podría decirse que carecía de ella. Su antebrazo tenía un refuerzo metálico mucho más voluminoso que el izquierdo, del que nacía una imponente aguja, o más bien lanza, de medio metro, rodeada por tres agujas de unos quince centímetros.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?¿Y de dónde has salido?-preguntó Daisuke, amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Darkdramon, y llevó aquí casi media hora observando a tu amiguito sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Ken.

-He sido enviado para destruirte...-contestó Darkdramon.

-¡Lo sabía!¡Vamos, V-Mon!-gritó Daisuke.

-No, espera...-intentó retenerle Ichijouji.

-V-Mon digievoluciona en...¡XV-Mon!

El portentoso dinosaurio azul se lanzo a saco sobre Darkdramon. Para sorpresa de todos, XV-Mon atravesó a Darkdramon como si allí no hubiera nadie.

-¿Pero qué...?-se preguntaron al unísono Daisuke y XV-Mon.

-Debe de ser alguna especie de holograma.-intervino Ken.

-No, mucho más fácil. Me he movido y he vuelto a mi posición rápidamente.-explicó Darkdramon.

-Imposible...-dijo Daisuke.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo una voz tras él. Darkdramon estaba allí, pero ninguno le había visto moverse. Antes de que pudieran sobresaltarse, ya había vuelto a su posición inicial.

-¡Eso no demuestra que no seas un holograma!-protestó Wormmon.

-¿Y qué tal esto?-Darkdramon desapareció de la vista de los presentes. De repente, XV-Mon recibió un fortísimo golpe en la parte derecha de su mandíbula de lo que parecía un ente invisible. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, recibió otro golpe atroz en la parte baja de la espalda, y otros dos en ambas rodillas que le dejaron postrado en el suelo. Cuando Darkdramon se hizo visible, con su mano izquierda sujetaba la cabeza de XV-Mon, mientras que con la lanza de su brazo derecho apuntaba justo debajo de su barbilla.

-¡XV-Mon, no!Wormmon digievoluciona en...¡Stingmon!

Stingmon se lanzo contra Darkdramon sin pensárselo dos veces. Este nuevamente se movió con extraordinaria rapidez en el último momento, y Stingmon chocó estrepitosamente con su compañero de ADN-Digievolución. Darkdramon los miro con desprecio y luego hablo a Ken y Daisuke.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, he sido enviado a destruiros, lo que no implica necesariamente que lo vaya a hacer.

-Explícate.-pidió Ken. Tal vez ese digimon podría arrojar algo de luz a sus confusas ideas.

-¡No, Ken!¡Es alguna clase de truco!-le advirtió Daisuke.

-Confía en mí, Daisuke. Esto podría ser más serio de lo que podamos imaginar.-comentó el portador de la amabilidad.-Habla, Darkdramon.

-Por fin alguien sensato.-dijo este-He estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, encerrado por las usurpadoras Bestias Sagradas en un lugar llamado Área Oscura. Pero hoy fui liberado, junto a otros cuatro reos, por un poderoso digimon oscuro, que lo único que nos pidió a cambio fue destruir a los niños elegidos. Creedme si os digo que no es el tipo de digimon con el que puedas permitirte ser ingrato.

-¿Quien era ese digimon?-quiso saber Daisuke.

-Su nombre no importa ahora. Aunque su poder es increíble. No es más que el lacayo de un ente aún más diabólico.

-Pero si es tan poderoso, y su amo lo es más¿Por qué os necesita a vosotros?-inquirió Ken.

-Esa es la pregunta que no he dejado de hacerme, y por eso en vez de liquidarte te he espíado discretamente. Al oírte hablar sobre las Semillas de Oscuridad, supe que la realidad es más compleja de lo que sospechaba.

-¿Las Semillas de Oscuridad?Creo que me he perdido...-anunció Daisuke.

-¿Qué sabes de las Semillas de Oscuridad?-preguntó Ken, ignorando a su confuso amigo.

-Sé lo que hacen a los humanos. Les mejora con el poder de la Oscuridad. Sé también que al geminar, las Flores de Oscuridad pueden darte pleno control de dicho poder. Pero sé cosas que pocos seres saben sobre ellas. Sé lo que realmente son. He oído que derrotaste a Milleniummon¿Es cierto?

-Eso creo-contestó Ken, pues no estaba seguro de los eventos que ocurrieron durante su primer viaje al digimundo.

-¿Quién es Milleniummon?-preguntó Daisuke, siendo nuevamente ignorado.

-Pues crees mal. Nada puede destruir a Milleniummon, pues es el más antiguo de los digimons ancestrales, el Primer Digimon.

-¿Digimons ancestrales?¿El Primer Digimon?No sé nada de eso.-admitió Ken.

-Yo tampoco.-agregó Daisuke, como si todos los presentes creyesen lo contrario.

-No me extraña. Sois las marionetas de las Bestias Sagradas, os habrán ocultado sus terribles crímenes.

-¿De que narices hablas?-pregunto Daisuke, harto de que le ignorasen-¿Quién te has creído que eres para juzgar a las Bestias Sagradas?

-Alguien que lucho junto a ellas para salvar al digimundo, y que fue encerrado como recompensa.-escupió Darkdramon con desprecio-Volviendo a Milleniummon, cuando en el digimundo no había digimons, apareció él. Los seres que habitaban el digimundo por aquel entonces dejaron escrito que vino de otra dimensión. Fue adorado como a un dios. Otros digimons vinieron tras él. Ellos fueron los digimons ancestrales. Los habitantes del digimundo sustituyeron a Milleniummon por un nuevo dios, llamado Fanglongmon. El depuesto dios desapareció a otra dimensión, donde imperaba el poder de la Oscuridad, y a su regreso, se enfrentó a los digimons ancestrales. No pudo ser derrrotado, pero Fanglongmon logró algo parecido. Le dividió en dos partes, a costa de su propia vida. Pero ambos dejaron un legado en el digimundo. Milleniummon dejo Semillas de Oscuridad, de las que nacimos nosotros, los digimons oscuros, y Fanglongmon dejó las Piedras Sagradas, que dieron origen a las Bestias Sagradas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia conmigo?-preguntó Ken.

-Estaba escrito que Milleniummon regresaría, pero encontraría a su némesis, con la que lucharía durante toda la eternidad. Si realmente entró en ti a través de las Semillas de Oscuridad, tal vez seas el entrenador legendario profetizado por los antiguos habitantes del digimundo.-concluyó Darkdramon.

Ken recordó aquella imagen que había recordado hace unos momentos. No sabría decir muy bien porque, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquel chico, Ryo, era de quien hablaba Darkdramon.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?-preguntó.

-Desde los cinco años me pongo a escondidas la ropa interior de mi hermana.-reveló Daisuke, haciendo un último intento de que le hicieran caso, sin éxito.

-Dígamos que soy un coleccionista. Hay cosas que deseo tener en mi poder, y si otros las consiguen antes que yo, no lograré obtenerlas.

-¿Te refieres a...las Semillas de Oscuridad?-preguntó Ken.

-¿No has escuchado nada?Yo mismo nací de un digihuevo infectado con una Semilla de Oscuridad, que germinó hace mucho. No, el poder de la Oscuridad no guarda secretos para mí. Yo anhelo un poder mucho mayor. El infinito poder de los digimons ancestrales, con él que lograré mi venganza sobre las Bestias Sagradas.

-¿Por qué íbamos a ayudarte a conseguirlo?-inquirió el ex-Digimon Emperador. Aquello estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba.

-Porque no tenéis alternativa. El Diablo se acerca más y más a este mundo, y solo con el poder de los digimons ancestrales puede ser derrotado. Y yo soy vuestra mejor opción de conseguirlo. Cuando todo pase, tal vez nos enfrentemos, pero hasta que eso suceda, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.¿Qué dices?-dijo Darkdramon tendiendo su mano izquierda a Ken.

-Dice que te largues antes de que nos hagas enfadar.-dijo Daisuke, atrayendo, esta vez sí, todas las miradas hacia él. Etaba rascándose la nariz sonriente-Mira, no sé mucho de Semillas de Oscuridad, entrenadores legendarios o digimons ancestrales. Siendo sinceros, no sé nada de todo eso. Pero si sé una cosa- Daisuke apuntó con su mano a Ken-¡Sé que mi amigo nunca hará tratos con digimons como tú!¡Díselo, Ken!

El portador de la amabilidad sonrió y retrocedió ante Darkdramon.

-Olvídalo, Darkdramon. Seguiré mi propio camino, pero siempre será al lado de mis amigos.

-XV-Mon...

-Stingmon...

-...ADN-digievolucionan en...¡Paildramon!Paildramon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Imperialdramon!

Imperialdramon depositó a sus compañeros en un lugar elevado y habló a Darkdramon.

-Ríndete. La altura me da ventaja.

Darkdramon sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Las extrañas piezas metálicas de sus hombros y su cadera se iluminaron. Imperialdramon, Ken y Daisuke asistieron atónitos a como a Darkdramon le salían dos pares de alas de energía. Se elevó hasta estar a la misma altura que Imperialdramon.

-Tu ventaja se ha ido corriendo¿Por qué no vas tras ella?

-¡Maldito!¡No dejes que se burle de ti, Imperialdramon!-animó Daisuke.

Este hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¡Láser positrónico!

Del cañón alojado en su espalda emergió su portentoso ataque. Darkdramon no hizo ademán de esquivarlo, sino que simplemente colocó su brazo derecho delante de su cuerpo. El láser positrónico de Imperialdramon chocó con su refuerzo metálico. Cuándo Imperialdramon detuvo su ataque, contempló como Darkdramon no había sufrido ningún daño. De hecho, ni siquiera había cedido un milímetro a la enorme potencia del láser positrónico.

-¿Qué...qué has hecho?¡Mi láser positrónico es imparable!-dijo el sorprendido digimon dragón.

-¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un objeto inamovible?-Daisuke se puso a pensar una respuesta, pero Ken le indicó que era una pregunta retórica-Supongo que no eres tan poderoso como crees ser. En cambio yo...-la lanza que era su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar con intensidad -soy letal.¡Garra definitiva!

Darkdramon se lanzó a por Imperialdramon con su garra-lanza en ristre. Imperialdramon le imitó y se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a despedezarlo entre sus garras. Ambos se cruzaron en el aire, aparentemente sin tocarse, y la garra-lanza de Darkdramon se apagó.

-¿Eh?¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-se extrañó Daisuke-¿Esto es bueno o malo?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de gruñido de dolor de Imperialdramon. Una herida recorría su cuerpo allí por dónde había pasado la garra-lanza de Darkdramon. Intentó sobreponerse al dolor, pero le flaquearon las fuerzas y la concentración, cayendo a tierra y destrozando la carretera.

-¡Imperialdramon!-gritaron Ken y Daisuke al unísono.

-No tenía porque ser así, pero no creáis que tendré misericordia. Ahora que vuestro amigo está derrotado, os toca a voso...

-¿Quién ha dicho que este derrotado?-dijo Imperialdramon, enderezándose con bastante dificultad.

-No puedes tenerte en pie, y mucho menos pelear. Deberías haberte quedado tumbado y me hubiera olvidado de que seguías vivo.-dijo Darkdramon.

-Imperialdramon se transforma en...¡Modo Guerrero!

En su nueva forma, Imperialdramon dirigió una mirada amenazante a Darkdramon. Voló hacia él dispuesto a arriesgarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puesto que si hubiera usado su láser positrónico y Darkdramon se hubiese apartado hubieran sido Ken y Daisuke los que hubieran recibido el ataque. Darkdramon aceptó tácitamente entrar en un combate así, sabedor del gran poder de su garra-lanza. Cuándo Imperialdramon trató de darle un puñetazo, su oponente se escudó con su brazo derecho. El golpe dolió más a Imperialdramon que a Darkdramon. Este último agarró la dolorida mano de Imperialdramon, lanzando a su rival nuevamente hacia el suelo, aunque esta vez fue capaz de frenar y estabilizarse en el aire antes del choque. Allí, con Darkdramon por encima de él, trató de sorprenderle con su láser positrónico. Al verlo venir, Darkdramon optó por intentar esquivarlo, lográndolo, pero por muy poco.

-Un momento, yo creía que este tipo tenía hípervelocidad o algo así.-advirtió Daisuke.

-¡Pues claro!-exclamó Ken, para acto seguido gritarle a Imperialdramon-¡Con esas alas activadas es mucho más lento!¡Lanzale golpes veloces!

Imperialdramon miró a Ken y asintió. Pocos digimons le superaban en velocidad, y Darkdramon no era uno de ellos en aquel momento. Sí quería conservar la ventaja de la capacidad de vuelo, debía renunciar a su gran velocidad, cosa que Imperialdramon no tenía que hacer. En cuánto ascendió a la misma altura que el digimon oscuro, empezó a girar en torno a él, cada vez más deprisa hasta coger suficiente velocidad. Cuando solo fue una mancha negra azul y naranja, descargó una lluvia de golpes sobre Darkdramon, similar a la recibida como XV-Mon. Sin embargo, la resistente armadura de Darkdramon absorbía el grueso del impacto. Imperialdramon agarró entonces la única parte orgánica al descubierto de Darkdramon: su cola. Empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, con Darkdramon bien sujeto, y cuando juzgó que había tomado suficiente impulso, arrojó a su oponente con fuerza, destrozando la pared del edificio contra el que chocó. Imperialdramon no le permitió coger aire y descendió hasta allí, propinándole un feroz puntapié que mandó a Darkdramon hacia el edificio de la acera de enfrente, destruyendo su fachada. Darkdramon se puso en pie.

-¡Garra definitiva!

Con decisión firme y su garra-lanza iluminada, se lanzó contra Imperialdramon. Este logró golpearle con el dorso de su puño, desestabilizando a Darkdramon, que cayó sobre una azotea cercana, hundiéndola por el impacto.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Daisuke-¡Imperialdramon hace lo que quiere con él!

-No.-replicó Ken con gesto serio-Es Darkdramon quien fuerza a Imperialdramon a lanzarle contra los edificios. Sabe que su armadura es resistente. Y eso no es todo, mira allí.

De los edificios dañados salieron, aterrorizadas, las personas que vivían en ellos. De los cercanos también, alarmados por el ruido de la batalla. Incluso un chico no mayor que ellos dos grababa la pelea con una cámara digital. Mientras Darkdramon se alzaba de nuevo, Imperialdramon pensaba a marchas forzadas en como atacarle sin poner en peligro a la gente de alrededor.

-¡Miserable!-protestó Daisuke, dándose cuenta de que Darkdramon había buscado eso desde el principio.

-¡Imperialdramon, lleva el combate a las alturas!-dijo Ken.

Imperialdramon se dirigió hacia Darkdramon, aprisionándole con sus manos, y voló lo bastante alto para que la pelea no afectase a ningún inocente, a pesar de los dolorosos cortes que le infligía Darkdramon con su garra-lanza.

-Ahora debemos hacer que la gente se aleje de aquí.-dijo Ken.

-Es verdad. Pongámonos a ello.-coincidió Daisuke.

Imperialdramon subió hasta que el dolor de sus manos fue tan atroz que no le quedó otra opción que liberar a Darkdramon.

-¡Láser positrónico!

Imperialdramon puso todo su corazón en este ataque pero, para su sorpresa, el ataque paso tres metros por debajo de su rival.

-Yo nunca...nunca había fallado un disparo antes.-dijo, incrédulo.

Darkdramon empezó a reírse de él y le advirtió:

-Creo que tus manos no tienen suficiente fuerza para sujetar tu patético cañoncito.

Imperialdramon se miró las manos. Le temblaban, y le dolían horrorosamente. Podía sentir como el cañón le pesaba cien veces más que antes. No estaba en condiciones de usar su láser positrónico, pero no podía acercarse a Darkdramon y arriesgarse a que le machacara con su garra-lanza. Tendría que afinar su puntería y resistir el dolor de sus manos si quería conservar una oportunidad.

-¡Láser positrónico!

Esta vez el ataque estuvo más cerca, a dos metros de su objetivo.

-¡Láser positrónico!

A un metro esta vez.

-¡Láser positrónico!

Esta vez iba directo a Darkdramon, no podía fallar. Por desgracia el digimon oscuro se escudó con su brazo derecho, haciendo inútil el ataque.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?Has necesitado cuatro intentos para no hacerme nada. Mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte estable en el aire.-se jactó Darkdramon.

Era cierto. Imperialdramon resoplaba una y otra vez. Estaba exhausto. Sudaba como no recordaba haber sudado en su vida. Y había disputado combates muy duros. Pero nunca uno como aquel. Le vino a la mente la batalla contra Demon. En aquella ocasión estaba con Sylphimon y Shakkoumon, además de contar con la valiosa ayuda de la luz de Azulongmon. BlackWarGreymon siempre fue un oponente formidable, peleaba como si no hubiera mañana, y realmente su último encuentro finalizó en tablas, pero sin WarGreymon, la cosa podría haber sido muy distinta. Contra MalomMyotismon fue el apoyo de todos los niños elegidos del mundo y sus digimons lo que le permitió usar su Choque Imperial para eliminar su temible oscuridad. Y en su última pelea, contra Armaggemon, fue con el poder de Omnimon con el que alcanzó el modo Paladín. Pero ahora estaba solo. Solo, dolorido y cansado.¿Lo estaba?¡No!Tenía el apoyo de Daisuke y Ken, y sabía que podía contar con el de todos los demás. Y con un apoyo semejante, no podía fallar.

-No puedo fallar...-murmuró.

-¿Decías algo?

-Digo que no puedo fallar. ¡No puedo fallar!¡Y NO FALLARÉ!¡LÁSER POSITRÓNICO!

El ataque iba directo a Darkdramon, pero tan potente y veloz que no le dio tiempo a escudarse, impactando de lleno en su pecho. Cuándo el ataque cesó, esa parte de su armadura estaba quebrada. Y dolía. Mucho.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?¡He luchado contra oponentes que solo podrías imaginar en tu peor pesadilla!¡Durante mi encierro en el Área Oscura, me batí con los más impresionantes digimons oscuros!¡Y ninguno llegó a dañarme tanto!¡Los vencí a todos, sin excepción!-escupió Darkdramon, pero Imperialdramon permaneció imperturbable-¡¿Así que te gustan los cañoncitos?¡Pues juguemos a los cañoncitos!

En ese momento, la lanza de su garra derecha se retrajo. La parte metálica de su antebrazo se dividió en cuatro secciones longitudinalmente, que a continuación se unieron de forma inversa, formando un largo cañón.

-¿Que vas a..?-empezó a decir Imperialdramon con los ojos como platos.

-¡Cañonazo Oscuro!

Del cañón salió una esfera negra que impactó con una gran explosión sobre Imperialdramon. Este quedó inconsciente al instante, y cayó en picado.

-Bueno, ya no queda nadie.-dijo Daisuke, aliviado.

-Sí, ahora deberíamos...-empezó a decir Ken, pero paró en seco al ver lo que caía del cielo.

-¿Eh?¿Pasa algo ahí arriba?-quiso saber el compañero de V-Mon. Pero antes de poder mirar por sí mismo, fue empujado al suelo por Ken, deslizandosele el móvil de su bolsillo y cayendo por entre unas rejas de alcantarilla. Y es que Imperialdramon arrasó completamente en su caída el edificio sobre cuya azotea creía haberlos puesto a salvo no mucho antes, y, de no haber estado Ken ágil, les hubiera aplastado en el camino.

-Bueno, este ya no nos molestará más.-dijo Darkdramon.

-¡No!¡No puedes rendirte ahora!-gritó Daisuke mientras corría hacia Imperialdramon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Olvídalo, no puede oírte. Está acabado.-declaró el artífice de su derrota.

Ken estaba parado, mordiendose el labio inferior mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no se hiciesen patentes. Finalmente se volvió hacia Darkdramon y gritó:

-¡¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz?¡¿Tan vacía está tu vida que solo puedes llenarla con muerte y destrucción?

-¿Vacía...?-preguntó Darkdramon extrañado.

-¡¿Quieres poder?¡¿Para qué?¡¿Qué harás, cuando tengas la oportunidad?¡¿Te unirás a la lista de fracasados que intentaron dominar el mundo?

-¡No sabes con quién hablas...!

-Hablo con alguien que ya ha perdido antes de empezar a combatir.-sentenció Ken, mientras de su pecho salía un resplandor fucsia.

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Daisuke al inconsciente Imperialdramon-¡Levántate y gana!

En ese momento, en las alcantarillas, el teléfono de Daisuke sonó, con la melodía _Target_.

Imperialdramon abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Darkdramon no podía creérselo.

-He vuelto.-anunció lo evidente, Imperialdramon. Apenas se tenía en pie, pero sabía que ganaría-¡Cañón Iónico!

La boca de la cabeza de dragón en su pecho se abrió, y de ella emergió un cañón secreto. La boca de este cañón se iluminó, y salió una esfera blanca hacia Darkdramon. Antes del impacto, Imperialdramon protegió con su cuerpo a sus compañeros.

Cuando la esfera impactó en Darkdramon, se produjo una enorme explosión, que vaporizó árboles, farolas, y edificios, por fortuna evacuados. Imperialdramon involucionó en unos agotados DemiV-Mon y Minomon, pero salvó a los chicos de su propio y arrasador ataque.

-Se acabó todo.-dijo Daisuke, satisfecho.

-Eso parece.-confirmó un sonriente Ken, que recordó algo en ese momento-¿Te pones la ropa interior de tu hermana?

-Yo...eh. O sea...¡Mira, un mensaje de Hikari en mi D-Terminal!¿Se habrá enterado de mi victoria y querrá un beso mío?-dijo Daisuke.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Ken mientras apartaba de su mente la perturbadora visión de su amigo con un sujetador puesto.

-Dice que nos reunamos con ella en el parque. No está muy lejos.¡Tranquila, Hikari mía, yo te salvaré!-anunció Daisuke, en su mundo. Un mundo en el que no tenía que responder ciertas preguntas sobre ropa interior femenina.

No muy lejos, un digimon descansaba apoyado en un trozo de pared.

-Vacío...¡No cuándo posea el poder de los digimons ancestrales!

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

¡Por fin!, diréis.¡Por fin cuentas algo de lo que pasa!, diréis. Tras daros ciertas migajas de por dónde van los tiros, por fin os dejo entrever mis tramas ocultas. De eso nada, ya os aviso que la mitad de lo que dice Darkdramon es una vil patraña. Pero en ciertas partes si dice la verdad, aunque no os diré en cuáles¡Muajajajajá!

Aquí se inicia una de las tres tramas maestras no solo de este fic, sino de toda mi línea Adventure: los digimons ancestrales.

No puedo revelaros mucho por el momento. Los he inventado yo, vivieron antes que los digimons normales, y durante un breve espacio de tiempo, llegaron a coexistir. Tal vez, solo tal vez, alguno siga con vida. Si queréis más información, hablo de ellos en mi fic La guerra de Myotismon, siendo exactamente el mismo concepto, sin alterar.

Aparte de los digimons ancestrales, se ha hablado de las Semillas de Oscuridad. He ubicado su origen en Milleniummon, según Darkdramon el Primer Digimon, pero, como digo, eso puede no ser cierto. Y estando Milleniummon, Ryo Akiyama, el verdadero entrenador legendario, no está muy lejos. Ya dije en el prólogo del fic que era probable que en el futuro hubiera crossover con Tamers, así que ni que no os extrañéis. Si queréis saber la historia de Ryo tal como yo la veo, pedidmelo en vuestro review. De momento, no es importante ni para este fic ni para sus secuelas.

Ken Ichijouji. No es emo. Al menos no en mi fic. Solo es introspectivo, y no sabe como enfocar su vida dado su trágico pasado, como Shinji Ikari, de Evangelion.¡Un momento!¡Shinji es peor que emo, es directamente idiota!Correcto, amigo/a lector/a, y por eso he combinado esa faceta con la de Yami Yugi, de Yu-Gi-Oh!Un pasado que no recuerda es la clave de un futuro que no entiende.

A Daisuke no le trago, no se como ponerle, así que tiraré por el típico tópico de hacer que sea el tonto del grupo. Su rol de líder debió ser para Takeru, su único mérito fue tener el encefalograma lo suficientemente plano para que MaloMyotismon no le metiese una fantasía en la cabeza(dicho desde el cariño).

Por cierto, lo de Daisuke y V-Mon jugando a videojuegos no es más que mi torpe homenaje al divertido fic de **SpyTaku299, **Una nueva Aventura. El juego Digimon Rumble Arena forma parte de mi trinidad de videojuegos de Digimon junto al clásico Digimon World, y el genial Digital Card Battle.

Y sobre Darkdramon, deciros que es un bicho de Lego Wars, digo, Xros Wars, bastante molón. Y para que yo diga eso de un bicho de Lego Wars, tiene que ser molón. En carta, que es como le conocí, es PÉSIMO en defensa y en capacidad digievolutiva, pero me fascina porque su ataque A, rojo, O(cualquiera de las tres formas vale) es...¡1170!¿Y?Que el máximo es 990, y eso ya es una burrada. Por decirlo de otro modo, si se atacase a sí mismo¡Se destruiría en un solo turno!No conozco ninguna otra carta que le pase eso, sin autodestrucción de por medio, es muy, muy bizarro. En el fic, hábeis visto que es duro de pelar. De hecho, es el único que ha sobrevivido.

No quiero irme sin hablar un poco del Cañón Iónico de Imperialdramon modo Guerrero. Buscaos un vídeo de la pelea con Armaggemon, antes de ser modo Paladín(Buuuuu...), y véreis que es B-R-U-T-A-L, aunque no le haga ni un rasguño a Armaggemon.

Eso es todo, hasta otra. Pero antes de irme os recuerdo una cosa.

"Ante la duda, folla"


	7. La Llave de Luz y Oscuridad

"No soy un pirata gay, practico el sexo con mi loro constantemente". El lector o lectora que sea capaz de decirme de donde saqué esta conmovedora sentencia sabrá el elenco de secundarios de mi fic secreto(salvo uno, que es doblemente secreto).

Ya hablando de este fic, os haré un pequeño esquema de este capítulo para evitar líos.

1-Hace 9 años:Gwen Langley y Willis.

2-Al mismo tiempo que los capítulos anteriores:

2.1-En el digimundo:Iori, Chikara(el abuelo de Iori), Armadillomon y Piddomon.

2.2-En el mundo real:Jenson y Whamon.

(las dos partes anteriores se entremezclan)

3-Inmediatamente después de "El amor que derrite la desesperación":General Gozaburo Kagayama e Hiroaki Ishida.

4-Inmediatamente después de "New York Flower Power":Gwen Langley y Willis.

En el **DIGIMON ANALYZER** explicaré la razón de esto.

Os pido una especial atención, pues aquí desveló realmente la trama no solo de este fic, sino de toda mi línea Adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LLAVE DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD<strong>

-Bienvenido al centro infantil/juvenil Woodrow Wilson, jovencito.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Willis...-respondió el asustado muchacho. Tenía solo 3 años, y no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Bien, yo soy el director del centro. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado.

-Quiero ir con mis papás.-dijo Willis al borde del llanto.

El director intercambio una mirada de preocupación con el agente de Servicios Sociales que había traído al chico. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y susurrar:"accidente de tráfico". Por lo que a él respectaba, el chico ahora era problema del Woodrow Wilson.

El director llevó al niño a un pequeño dormitorio, pero Willis no durmió aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente Willis se quedó sentado en un banco del pasillo. Sus papás se habían ido, le dijo el director la noche anterior. Se quedaría allí hasta que encontrase nuevos papás.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado cuando otro niño, de 6 años, tropezó cerca de él, derramando su zumo.

-¡Eh!¡No hagas eso!-protestó aquel niño.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Willis inocentemente.

-¡Ponerme la zancadilla!-dijo, amenazante, el chico.

-Pero si has tropezado solo.

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso, enano?-dijo el torpe niño, alzando su puño.

Entonces una voz femenina interrumpió la disputa.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, abusón?

Ambos miraron a la autora de la pregunta. Mientras que el abusón solo vio a Gwen Romanescu, la niña más entrometida del orfanato, Willis creyó ver un ángel caído del cielo. La melena azul oscuro, los ojos rojizos llenos de decisión...aquella imagen quedo grabada a fuego tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

El abusón cruzó los brazos y con desdén dijo:

-Eres un año menor que yo, y además no pego a chicas.

-Sobre todo cuando esa chica esta a punto de darle una patada a tu gordo trasero.¡Lárgate!

El abusón se fue, no sin antes comentar por lo bajo:

-Bruja.

-¡Te he oído!¡Ahora si que me has hecho enfadar!

Y el abusón apretó el paso hasta desaparecer de la vista. Gwen se acercó a Willis con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Hola!Tú debes de ser el niño nuevo del que tanto se habla. Bienvenido, yo soy Gwen.

-Yo me llamo Willis.

Antes de que Willis se percatase de nada, Gwen le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se retiró, el rubio estaba ruborizado.

-Jiji, eres muy mono, Willis. Ya nos veremos.-dijo Gwen, marchándose tan fugazmente como vino.

El niño se tocó la mejilla y luego se miro la palma de la mano.

-Gwen...

Más tarde, a la hora de comer, una señora, que él no sabía era la psicóloga del orfanato, le enseñó el comedor, como servían la comida y le dijo que se sentase en un sitio libre. Enseguida vio uno justo al lado de Gwen y fue hacia allí. Gwen le vio y exclamó:

-¡Hola, Willis!¿Cómo es...?-no pudo acabar la pregunta porque Willis le dio un beso, pero en los labios, y esta vez fue Gwen quien se puso roja mientras las niñas con las que estaba sentada se intercambiaban risitas. Cuando se separó, Willis dijo:

-Jaja, eres muy mona, Gwen.

Entonces la psicóloga, que había contemplado escandalizada aquella escena, obligó a Willis a sentarse en otra mesa. Pero eso no impidió que durante los 9 meses que pasaron hasta que adoptaron a Willis los dos niños fueron inseparables.

El día antes de marchar los dos niños compartieron un último momento, en la acera de la carretera que pasaba enfrente del Woodrow Wilson, mirando como el sol se ponía tras el edificio.

-Así que te vas mañana.-dijo Gwen con tristeza.

-Sí, a un lugar llamado Colorado. Pero no quiero irme sin ti.

-No seas ridículo. Es fantástico. Y además, cuando uno sienta que necesita al otro, nos reuniremos aquí.

-¿Y cómo sabremos si el otro nos necesita?

-Lo sabremos, y ya está. Confía en mí.

.

El Océano Atlántico estaba en calma aquella madrugada. La vastedad de su azul manto solo se veía alterada por la enorme criatura conocida como Whamon. Sobre su lomo había colocada una mesita de camping y una silla. Sobre la silla estaba su compañero, Jenson Steven Wilkinson Archibald Toseland, y sobre la mesita una taza de té. Earl Grey.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-preguntó Whamon, que no estaba satisfecho con el madrugón que había realizado.

-Tranquilo, según mis contactos en el Real Observatorio de Greenwich, la caída del meteorito solo será visible en estas coordenadas.-explicó Jenson dando leves sorbos a su baza de té.

-¿Y no será peligroso?-quiso saber el inquieto digimon.

-Para nada. Según todos los cálculos debería desintegrarse antes de llegar a la superficie.

-¿Entonces que tiene tan especial para venir a verlo a estas horas?-se quejó Whamon.

-Porque este será diferente a los demás. Mientras que normalmente los meteoritos se desintegran en la mesosfera, este lo hará en la estratosfera, a unos nimios 30 kilómetros de nuestra posición. Pero eso no es todo, la desintegración se unirá a una serie de procesos químicos propios de la estratosfera en un espectáculo único de luces y colores.

-Pues vale.-contestó Whamon sin mucho entusiasmo. Mientras que a su compañero le fascinaban los eventos del cielo, él prefería los asuntos del mar.

Precisamente mientras esperaban pacientemente, el mar se embraveció repentinamente y se produjeron unas fuertes corrientes que Whamon apenas fue capaz de remontar.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jenson, contemplando estupefacto su té derramado.

-No lo sé. ¿Es posible que haya caído el meteorito?

-No. Lo habríamos visto.¿Serás capaz de acercarte un poco más?

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó Whamon indignado.

Whamon siguió prudentemente el rumbo de aquellas extrañas corrientes. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca para contemplar lo que las estaba causando, Jenson exclamó:

-¡Dios salve a la reina!¡¿Qué diantres es esto?

.

Iori Hida, el más flipado de los digidestinados...¿Cómo?¿Qué habíamos quedado en que el narrador debía ser imparcial?¡Pero si es que es verdad!Bueno, vale, si os ponéis así, hago una última puya estratégicamente situada y paro¿Trato hecho?¡Perfecto!Volvamos a empezar. Iori Hida, el más joven de los digidestinados, recorría el mundo digital junto a su abuelo Chikara Hida y su fiel digimon Armadillomon. En aquel momento habían abandonado una jungla tropical y se hallaban ante una sucesión de lomas rocosas desprovistas de toso signo de vida.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otra parte.-dijo Iori, suponiendo que su abuelo no querría conocer esa fea parte del digimundo.

-No, vayamos por aquí.-dijo Chikara.

-Pero abuelo, ahí solo hay piedras y polvo todo el tiempo.-explicó el compañero de Armadillomon.

El veterano maestro de kendo puso expresión de estar a punto de decir algo trascendente.

-No se puede conocer algo viendo solo lo bueno. Lo malo también forma parte de este mundo y no por ser feo hay que dejar de verlo. En eso se parece mucho a la gelatina líquida.

-¿A la gelatina líquida?

-Si, Iori. La gelatina líquida tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero también cosas malas. Por ejemplo, es muy molesto cuando la bebes muy rápido, te atragantas, y al toser ¡Te sale por la nariz. Pero no por ello voy a dejar de tomar gelatina líquida.

-Tiene razón, Iori.-le apoyó Armadillomon.

-Está bien. Vayamos.

Los tres caminaron por aquel desolado lugar durante largo tiempo, sin que el paisaje variará un ápice. Tras mucho andar, se detuvieron y Iori anunció:

-Se nos ha hecho muy tarde. Deberíamos buscar un televisor y volver a casa antes de que mamá empiece a preocuparse.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chikara. Subido a una de las lomas, comenzó a otear el horizonte en busca de uno de aquellos televisores. Sin embargo, fue otra cosa la que atrajo su atención.-¡Iori, mira allí!

El digidestinado del digivice amarillo siguió la dirección indicada por su abuelo. Allí había alguien, no podría precisar muy bien si era humano o digimon, pero en todo caso parecía herido.

Los tres se dirigieron a todo prisa a socorrerle. Al llegar a su lado, vieron que estaba inconsciente.

-Se parece a...-empezó a decir Armadillomon.

-Angemon.-concluyó Iori.

.

-Es un Remolino de Oscuridad.-explicó un sorprendido Whamon a Jenson- Aparecen en raras ocasiones en los mares digitales. Jamás imaginé que pudiera formarse uno en este mundo.

-¿Y que hace?-quiso saber Jenson.

-Es una especie de puente hacia un mundo conocido como el Mar Oscuro. En ese mundo el poder de la Oscuridad es mucho más fuerte. Que haya aparecido aquí no es un buen augurio.

Jenson miró a la absoluta negrura del ojo del Remolino de Oscuridad y comentó:

-Es aterradoramente hermoso.

-Ten cuidado. Es posible que yo sea el ser que más veces ha visto este fenómeno, y aunque el poder de la Oscuridad sea tentador, no merece la pena.

Jenson siguió mirando en silencio como el agua del océano se arremolinaba sobre esa negrura.

-Acércate un poco más, Whamon.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero no sé que otra cosa hacer.

Whamon intentó acrcarse zigzaguendo entre las fuertes corrientes generadas por el Remolino de Oscuridad. De repente, del ojo del Remolino salió un chorro de energía maligna tan poderosa que logró arrojar lejos al pesado Whamon, y dejar inconsciente a Jenson, que cayó al fondo del mar.

-¡JENSON!

Whamon se sumergió en el océano en cuánto fue capaz, y rápidamente buceó hasta dónde se hundía su compañero. En cuánto le localizó, no dudo un instante en tragárselo. Esperaba que no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde.

.

Aquel digimon guardaba un considerable parecido con Angemon. De hecho, era idéntico salvo una serie de sutiles detalles. En vez de 6 alas, ese digimon tenía 2. Su manto era rosa en vez de azul, y su hombrera plateada en vez de dorada. Y su casco solo tenía una línea horizontal mientras que el de Agemon tenía además una línea vertical formando una cruz. También daba la sensación de ser más bajo que el compañero de Takeru. Iori y Armadillomon trataron de despertarlo sin éxito.

-Esperad, tengo una idea.-declaró Chikara.

El abuelo sacó algo de su mochila, se acercó al inconsciente digimon y se lo puso en la boca. De repente, empezó a toser, y un líquido rojo salió de sus fosas nasales.

-¡Está sangrando!-se asustó Iori.

-Te equivocas.-le dijo el maestro de Kendo mostrando lo que le había dado: gelatina líquida.-Recuerda, solo conoces algo si conoces lo bueno y lo malo.

El digimon ángel había recuperado la consciencia y se puso en pie.

-Muchas gracias, amigos míos. Vuestro milagroso, a la par que delicioso, brebaje ha restaurado mis fuerzas. ¿No tendréis un poco más?

-No, ni una gota.-mintió Chikara, pues en la mochila guardaba mucho más. Pero para sí mismo, obviamente. En cuanto a la sinceridad, su nieto la había heredado de la familia de su madre.

-Una lástima. Aunque me he recuperado, me temo que he involucionado a mi nivel campeón.

-¿Cómo te llamas, y que hacías aquí tirado?-quiso saber Iori.

-En esta forma se me conoce como Piddomon. Me dirigía al monte Mugen con mi compañero cuando fuimos asaltados por seis poderosos digimons malignos, que se llevaron tanto a mi compañero como a la valiosa carga que trasladábamos.

-¿Seis poderosos digimons malignos?Eso se parece a lo que nos dijo Quetzalmon.-comentó Armadillomon.

-¿Has dicho Quetzalmon?¡Ese es mi compañero!Decidme¿Dónde os lo encontrastéis?¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Piddomon.

-Le vimos esta tarde, en el mundo humano, en una reunión con los otros niños elegidos. Solo nos dijo que habían desaparecido unos digimons oscuros muy fuertes y se marchó.-explicó Iori

-¿Nada más?

-No.

-Pero eso no era lo que tenía que hacer...-Piddomon recordó de pronto los sucesos del asalto-Fue el líder de los digimons oscuros. Usó su Señuelo de Oscuridad para corromper a Quetzalmon y controlarlo y usarlo para sus planes. A estas alturas, ya estará muerto.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Si trabajaba para esos digimons¿Por qué nos advirtió contra ellos?

-Para que estuvieseis preparados para enfrentaros. Lo lamento, pero me está prohibido dar esta información.

-¡Pero si soy un niño elegido!-protestó Iori.

-Precisamente por eso.-dijo Piddomon- Pero aún así, solo vosotros podréis arreglarlo. Si aceptas ayudarme, te diré lo que pueda.

-No puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en mí.-rehusó Iori.

-Iori.-le llamó su abuelo-Debes comprender que en la vida existen cosas muy complejas, incluso contradictorias. Si a este digimon no le permiten hablar libremente debe haber un motivo.

-Gracias, señor.-dijo Piddomon-Es usted un hombre muy sabio.

Pero Iori no estaba convencido y trató de hablar con su abuelo.

-Pero sigo sin fiarme de él...

-Escúchame Iori. ¿Recuerdas a aquel digimon que me salvó de la criatura que controlaba a Yukio Oikawa?Tampoco te fiaste de él, incluso luchaste contra él. No tengas prisa en juzgar a Piddomon o podrías cometer un terrible error.

-Está bien. Dime lo que puedas.

-Lo haré.-dijo Piddomon- Quetzalmon y yo fuimos alertados por las 4 Bestias Sagradas de que la entrada al Área Oscura, el lugar dónde están encerrados los digimons malignos, había sido violada. Nosotros transportábamos la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad, capaz de abrir y cerrar las cerraduras creadas por estos dos malignos elementos...

-Un momento, la luz no es maligna, nos protege de la Oscuridad.-protestó Iori.

Piddomon se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado por tener hacer ver a aquel terco muchacho su error. En lugar de eso, optó por lo críptico.

-¿Lo hace?¿O tal vez es la Oscuridad la que nos protege de la Luz?

-No, nos protege la Luz.-dijo Iori, testarudo.

Si las miradas matasen, y un casco no tapara los ojos de Piddomon, los niños elegidos hubieran perdido a su más joven miembro.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Lo importante es que íbamos al monte Mugen a cerrar la puerta al Área Oscura cuando esos digimons nos asaltaron. Lo bueno es que, como no estamos siendo devorados por Devidramons furiosos, deduzco que esos digimons cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y lo malo?-preguntó Armadillomon.

-La brusca liberación de tantos entes en los que el poder de la Oscuridad es tan, por así llamarla, pura, que ha generado una grieta entre dimensiones, que conecta el lugar dónde estén ellos, que seguramente sea la Tierra, con el lugar donde la Oscuridad es tan pura como en sus cuerpos, un lugar llamado Mar Oscuro.

-¿El Mar Oscuro?¿Qué consecuencias puede tener esa grieta?-preguntó Iori.

-Algo que oscile entre un poco de agua sucia en el Océano y la completa aniquilación de todo ser viviente.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más específico?-pidió Iori.

-Eh, que yo solo soy el cerrajero. Pero si estuviera en tu pellejo, me preocuparía por lo de la completa aniquilación de todo ser viviente.

-¡Oh, dios mío!¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Exacto. Yo podría cerrar esa grieta, pero para ello necesitaría recuperar la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad.

-Entonces estamos j******, seguro que se han llevado la llave.-sentenció Iori.

-¡Jovencito!-interrumpió Chikara-¡¿De dónde has sacado ese lenguaje?

Y es que desde que Takeru había empezado a "cogerle prestado" dinero para el pinball, Iori cada vez iba más con Daisuke, al que Ken también dejaba colgado para ir con Miyako, por lo que estaba algo frustrado.

-Ejem, como estaba diciendo, en el fragor de la batalla perdí la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad. Pero esta tiene sus propios sistemas de defensa.

-Uf, menos mal.¿Qué hace?¿Tiene una función especial que desintegra al que la toca sin permiso?¿Genera una explosión con el poder de un millón de soles?-preguntó Iori.

-Mmm, no exactamente. En cuánto se separa de su portador se...se...entierra.

-¿Quéeeee?¿Abre y cierra cualquier cosa creada por Luz u Oscuridad, y su medida de protección es enterrarse?¿Y si se te cae por accidente?

Piddomon se puso rojo recordando aquella ocasión en la que Quetzalmon tuvo que ir al Túnel Taladro a pedir ayuda a los Drimogemons porque se habían puesto a jugar a ver quien la aguantaba más sobre la cabeza.

-¡Ese no es tema!¡La única cosa capaz de salvar tu mundo está enterrada por aquí!¿Serás capaz de encontrarla o no?

-¿Así que solo hay que excavar?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces no hay problema¡Digihuevo evolución!

-Armadillomon armodigievoluciona en...¡Digmon, del conocimiento profundo!

El recién armodigievolucionado Digmon aplicó de inmediato su romperocas en el lugar dónde hace unos momentos Piddomon estaba inconsciente. Todos le contemplaban confíados, pero de repente, del agujero que estaba excavando emergió una columna de agua que derribó a Digmon, haciéndole involucionar. Todos se acercaron. Al parecer, todo ese sector, aparentemente un desierto pedregoso, ocultaba bajo sí un gigantesco acuífero.

.

Jenson recuperó el conocimiento. Reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, era el estómago de Whamon.

-¿Whamon?-llamó el inglés.

-Ah, Jenson, ya estás despierto. Tenía miedo de haberte tragado demasiado tarde. Tranquilo, nos dirigimos a casa.

-Negativo, Whamon. Da media vuelta. Ese Remolino de Oscuridad nos ha arrojado el guante, y si queremos seguir llamándonos fieles súbditos de su Majestad, debemos aceptar el desafió.

-¿Qué?¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Las fuerzas del Mal se acercan a este mundo a través de ese vórtice, no me cabe ninguna duda. Y si permitimos que triunfen, podrían conquistar el mundo. O peor aún...¡Podrían conquistar Inglaterra!

-Detestó cuando te pones patriótico. Pero detestó más aún cuando lo haces teniendo razón.-dijo Whamon dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el Remolino de Oscuridad. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Whamon?

-Parece que bajo la superficie las corrientes no son tan fuertes. Distingo claramente el Remolino¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pues ahora...-Jenson no tenía ni idea de que hacer-¡Demuéstrale a ese Remolino de Oscuridad como se hacen las cosas en la vieja Inglaterra!

-¿Tomando té con unos ridículos sombreros y estúpidos monóculos?

-Yo también detesto cuando tienes razón.-admitió Jenson.-Prueba a mirar dentro.

Whamon arrimó la cabeza en el vórtice.

-¡Argh!-exclamó el digimon, retirando la cabeza.

-¡Whamon!¿Qué ha pasado?

-Algo muy poderoso está ascendiendo por aquí. No hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer, tenemos que pedir ayuda a los niños elegidos.

-¿Ir a Japón?Podríamos tardar demasiado.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

Jenson buscó la respuesta en su inglés pensamiento y en su inglés corazón, y la encontró.

-Siento que, no demasiado lejos de aquí, unos estadounidenses están librando una importante batalla. Por alguna extraña razón, me siento impelido a implicarme.

-¿Por qué hablas así si sabes que no te entiendo?

-¡Eh!¿No había una niña elegida viviendo en Nueva York?

-¡Es cierto!¡Mimi y Palmon!

-¡Pues debemos encontrarlas!¡Nuestro honor de ingleses depende de ello!

-Vuelve a decir algo inglés y te digiero.

.

Iori recorría el acuífero montado en Submarimon. Afortunadamente, este tenía luces incorporadas, porque aquel sitio subtérraneo estaba oscuro como boca de Garurumon.

-Este sitio es enorme. La Llave de Luz y Oscuridad podría estar en cualquier parte, dijo Iori.

-La encontraré, confía en mí.

Submarimon recorrió las zonas más inmediatas sin encontrar ningún rastro de la Llave. Al irse hacía el Este, se topó con una pared de roca.

-¿Eh?Según mi sónar, aquí debería haber agua.

-Tal vez sea una pared falsa, como cuando Koushiro y los demás entraron en el cuartel de Etemon. Intenta atravesarla.

Submarimon siguió en esa dirección, ignorando que sus ojos veían una sólida pared de roca maciza. Pronto entro en contacto.

-¡Ay!Es roca de verdad. Y dura, además.-anunció Submarimon.

-Según Piddomon, la pelea fue unos metros más allá de esta pared, debe haber un modo de pasar al otro lado.

Submarimon tanteó toda la pared y, finalmente, en lo alto, halló una cañería enrejada, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera el propio Submarimon.

-¡Bomba de Oxígeno!

El ataque rompió la reja. Submarimon avanzó por la sucia y oscura cañería, ascendiendo, con dificultades, hasta que divisó una tenue luz en el otro extremo, también enrejado. Usó su ataque para destrozar la reja nuevamente. Aquel lugar sí estaba iluminado. Era un espacio cilíndrico de unos quince metros de altura, lleno de agua hasta los once metros. La cañería estaba en un lateral, y en el centro del fondo había, empinada, una llave dorada de algo más de un metro.

-¡Mira eso, Submarimon!¿Crees que será la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad?-preguntó Iori, demostrando que el bar en el que se reunieron las 4 Bestias Sagradas para decidir a quien le daban el digihuevo del conocimiento esa noche tenía barra libre de sake¡Toma esa, Iori!¡Ahora estamos en paz!

-¡Golpe Gawappa!

Alguien golpeó por detrás a Submarimon. Era una especie de tortuga robótica llamada Gawappamon.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué nos ataca?

-¡Nadie debe debe entrar al Templo Jumbo!¡Gawappamon protegerá al Rey Jumbo de los intrusos!¡Descarga doble DJ!

Gawappamon atacó lanzando unos discos a Submarimon, pero solamente fueron una simple molestia.

-¡Bomba de oxígeno!

El ataque afectó sobremanera a Gawappamon, que subió a esconderse.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, pero no nos molestará más. Cojamos la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad y volvamos.

Submarimon se acercó a la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad, pero al tocarla, un cegador destello inundó la zona.

.

-¡Conozco mis derechos!¡No pueden retenerme aquí!¡Exijo saber de que se me acusa!-protestó Hiroaki Ishida.

Como las veces anteriores, nadie respondió. Estaba encerrado en aquella sala de interrogatorios, y aunque sabía que le observaban desde detrás de aquel falso espejo, no sabía porque no le contestaban, si había accedido a acompañarles voluntariamente. Pensó que querrían una explicación de lo sucedido en el puente, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Finalmente, tras casi media hora esperando, el hombre del puente, el general Gozaburo Kagayama entró en la sala. Parecía distraído mirando unos papeles.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué quieren de mí?-quiso saber Hiroaki Ishida.

El general Kagayama no respondió inmediatamente, sino que terminó de leer los documentos y cuando lo hizo, los posó boca abajo en la mesa. Se sentó y dijo.

-Como le dije en el puente, soy el general Gozaburo Kagayama, máximo mando de los Rangers del ejército japonés. Para evitar futuras complicaciones legales¿Es usted consciente de que está en unas instalaciones especiales del Ejército Oriental en el cuartel de Nerima, y no en una sala de interrogatorios de un organismo policial?

-Sí, pero pensé qué...

-¿Y es consciente, señor Ishida, de que lo que aquí se diga tendrá la consideración de secreto de Estado?

-¿Qué?¿De qué está hablando?¡Ninguna ley me obliga a esto!¡Tengo derecho a irme si lo deseo!

-No, no lo tiene. Sus derechos han sido temporalmente revocados en aras de la Defensa Nacional.

Hiroaki se quedó callado. Aquello era muy diferente de lo que pensaba. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía la sensación de que los ojos violetas de aquel hombre no cesaban de examinarle. Optó por colaborar, al menos hasta saber que pasaba.

-Soy consciente de que lo que aquí se diga será secreto de Estado. Y ahorrese la siguiente pregunta, como periodista, sé que si reveló algo iré a prisión.

Los labios del general Kagayama dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Encended la pantalla.-ordenó. Lo que Hiroaki creía que era un falso espejo era realmente una pantalla gigante, que mostraba imágenes de una batalla entre digimons.-¿Reconoce estas imágenes, señor Ishida?

-Sí.-eran imágenes de la pelea entre Armaggemon y Omnimon, a la que más tarde se uniría Imperialdramon, de meses atrás.

-Tras aquel suceso, usted y su esposa, Natsuko Takaishi...

-Ex-esposa.-le corrigió Hiroaki.

-Por supuesto. Usted y la señora Takaishi promovieron que la prensa, en todo su conjunto, publicase un comunicado en el que se afirmaba que los digimons conocidos como Nombre Código: Omnimon, y Nombre Código: Imperialdramon, así como los menores que les acompañaban, salvaron no solo a la ciudad, sino al mundo, al frustrar un presunto ataque terrorista del digimon conocido como Nombre Código: Armaggemon. Dicha versión de los hechos fue confirmada por testigos presenciales, por lo que Defensa archivó temporalmente el caso. En una parte del comunicado, se afirmaba que tanto NC: Omnimon y NC: Imperialdramon actuaron bajo la premisa de no poner en peligro a los civiles allí congregados. ¿Sigue usted afirmando eso?

-Sí.-contestó Hiroaki, intrigado.

-Poned el fragmento de vídeo NC: Ialfa.-ordenó el general Kagayama. En la pantalla se vio a Imperialdramon modo Guerrero usando su Cañón Iónico contra Armaggemon.-¿Diría usted que esta acción sigue esa premisa?

-No veo nada que indiqué lo contrario. Imperialdramon realizó su ataque en una zona abierta y despejada y ningún civil ni propiedad pública o privada se vio involucrado.

-Poned el vídeo número 2.-ahora se vieron imágenes de otra batalla de Imperialdramon contra un digimon que Hiroaki no conocía. En ellas se veía a Imperialdramon lanzar al digimon desconocido contra los edificios, destruyéndolos, mientras la gente miraba o huía, aterrada.

-¿Cuándo ha sido esto?-preguntó Hiroaki.

-Mientras usted estuvo atrapado en el puente. Fue hecho por un videoaficionado residente en ese lugar. Los testigos afirman que NC: Imperialdramon inició las hostilidades¿Cree que siguió manteniendo esa premisa de no involucrar a civiles?

-Sí, no parece que tuviera alternativa...-contestó Hiroaki, no muy seguro.

-Poned el fragmento de vídeo NC: Ibeta.-las imágenes, tomadas desde bastante más lejos, mostraron a Imperialdramon usando su Cañón Iónico en plena ciudad, destruyendo toda la zona.

-¡Dios mío!¿Y la gente?-preguntó el padre de Yamato y Takeru.

-Estamos a la espera de datos contrastados, pero no somos optimistas.¿Qué le parece?¿Involucró a civiles o no?-Hiroaki no contestó a aquello, por lo que el militar prosiguió-Entre los eventos de los vídeos 1 y 2 la población digimon ha crecido considerablemente, y se me ha encargado a mí dictaminar si eso constituye algún riesgo para la Seguridad Nacional. Lamentablemente los datos del Gobierno, de todos los gobiernos en realida, han sido misteriosamente borrados.-el general Kagayama miró con sinceridad a los ojos a Hiroaki y añadió-Mi hijo estaba en la bahía cuando atacó NC: Armaggemon. Créame cuando le digo que intento favorecer la coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y digimons. Pero esta noche, en un intervalo de menos de una hora, se han reportado varios enfrentamientos entre digimons. Tres en Odaiba, uno en Hikarigaoka, otro en un parque natural cercano a Tokio, y estos papeles sobre la mesa son un informe de la CIA de otro sucedido en Manhattan, todos ellos involucrando a civiles. Usted participó activamente en los sucesos de Odaiba en el verano de1999, y también estuvo allí en la invasión global de la Navidad pasada, la crisis de NC: Armaggemon, y ahora esto. Lo que diga hoy aquí puede marcar una gran diferencia.

Hiroaki pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir a continuación. De ello dependía l futuro de las relaciones entre humanos y digimons.

.

El centro infantil/juvenil de reestructuración familiar Woodrow Wilson llevaba meses cerrado. Su director y parte del personal habían sido denunciados por presunta venta de niños y el ayuntamiento de Staten Island, que era quien lo financiaba, había dejado de hacerlo. Servicios Sociales había redistribuido a los niños en varios orfanatos istintos del área de Nueva York.

Aquel mediodía, la gente pasaba por delante sin prestar atención. Todos, excepto una bella joven de cabello azul oscuro, que miraba aquel edificio con melancolía, y su compañera digimon, la coqueta Lunamon. Hacia ellas se dirigía un chico rubio de 12 años acompañado no de uno sino de dos digimons, Terriermon y Lopmon. Se acercó a la chica por detrás y con tono de broma dijo:

-¡Hey!¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Si Gwen se sorprendió de escuchar a su amigo de la infancia no lo pareció, pues se volvió hacia él con expresión triste en el rostro.

-Más de lo que quisiera. Y tú no estuviste nunca.

-Nunca pensé que me necesitases. Se te veía tan feliz en los anuncios de Miss Nueva York que...

-No importa. Tontas promesas de críos¿Quién las cumple?

-Debería haber venido. Tú nunca me fallaste dentro y yo te dejé sola fuera.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al edificio. A un pasado que nunca volvería. Mientras, sus digimons se entretenían comparando orejas.

-De pequeño estaba enamorado de ti.-soltó Willis de pronto.

-Yo siempre soñaba que cuando fuéramos mayores estaríamos casados, el sitio sería nuestro, y todos los niños serían nuestra familia.-recordó Gwen.

-Es posible que ese sueño aún pueda hacerse realidad.

-No. Créeme, no lo es.

Volvieron a mirar el edificio en silencio, como si ya hubieran sabido lo que había revelado el otro desde mucho antes. Finalmente, Willis rompió el silencio para decir, con una sonrisa:

-Ven, te invito a una tarta de manzana. Sé que es tu favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Si en el capítulo anterior revelaba uno de los tres pilares de mi línea Adventure, los digimons ancestrales, en este desveló los otros dos:Mar Oscuro y intervención del poder establecido en las relaciones entre digimons y humanos.

Explicaré primero lo del esquema. Al principió solo iba a hablar de Iori, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que Mimi no podría llegar a la reunión propuesta por los Yagami, así que cambie la localización del Remolino de Oscuridad del Pacífico al Atlántico y cambie a Jenson de canadiense a inglés, y conté también su parte aquí. Cuando empecé con otros fics, me di cuenta de que si no explicaba algo sobre Kagayama primero, mi futuro fic Conspiración D sería muy confuso. Y ya haciendo el fic, me gustó tanto el personaje de Gwen que quise darle más líneas. Y todo lo metí en este capítulo.

Empecemos por la parte de Jenson. Whamon es el Whamon de siempre. Ya en 02 le vimos resucitado y no creo que sea extraño verle surcar los mares del mundo real. Jenson no iba a hacerlo tan inglés, pero la semana pasada me compré el Masacre Team-Up(Deadpool Team-Up), y en el número 893USA forma equipo con el Capitán Britania, activan un intercambiador cultural, y mi personaje de cómic preferido(tras Tony Stark) suelta esa perla de:"Siento que un estadounidense está librando una importante batalla. Por alguna extraña razón, me veo impelido a implicarme". Aguda sátira de la las relaciones bilaterales entre EEUU y Reino Unido tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial que ha transformado a Jenson en un estereotipo. Su nombre viene de deportistas ingleses en activo que admiro: Jenson Button, Steven Gerrard, Johnny Wilkinson, Robert Archibald(escocés), y James Toseland. El Remolino de Oscuridad es de dónde Digimon Emperador sacó los datos de Devimon. Siempre creí que pudo dar mucho más jugo, y mi explicación concuerda con los pocos datos que revelan en la serie.

Por la parte de Iori, poco que decir, salvo que Iori es un personaje odioso y prescindible. Sus fans(si tiene alguno, cosa que dudo) dirán que tiene un gran sentido de la justicia. Si lo tiene, lo tiene en el culo, y os daré 6 pruebas:1-en el capítulo 5 hasta su digimon pasa de él, aunque en su defensa debo decir que Armadillomon es más odioso incluso que él(no perdono la "teteraevolución");2-en el capítulo de Submarimon, parecía el imbécil de Shinji Ikari(no me lo merezco, he mentido una vez en mi vida,bua, bua);3-no perdonó a Ken hasta un porrón de capítulos después. Rencoroso y para ser tan justo, tardo un rato largo en ver que Ken estaba arrepentido;4-se pensó que Takeru, un tipo que hasta de llorón molaba, era bipolar;5-en el capítulo de la Piedra Sagrada subacuática se cubrió de gloria. BlackWarGreymon, que siempre que les atacó fue porque empezaron ellos, iba a destruir un pedrusco que ni sabían para qué servía. Va el tío y se pone delante, dispuesto a morir por una cosa que no sabe que es. Eso se llama fanatismo. Soy yo Black y le digo que él gana, y en cuanto se aparte ¡ZAS!A tomar por c*** pedrolo; y 6-en el capi de la muerte de Black soltó que "no le gustaba como murió su padre".¿Debo entender que hubiese preferido que resbalase en la ducha con un patito de goma, o qué?Luego cuando Black salvo a su abuelo, no se quejo. Pero le reconozco un momento que hace que casi mole: cuando intentó ayudar a Oikawa a llegar al digimundo. Pero solo ese. Su abuelo, en cambio, es el p*** amo.

Aclaro que la trama del Templo Jumbo NO influirá en este fic.

Y pasamos a Kagayama. Algunos lo conoceréis por mi línea AdventureLGDM. Eran circunstancias muy diferentes, pero su personalidad es la misma. La idea de que un Gobierno reaccionase frente a los digimons está basada en el magnífico MegaCrossover de Marvel llamado Civil War. Magnífico no tanto por la historia en sí(que es muy muy buena) sino por como influye en todos los implicados sobre todo en sus "caras visibles": Tony Stark(antes de Civil War mi preferido era Iron Man, ahora lo es Tony Stark) y Steve Rogers, el Capitán América(A-C-O-J-O-N-A-N-T-E, y eso que yo soy pro-reg). Es una trama para el futuro, y no influirá en este fic.

Sobre Gwen, ojo a su apellido original. Debut de Willis en mi línea Adventure, que plantea algunas incógnitas:¿Participará en este fic?¿Es otra trama para el futuro?¿Se volverá loco blutgang-gungnir con tanta trama y subtrama?

Solo tengo algo que decir:

"No soy un pirata gay, practico el sexo con mi loro constantemente"


	8. Pecados que nunca cometimos

"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite".Acertar el origen de esta frase mítica y ponerlo en un review equivaldrá a conocer la característica que definirá a mi fic secreto estructuralmente.

Este capítulo estará protagonizado por Takeru, Hikari y Taichi, así como Patamon, Gatomon y Agumon. Es además mi favorito, así que espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>PECADOS QUE NUNCA COMETIMOS<strong>

Noche cerrada, iluminada por la luz de las farolas. Hay atascos y ruido de motores, cláxones y gente protestando. Takeru Takaishi debería estar volviendo a su casa, pero en cambio vagaba sin rumbo por la ciudad. Malas calles atraviesa en su peregrinaje a ninguna parte. Sucias calles que no conocen la piedad, caídas tiempo ha bajo el yugo de la Oscuridad. No la grandilocuente Oscuridad que Takeru y sus amigos conocían, sino una oscuridad sutil que poco a poco se adueña de los lugares y de los corazones, hasta que uno se da cuenta y se encuentra cara a cara con la cruda verdad: que es demasiado tarde. Al doblar la esquina, Takeru lo vio. Dos jóvenes, no mucho mayores que él, arrojaban cosas que habían recogido de un cubo de basura cercano a un anciano vestido con harapos que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Seguramente aquel mendigo estaba durmiendo en la calle cuando aquellos idiotas empezaron a tirarle basura por...¿Por qué?¿Por diversión?¿Qué diversión hallaban en la humillación de quién lo había perdido todo?¿Por rabia?¿Era rabia contra un sistema que les ignoraba lo que motivaba sus actos?¿Era responsable un pobre anciano de las frustraciones de gente que no conocía? Takeru no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba la razón. Solo sabía que estaba mal.

El joven Takaishi se puso en medio de la trayectoria de las armas arrojadizas con los brazos abiertos y dijo:

-¡BASTA!

Aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar recibir el golpe de una mohosa piel de plátano en su cara.

-¿Y quién c*** eres tú?-le increpó uno de los agresores.

-Tío, sus ojos. Mira sus ojos.-le indicó atemorizado su compañero.

Y es que la mirada del compañero de Patamon brillaba con ira y desprecio. Los jóvenes se miraron. No era buena idea cabrear a alguien con aquella mirada, y se largaron corriendo. Takeru ayudó a ponerse en pie al anciano.

-¿Está usted bien?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí, jóven. Preocúpate más bien de como se te consume el corazón.

-¿El corazón?¿De que está hablando?-una sombra de preocupación recorrió el rostro de Takeru-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-No huyas, Takeru. No hallaras respuesta a tus preguntas mientras tu corazón siga afligido.

Takeru se extrañó de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre y miró con más detenimiento al anciano mendigo. Tenía una larga barba y un largo cabello grises, y vestía un sucio poncho negro y rojo. El portador de la esperanza se fijó en su cara, pero las farolas de aquella zona estaban rotas y su rostro quedaba oculto en la penumbra.

-¿Quién eres?

-Como ya dije, solo obtendrás respuesta cuando desaparezca la aflicción en tu corazón.

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. Creo que me voy.-dijo Takeru. Aquello era demasiado extraño, y esa noche ya tenía problemas más que suficientes, por lo que optó por regresar por donde había llegado.

-Ve. Ve con Hikari.

Takeru paró en seco. Aquel anciano podría haber dicho muchas cosas que él estaba dispuesto a ignorar. Pero no podía obviar aquello. Se reunió de nuevo con ese extrañó hombre.

-¿Qué sabe de Hikari?

-Te repito nuevamente...-Takeru le tomó del cuello y le gritó.

-No sé quién es usted. No sé siquiera porque he venido a este lugar. Pero si Hikari está en algún tipo de peligro le juró qué...

-¿Qué harás?Cuando algo le pase a Hikari¿Castigarás al culpable?¿O tal vez...?

-¡Pues claro que le castigaré!Dígame que le ha hecho a Hikari.-dijo Takeru enojado y soltando al anciano, empujándolo contra la pared.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir a los mayores. Así que castigarías al culpable. ¿Por qué?¿Por robarte algo que te pertenece?Otra persona en tu situación se quedaría lamentando no haber tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Es obvio que está usted loco.

-¿Es qué no has sentido nunca esa sensación?

-¿Cuál?

-Amar a alguien tanto, con tanta fuerza, que te doliese solamente pensar en ella.

Takeru no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se llevó una mano al corazón. Era cierto. Pensar en Hikari le causaba un gran placer, pero también dolor. Por eso no se lo había dicho. El dilema del erizo. A lo largo del último año, desde que él y su madre se habían mudado de vuelta a Odaiba, se había acercado mucho a Hikari, cosa que había deseado desde que ambos tenían 8 años. Ahora deseaba que la alegría que sentía durara eternamente. Por eso, no quería arriesgarse a admitir unos sentimientos que tal vez no fueran correspondidos. Si se acercaba más, ambos sufrirían. Si se alejaba, solo él sufriría, pero Hikari estaría feliz y eso merecía la pena. Por ello había buscado distracciones, como el pinball. Cuando jugaba, Hikari se convertía en una identidad difusa.

-¿Qué sabe de esa sensación?

-Yo mismo fui en otro tiempo un apasionado joven. Conocí a alguien, pero temí que no sintiera hacía mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Paso el tiempo, y pensar en ella se convirtió en una tortura. Pero finalmente, logré eliminar la aflicción de mi corazón.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Eliminé la raíz del dolor.

-¿La raíz?¿Se refiere a...?

-Sí. La maté, y desde entonces mi corazón está en paz.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-gritó Takeru, horrorizado.¿O tal vez sí?Si Hikari no existiera, no tendría clavada aquella daga. Takeru al instante se arrepintió de aquel pensamiento. Solo necesitaba tiempo, y tal vez algún día reuniría el valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Miró al anciano, pero este había desaparecido. Entonces miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado allí. Hizo memoria. Lo último que recordaba antes de proteger a aquel mendigo era salir del psicólogo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?Cada vez que trataba de pensar en lo que había sucedido mientras tanto, le venía a la mente la imagen de Hikari, más hermosa, y más dolorosa que nunca. No podía seguir así. Miró al lugar dónde estaba el mendigo, y allí había un afilado cuchillo del que no se había percatado. Lo tomó y contempló su hoja, pero en vez de verse a sí mismo reflejado, solo veía a Hikari. Antes de ser consciente de ello, se encontró corriendo por las calles de Tokio. Por algún motivo que era incapaz de indicar, sabía exactamente hacía donde iba.

Hikarigaoka. El lugar donde todo empezó. El lugar dónde Takeru lo acabaría. Solo un pensamiento recorría su mente, asesinar a Hikari Yagami. Y un solo deseo recorría su corazón, el de no encontrar a la portadora de la luz. No se vería cumplido. Allí, en el puente destruido durante la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon, enfrente de él, estaba ella.

.

El portador del valor dirigió una vez más una mirada a su digimon, y como todas las demás no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, para bochorno de Agumon.

-No le hagas caso, Agumon. Yo creo que estás muy mono.-dijo Susumu Yagami, madre de Taichi e Hikari-y Taichi, deja de reírte, todo el mundo nos mira raro.

-Mamá, si nos miran raro es por el _Blues Brother_ aquí presente.-se defendió Taichi.

-¿Por quién?-preguntó un confuso Agumon, que no conocía a ese tal _Blues Brother_.

-Por ti, amigo mío.

-¡Eso no es justo!¡Yo no quería usar...esto!

Efectivamente, el legendario Agumon había sucumbido a los deseos de Susumu y vestía un elegante esmoquín, lo que por algún extraño motivo le avergonzaba notoriamente.

La familia Yagami al completo se hallaba en ese momento en el banquete de una boda familiar_. _Aunque hacia mucho tiempo que Taichi e Hikari no veían a su prima, habían estado bastante unidos cuando vivían en Hikarigaoka, hasta que tras el (aparente) atentado terrorista, ellos se habían mudado a Odaiba y la familia de su prima a Hokkaido. Precisamente, el banquete de la boda se celebraba en Hikarigaoka.

-No exageres Agumon. Gatomon no se queja tanto de su precioso vestido.-dijo Susumu- Por cierto¿Dónde está?

-Fue al baño.-explicó Hikari- Está tardando demasiado, creo que voy a buscarla.

Hikari se levantó y se alejó de allí. Mientras, Taichi seguía burlándose de su compañero, que se preguntaba si eso terminaría pronto a causa de un hipotético incendio "accidental".

-Y bien, Taichi.-llamó su atención su madre.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿No has pensado en alguien con quien podrías casarte?

La cara de Taichi enrojeció rápidamente.¿Casarse?¿Él?¿Un espiritú libre?Aquella era una situación incómoda y debía pensar rápido en una manera de salir de ella.

-Estoy en una fase de mi vida en la que estoy casado con mis estudios.

Perfecto, pensó el portador del valor. Aquello evitaría los locos sueños de boda de su madre.

-¿Estudios?¿Y qué tienes pensado estudiar exactamente?-inquirió Susumu, que desconocía la faceta estudiosa de su hijo.

-Pues, yo...eh- Taichi pensó rápido. Él era el líder de los digidestinados, y en ese momento iba trajeado. Un líder con traje...-Política, pienso dedicarme a la política.

-¿Política?¿Por qué política?-preguntó esta vez su padre.

-Por...por...-Taichi miró a Agumon. Un digimon trajeado con un humano trajeado...-Por el digimundo.

-¿El digimundo?-preguntaron simultáneamente su pare, su madre y Agumon.

-Sí...para...facilitar la correcta armonía entre humanos y digimons.-dijo Taichi recordando una de las frases de Koushiro que él solía ignorar completamente.

-¿En serio?¡Es una gran idea!¿Pero por qué no nos habías dicho nada?-quiso saber su padre.

-Quería llevarlo en secreto...

-¿Entonces por qué nos lo has contado ahora?-inquirió su madre, no muy convencida de la veracidad de la historia de su hijo.

Taichi tragó saliva. Estaba acorralado. ¿Dónde estaban los ataques de digimons malignos cuándo uno los necesitaba?Optó por salir por la tangente. Observó la copa de vino que el camarero le había servido, creyéndole mayor, y que el no había tocado. Adoraba su traje, pero su sacrificio no sería en vano. Con un rápido gesto, hizo como si fuera a coger un trozo de pan, pero sutilmente golpeó la copa para derramar su contenido sobre su camisa.

-¡Oh, vaya!¡Pero qué torpe soy!¡Tendré qué ir al baño para intentar arreglar este estropicio!-exclamó huyendo de allí tan rápido como pudo sin parecer excesivamente sospechoso.

-¡Te acompaño, Taichi!-le siguió Agumon.

Una vez en el baño, Taichi trató de limpiar su camisa todo lo que pudo con ayuda de su digimon.

-Oye, Taichi, te has vuelto más maduro.-dijo Agumon.

-Pero que tonto eres.-contestó Taichi con una sonrisa_(N/A:esta conversación me suena...)_-¿De verdad me ves a mí de diplomático?

-Pues la verdad es que sí.¡Yo te podría ayudar!

-¿Ah, sí?¿Serías capaz de pasar todo el día con traje?

-Pensándolo bien, creo que hay gente mejor capacitada que nosotros.

-Exacto. Tú y yo tenemos nuestro estilo, y no es pedir permiso para actuar precisamente.

-¡Somos gente de acción, no de palabras!

-Totalmente. Y te diré además que...-Taichi detuvo sus palabras al escuchar como anunciaban que ya estaba disponible el karaoke-¿Has oído eso?

-Por supuesto. Vamos.-dijo el digimon dinosaurio, deseoso de demostrar sus dotes musicales.

Los dos salieron del baño de caballeros, al mismo tiempo que del de señoritas salían Hikari y Gatomon, esta sin su, teóricamente, precioso vestido, que llevaba Hikari.

-¡Eh!¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó Agumon-¡Si Gatomon no lleva ropa digimon, yo tampoco!

-¡No!¡Si te lo quitas, papá y mamá sospecharán!-se lo prohibió Hikari- Nosotras volveremos enseguida, y Gatomon llevará puesto su vestido¿Verdad?

-Verdad.-dijo Gatomon a regañadientes.

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó Taichi, algo preocupado.

-A dar una vuelta y recordar viejos tiempos. No pasa nada, no nos meteremos en líos.-contestó Hikari guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, pero procurad estar aquí para asistir a mi impresionante y emotiva actuación.

Hikari y Gatomon se miraron. Conocían de sobra lo emotiva que era una canción en boca de Taichi Yagami. Se despidieron, y mientras las portadoras de la luz se disponían a recorrer el lugar donde años atrás Greymon luchó contra Parrotmon, los portadores del valor se colocaron en primera fila para el karaoke.

-¿Cuándo nos toca?-quiso saber Agumon.

-¿Cómo qué "nos"?Cantaremos por separado, así no arruinarás mi actuación.

-Ni tú la mía.

Cesaron su discusión, pues aquello empezaba. El encargado subió al escenario y dijo:

-Damas y caballeros, damos inicio al concurso de karaoke. La primera participante está ya preparada. Les pido un fuerte aplauso para...¡Yakumo Kujaku!

Los allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y comenzó la mú luz del escenario se encendió, dejando al descubierto a una chica de espaldas, cuya negra melena la llegaba hasta la cintura, que empezó a cantar.

_Can't take my eyes off you_ _You're just too good to be true_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_ _You'd be like heaven to touch_ _I wanna hold you so much_ _At long last love has arrived_ _And I thank God I'm alive_ _You're just too good to be true_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_

_No puedo apartar la vista de ti_

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdadero_

_No puedo apartar la vista de ti_

_Tocarte sería como el cielo_

_Quiero abrazarte tanto_

_Tras tanto tiempo el amor ha llegado_

_Y agradezco a Dios que estoy viva_

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdadero_

_No puedo apartar la vista de ti_

Yakumo se volvió, mostrando su cara al público. Era una chica de la edad de Taichi, quién se quedo absorto mirando sus verdes ojos y escuchando su hermosa voz.

_Pardon the way that I stare_ _There's nothing else to compare_ _The sight of you leaves me weak_ _There are no words left to speak_ _But if you feel like I feel_ _Please let me know that it's real_ _You're just too good to be true_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Disculpa la manera en que te miro_

_No hay nada comparable_

_Tu visión me debilita_

_No hay palabras para decirlo_

_Pero si te sientes como yo me siento_

_Por favor déjame saber si es real_

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdadero_

_No puedo apartar la vista de ti_

Yakumo se movió al compás de la música y Taichi, centrado en mirarla a los ojos, también lo hizo sin ser consciente de ello.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right_ _I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_ _I love you baby, trust in me when I say_ _I love you baby, don't bring me down I pray_ _I love you baby, now that I've found you stay_ _And let me love you baby, let me love you_

_I love you baby y si todo va bien_

_Te necesito baby para calentar las noches solitarias_

_I love you baby, creeme cuando te digo_

_I love you baby, rezo para que no me abandones_

_I love you baby, quédate ahora que te he encontrado_

_Y déjame amarte baby, déjame amarte_

_(N/A:si conocéis una traducción mejor de I love you baby, a mí no me interesa conocerla. Omitiré el resto de la canción, que, por cierto, es Cant take my eyes off you)_

Yakumo terminó de cantar y se alejó del escenario mientras Taichi la seguía con la mirada. Al menos, hasta que Agumon le dio un codazo.

-¡Ay!¿Qué diablos te pasa?-se quejó el portador del valor.

-¡Ese tipo dice que te toca!-le informó su compañero.

Era cierto, el encargado del karaoke, y en realidad todos los allí reunidos, le miraban expectantes.

-Esto...le cedo el turno a mi digimon.-les indicó Taichi, para alegría de Agumon, y futura desesperación del resto.

El líder de los niños elegidos fue hacia donde había visto que se dirigía Yakumo, pero no la encontró, por lo que empezó a buscarla por todas partes. Finalmente observó como entraba al baño de chicas. ¿Se atrevería Taichi a cruzar la última frontera?Teniendo en cuenta que hablamos del tipo que elevó el espionaje a lavabo ajeno en el instituto de Odaiba a categoría de arte_(N/A:¿?)_, yo diría que sí. Y efectivamente, Taichi se dirigió con paso decidido a aquel baño, pese a no tener idea de que decir una vez dentro. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, salió su Susumu Yagami, que le vio y le dijo:

-¡Taichi!¿Dónde te habías metido?

-En el karaoke...-respondió sin prestar mucha atención a su madre y tratando de descubrir a Yakumo en el interior del baño antes de que la puerta se cerrase del todo, sin éxito.

-¿Estaban Hikari y Gatomon contigo?-preguntó su madre, ligeramente preocupada.

-No, me dijeron que salían a dar un paseo...-contestó el joven mientras, aprovechando su dilatada experiencia, trazaba un plan alternativo para entrar en los lavabos prohibidos.

-¡¿Un paseo?¡¿Solas?¡¿A estas horas?-exclamó Susumu.

-¿Dije paseo?Quise decir rodeo...-dijo Taichi lo primero que se le vino a la mente, consciente de la bronca que se le avecinaba.

-¡¿Rodeo?¡Ve con Agumon a buscarlas!

Taichi maldijo por lo bajo y regresó al karaoke, donde Agumon había concluido su actuación, lo que era evidente viendo que más de la mitad del público se había marchado.

-Agumon, ven. Vamos a buscar a las chicas.

Los dos salieron a la calle y comenzaron la búsqueda. Taichi empezó a preocuparse de verdad. No debía haber consentido aquello.

-Tranquilo, Hikari está con Gatomon.-comentó Agumon adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.-reconoció Taichi-¡Eh!Ese puente fue el que destrozó el Greymon que vino a mi casa.

-¡Yo también he destrozado cosas!-protestó Agumon, celoso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Quería decir que tal vez estén allí.

La pareja se dirigió al puente, y efectivamente Hikari y Gatomon estaban allí, de espaldas a ellos. De frente estaba Takeru, llorando de rodillas, con un cuchillo manchado de sangre en el suelo a su lado. Taichi, atónito, exclamó:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

.

Gatomon estaba en el baño de chicas, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del horroroso vestidito rosa que Susumu Yagami la había encasquetado a traición. Que Agumon llevara esmoquín era una cosa discutible, pero aceptable. Al fin y al cabo era una boda y había que estar elegantes.¿Y había algo más elegante que su níveo pelaje?Desde luego la ropa digimon no, y por eso, tras quitarse el vestido, abrió la taza del váter diciendo:

-Adiós vestido. Cuándo llegues al infierno, da saludos a Myotismon de mi parte, jeje.

Pero antes de ejecutar su vestidicida plan, la puerta, a la que había olvidado echar el pestillo, se abrió de repente.

-¿Estás ahí, Gatomon?¡Gatomon!-exclamó la joven Yagami.

Gatomon de detuvo en seco, con su garra sujetando el vestido, a milímetros del agua del váter.

-Eh...¿Cómo habrá llegado el vestido hasta aquí?-se hizo la loca el digimon felino.

-Gatomon, sé sincera.¿Te gusta la ropa digimon?-preguntó Hikari, resistiendosé a aceptar lo que veían sus ojos.

-Me gusta, pero no me gusta llevarla.-confesó Gatomon.

-¡Pero no puedes tirar el vestido!¡La anciana bisabuela Yagami lo tejió para ti con todo su amor!

-¿En serio?-dijo Gatomon con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Pero que he estado a punto de hacer?

-Bueno, si he de ser más precisa, lo alquiló de camino hacia aquí. Hace años que sus problemas de visión le impiden tejer.-se sinceró la portadora de la luz.

-¡Hikari!-se quejó Gatomon, con una sonrisa-¡Eres mala!

-Sí, diabólica.-le siguió el juego Hikari- Ahora deberías ponerte el vestido.

-¡No, por favor!¡Déjame ir un rato sin él!

-Pero si te ve mi madre sin él se enfadará mucho.-reflexionó Hikari- ¡Un momento!¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por Hikarigaoka y cuándo volvamos te lo pones?

-Está bien.-aceptó Gatomon.

Las dos salieron del baño, pero se cruzaron con Taichi y Agumon.

-¡Eh!¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó Agumon-¡Si Gatomon no lleva ropa digimon, yo tampoco!

-¡No!¡Si te lo quitas, papá y mamá sospecharán!-se lo prohibió Hikari- Nosotras volveremos enseguida, y Gatomon llevará puesto su vestido¿Verdad?

-Verdad.-dijo Gatomon a regañadientes.

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó Taichi, algo preocupado.

-A dar una vuelta y recordar viejos tiempos. No pasa nada, no nos meteremos en líos.-contestó Hikari guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, pero procurad estar aquí para asistir a mi impresionante y emotiva actuación.

Hikari y Gatomon se miraron. Conocían de sobra lo emotiva que era una canción en boca de Taichi Yagami, y se marcharon de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Así que fue aquí dónde conocisteis a Agumon?-quiso saber Gatomon bajo la estrellada noche de Hikarigaoka.

-No exactamente. No era el mismo Agumon. El que conocimos aquí era más grande y más violento.-explicó Hikari.

Las portadoras de la luz recorrieron Hikarigaoka, hasta que, paradas en el reconstruido puente, Hikari reveló:

-Estoy muy preocupada por Takeru tras lo del restaurante de Digitamamon. Últimamente está muy distante.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera Patamon sabe que es lo que le pasa realmente. Dice que lo del pinball no es tan grave como lo hace parecer.

-¿Ah, no?¿Qué es lo que le ocurre entonces?

Gatomon miró a los ojos a su compañera y preguntó:

-¿Puedo decirte, sinceramente, lo que creo?

-Por favor, házlo.-pidió Hikari.

-Creo que Takeru está enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?¡Eso es ridículo!Solo somos buenos amigos.

-Precisamente por eso no dice nada. Tiene miedo de que no sientas lo mismo. Pero yo sé que tú también le quieres.

Hikari se quedó callada. Sí, le quería, eso estaba claro. De lo que no estaba segura era de que le quisiera a ese nivel. Tenía la sensación de que siempre habían estado juntos, pero ella aún conservaba los mismos sentimientos infantiles. Recordó como hace un momento Gatomon la había dicho, en broma, que era mala, en respuesta a su inocente mentirijilla. Era consciente de que, a ojos de todos sus amigos, ella era la niñita dulce e inocente que había que proteger, porque era buena. Pero los riesgos en los que se ponían para protegerla la hacían sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Se sentía una farsante, y pensar que por culpa de ello Takeru estaría sufriendo empeoraba la situación.

-¡Hikari, mira!-interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos Gatomon.

La portadora de la luz miró donde indicaba su compañera. Era Takeru.

-¡Takeru!¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hikari con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad. Con Takeru a su lado, nunca pasaba nada malo, por desesperada que fuese la situación.

-Hikari...lo siento...-dijo Takeru con voz vacía. En ese momento, Gatomon e Hikari se fijaron en el afilado cuchillo y la pose amenazante de su amigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Takeru?-preguntó Gatomon, asustada.

-Eliminar...el dolor.-dijo Takeru, dedicando una mirada de fiereza_(N/A:ya sabéis, la "imperdonable")_ a Hikari, y haciendo ademán de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡TAKERU!-exclamó la portadora de la luz. El rubio se paró y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Aaah!¡Sal...!¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!

Takeru cayó de rodillas y soltó el cuchillo, lo que accidentalmente le provoco un corte en la palma de la mano, que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Aterrado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, el joven Takaishi rompió a llorar. Así estaba cuando escucho la voz de Taichi decir:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

.

Patamon volaba en dirección a la consulta del psicólogo de Takeru. Natsuko Takaishi y él mismo habían esperado su llegada en casa, pero al retrasarse más de una hora, estaban muy preocupados, y Patamon había optado por ir a buscarlo. Su compañero estaba en problemas, y no era cosa de un día. Aquello empezó tras la derrota de Armaggemon, puede que incluso antes. Hasta ese momento Takeru e Hikari iban juntos a todas partes. Pero desde entonces cada vez era más infrecuente verles juntos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que Takeru ignoraba la existencia de Hikari, vaciando todas sus frustraciones en el pinball. Aquello le había vuelto huraño, y Patamon le conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese no era el verdadero Takeru. Recordaba perfectamente el incidente de tres semanas atrás. Hacía varios días que no veía a Gatomon, y de repente, mientras volaba por ahí, se encontró con ella e Hikari. Comenzaron a charlar, y finalmente le invitaron a él y a Takeru a comer en el restaurante de Digitamamon. Él aceptó en nombre de los dos, sabedor de que su compañero nunca rechazaba una oportunidad de ir a ese restaurante. Cuándo regresó a casa, le dijo a Takeru que al día siguiente irían allí, y él parecía muy ilusionado, hasta que reveló que también estaría Hikari. En ese momento, con el pesar reflejado en sus ojos, había declinado la sugerencia. Patamon insistió, y entonces Takeru se enfadó mucho con él, se habían gritado cosas, y Patamon le había empezado a ignorar yendo con Gatomon. En realidad, aquello era parecido a cuando se había marchado del tren la primera noche que estuvo en el mundo real. Su amistad con Takeru había pasado algunos momentos malos, siempre por causas estúpidas, pero siempre había resurgido con más fuerza aún. Pero esta vez, aunque parecida, era muy distinta. Nunca había visto a Takeru tan mal como en aquellos momentos. Confíaba en que no hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

Desde el aire no logró divisar a Takeru. Sin embargo, al llegar a cierto punto del trayecto, notó algo. Un débil rastro. Rastro de un digimon oscuro.

Patamon sabía como detectar entes oscuros, era una especie de sexto sentido. La presencia de uno en el mundo real esa noche no era casual. Podría estar relacionada con las palabras de Quetzalmon. O peor aún, con la desaparición de Takeru. El digimon de la esperanza siguió el rastro de Oscuridad. El digimon que lo había dejado debía ser excepcionalmente poderoso. Con el tiempo, llegó a Hikarigaoka. Para su sorpresa, vio a Taichi y a Agumon y optó por seguirles. En el puente divisó a Hikari, Gatomon, y a un lloroso Takeru.

-¡¿Qué ha pasando aquí?-exclamó Taichi.

-¡Estúpido!-clamó una voz aparentemente surgida de la nada.

-¡¿Quién eres?¡¿Qué le has hecho a Takeru?-vociferó Patamon, revelando de esta forma su presencia.

-Vaya, veo que estáis todos juntos. Solo necesitaba a uno, pero así acabare con los seis a la vez.-dijo la voz, proveniente de unos metros por encima de Takeru, donde comenzó a materializarse una figura-Podéis llamarme...¡Barbamon!

El recién materializado digimon tenía la apariencia de un anciano de luengas barbas y cabello, con una diabólica máscara dorada, túnica negra y roja, tres pares de alas demoníacas, y un cetro coronado por una calavera de cuya abierta boca emergía una enigmática esfera roja.

-¿Qué le pasa a Takeru?-preguntó Hikari preocupada, corriendo al lado del portador de la esperanza, que no parecía consciente de su situación, pues solo gimoteaba, aunque la portadora de la luz escuchó un susurro del rubio:"Te amaré siempre, Hikari".

-Vive su infierno personal, tras lo que se convertirá en mi obediente esclavo.-reveló Barbamon.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!¿Por qué haces esto?-protestó Gatomon, horrorizada.

-Para liberar a mi amo de la prisión de Oscuridad a la que lo enviasteis.¡Y acabar definitivamente con vuestra vida!

-¡Ya he oído suficiente!-cortó Taichi, con un brillo naranja saliendo de su corazón-¡Vamos, Agumon!Un momento¡Olvid...!

-Agumon ultradigievoluciona en...¡WarGreymon!

-¡Argh!¡El esmoquín!¡Era alquilado!

-Una pena.-mintió su compañero-¡Pero ahora soy el temible WarGreymon!

Lejos de sentirse atemorizado, Barbamon estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Jamás pensé que fuese tan sencillo!

-¿De que estás hablando ahora?-quiso saber un amenazante Taichi.

-¡Necios!¡Creéis que la Luz es vuestra aliada, cuando será la que os condene!

-La Luz siempre nos ha ayudado contra los digimons oscuros, y ahora lo hará de nuevo.-dijo Gatomon.

-Ni siquiera sois capaces de comprender lo evidente. Mi amo, aunque domine plenamente el poder de la Oscuridad, no es un mero digimon oscuro. Es uno de los digimons ancestrales supervivientes, y si no ha liberado aún su terrible poder, es precisamente por estar encerrado en un mundo de pura Oscuridad. Y sois vosotros, patéticos humanos y ridículos digimons, quienes debilitáis la Oscuridad que lo retiene al activar el poder derivado de la Luz de vuestros emblemas.

-¿Quieres decir que al ultradigievolucionar Agumon...?-preguntó Taichi.

-La Luz que ha usado ha acercado a mi amo un paso más hacia la libertad. Estáis acabados.

Pese a lo delicado de la situación, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Taichi.

-Puede que tu amo sea un digimon ancesloquesea, pero eso no significa que WarGreymon no pueda despedazarte como ha hecho con ese esmoquín.-dijo el portador del valor.

-No creo que pueda hacerme mucho daño al lugar al que os enviaré.-amenazó Barbamon.

-¿El infierno?-dijo Taichi, que se sabía la cantinela de memoria.

-Exactamente.-confirmó Barbamon, alzando su cetro-¡Señuelo de la Muerte!

De la calavera surgió un destello escarlata que cubrió a los seis.

.

Taichi despertó desnudo en su cama. No había sido más que un mal sueño. Miró a la dormida chica, cubierta únicamente con una sábana, que lo abrazaba. Sora Takenouchi, su novia de toda la vida. Taichi sonrió. De repente, notó como una tercera persona se desperezaba bajo las sábanas, de las cuales emergió la única, fenomenal y desnuda. Mimi Tachikawa, su amante de toda la vida. Taichi frunció el ceño.

-Mimi, ahora estoy con Sora, no deberías estar aquí.

-Es que te amo demasiado, tío bueno.-contestó la portadora de la inocencia besándole en los labios.

-¡Taichi!-se oyó la queja de la portadora del amor.

-Lo siento, nena¿Te hemos despertado?-preguntó un calmado Taichi.

-No es eso.¡Es qué habéis empezado sin mí!-dijo Sora, besando ahora ella al portador del valor.

En ese momento, se oyeron pasos de alguien que entraba al dormitorio.

-¡Eh!¡Traía el desayuno, pero supongo que os habéis adelantado!

Taichi miró a quién hablaba. Era Miyako Inoue, su amante desde¿Desde cuándo?Taichi no fue capaz de recordar desde cuando, pero no le importó demasiado. La pelilila, cubierta únicamente por una camiseta, había traído una bandeja con un tazón, magdalenas, galletas, pastelitos...

-No has traído leche.-notó Taichi.

-¡Uy, que despiste!¡Voy ahora mismo!

-No, ya voy yo. Tú metete en la cama con Sora y Mimi y divertíos hasta que vuelva.

-Pero que bueno eres...-dijo Miyako.

-Bueno hasta la médula, nena.-dijo Taichi poniéndose en pie. Tras un apasionado beso con Miyako, se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡No tardes!-le despidieron Sora, Mimi y Miyako al unísono.

Taichi fue a la cocina feliz con su vida, aunque con la ligera sensación de que allí algo no era correcto, sensación que simplemente ignoró. Tomó la leche del frigorífico, y al cerrar y volverse, se encontró con Yakumo Kujaku en un apretado traje de cuero negro.

-¿Y dónde te habías metido tú?-preguntó un nada sorprendido Taichi mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¡Estaba tan perdida sin ti!-dijo Yakumo, abalanzándose sobre Taichi y besándole de inmediato.

Así estaban, fundidos en un beso, cuando Taichi se percató de algo. Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica. Se separó de ella con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te pasa Taichi?¿Es qué no te gusto?-preguntó Yakumo en pose seductora.

-Sí, me gustas. Mucho, en realidad.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo...no sabría explicarlo muy bien. Pero es que no sé quién eres.-dijo Taichi.

Yakumo se quedó muy confusa. Taichi estaba intrigado, pero recordó que le esperaban ansiosas tres amantes a las que sí conocia y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, al entrar allí, no estaban ni Sora ni Mimi ni Miyako, sino Yamato, Michael y Ken, y no parecían muy amigables. Antes de que pudieran arrojarse contra él con la intención de descuartizarle, Taichi fue ágil y cerró rápidamente la puerta, contra la que chocaron sus tres ex-amigos. Taichi se volvió esperando encontrar a Yakumo, pero a quién vio fue al encargado del karaoke de la boda, con el mismo traje de cuero negro de la chica.

-Vale.-dijo Taichi- Esto ya es oficialmente raro.

-Rara va a quedar tu cara cuando terminemos contigo.-dijo la voz de Yamato a su espalda.

Y los cuatro hombres comenzaron a golpear al confundido Taichi.

.

Gatomon estaba paseando con Hikari y Wizardmon por una soleada playa.

-¿No es precioso el mar, Gatomon?-comentó Hikari.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.-admitió el digimon felino.-¿Tú qué piensas, Wizardmon?

El digimon brujo miró a Gatomon a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Wizardmon?-se extrañó Gatomon de esa reacción.

Pero su antiguo compañero de penurias continuó callado. En su lugar, Gatomon oyó tras de sí el grito de Hikari. Al volverse descubrió a las criaturas que habitaban el Mar Oscuro raptando a Hikari y tratando de arrastrarla al fondo del mar. De hecho, lo que segundos antes era una soleada playa, se había transformado en el propio Mar Oscuro.

-¡Wizardmon, tenemos que rescatarla!-exclamó Gatomon.

Pero Wizardmon ya no estaba allí. En su lugar estaba Myotismon, quién atrapó a Gatomon con su Corriente Sangrienta, propinándola severos latigazos mientras contemplaba, impotente, como aquellas criaturas se llevaban a su compañera.

.

Patamon estaba buscando a Takeru en la Ciudad del Comienzo. Le encontró frotando un digihuevo.

-Te estaba buscando Takeru. Un momento¿Por qué pareces tener ocho años otra vez?

-Pues porque tengo ocho años.-explicó Takeru, perplejo ante la ignorancia de su amigo digital-Ayúdame a frotar, anda.

Patamon lo hizo encantado. Comenzó a frotar un digihuevo, y este no tardó mucho en abrirse.

-¡Mira, Takeru!¡Va a nacer!-dijo un satisfecho Patamon.

-¡No me interesa!¡He crecido, déjame en paz de una vez!-le gritó un Takeru de doce años.

-Pero Takeru, el digihuevo...

-¡Me dan igual los digihuevos!¡Me da igual nuestra amistad!¡Lárgate!¡No quiero volver a verte!-protestó Takeru.

-No es cierto. Dije que volveríamos a vernos, y no me separaré cuándo más me necesitas.

-Es tarde. Me has fallado. Siempre me has fallado.-dijo su compañero, descompóniendose en una nube de datos.

-¡Takeru!¡Takeru!-gritó Patamon-¡TAKERU, NO ME DEJES SOLO!

.

-¡Socorro!¡Qué alguien me ayude!-gritaba Hikari, mientras luchaba por no ahogarse en el fondo del mar.

De repente, comenzaron a llegar barcos, helicópteros, hidroaviones, digimons marinos y voladores...

-¡Adelante!¡Salvemos a Hikari!-exclamaba Daisuke desde un portaaviones.

-¡Tranquila, amiga!¡Te tenemos!-decía Miyako montada en Aquilamon.

Pero quien la salvo fue un helicóptero en el que iban montados Taichi, Takeru y Gatomon. Monto en él y se fueron a su casa.

-¡Menudo despliegue!-se admiró Hikari.

-Era mejor no correr riesgos. Pero ya ha terminado todo.-dijo Takeru, abrazándola.

Más tarde, ya tranquilamente en su casa, Hikari se dirigía al dormitorio pero tropezó con la alfombra, alertando a su hermano.

-¡Agumon, destruyela!

El digimon dinosaurio usó su llama bebé quemando la alfombra mientras Taichi examinaba la pierna de su hermana.

-¡Dios mío, está rota!

-¿Eh?¿Pero qué dices?¡Sí solo me he caído!Ni siquiera duele.

-¡Oh, no!¡Es horrible, no siente el dolor!¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!

-¡No, no es cierto!

Pero las protestas de Hikari fueron en vano, ya que la llevaron al hospital, dónde le escayolaron ambas piernas y decretaron que debía permanecer tres meses allí. Durante el primer día, Hikari estornudó, y la trasladaron a una habitación esterilizada y aislada. Al día siguiente, recibió la visita del doctor.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Bien!¡No tengo porque estas aquí!

-Cálmate. Todos dicen que eres una niña buena.

-Odio ser una niña buena¡Lo odio!Estoy harta de mantenerme limpia, quiero arruinarme, quiero "sentirme sucia"_._

-Señorita Yagami¿Qué trata de decirme?

-¡Qué quiero salir de aquí!¡YA!

Hikari comenzó a agitarse violentamente. Tan violentamente que se cayo de la cama golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Cuándo despertó, estaba en una sala acolchada con una camisa de fuerza puesta. Al otro lado de la pared, Taichi le indicaba al doctor que su hermana tenía miedo a la oscuridad, por lo que las luces de aquella sala permanecerían a plena potencia para siempre. Dentro, a Hikari se le caían las lágrimas y musitaba:

-Si solo tuviera un poco de oscuridad...

.

Takeru seguía llorando sobre el puente de Hikarigaoka, junto al cuerpo de Hikari, a la que él mismo había acuchillado.

-Yo...no puede ser...nunca creí que terminaría así...pensaba...no, no pensaba...he sido un estúpido...yo siento cosas por ti, Hikari...desde...desde siempre...debí decírtelo, pero tenía miedo...¿Miedo de qué?...supongo que de hacer el ridículo...idiota, ¡Idiota!,¡IDIOTA!...hacer el ridículo hubiera sido infinitamente mejor...que esto.

Takeru miró los abiertos ojos de su amada, derrumbándose nuevamente.

-...¿Qué debería hacer ahora?...ojalá Patamon estuviese aquí...eso también es culpa mía...no debí gritarle...el volvió, pero tú no podrás...es una mierda...el amor...es tan bonito...pero duele tanto...esto duele más, te lo aseguró...hace no mucho, pensaba que estaríamos siempre juntos...pero me entró miedo...tal vez te enamorases de otro...y...y...no sé que haría sin ti...no sé que hacer ahora...me gustaría...me gustaría volver atrás y...olvidar esto...decirte que te quiero, y si me rechazas, aceptarlo...porque solo necesito una sonrisa tuya...una sonrisa y sabría qué hacer...¿No me vas a dar una última sonrisa?...no, claro que no...nos pertenecemos...lo dijo Azulongmon...la esperanza...la que debía proteger a la luz...la que la ha destruido...no tengo nada que proteger...no soy necesario.

Takeru se levantó, se dirigió al borde del puente y se subió, presto a arrojarse. Dedicó una última mirada al cádaver.

-Te amaré siempre, Hikari.

.

WarGreymon caminaba por lo que parecía un desierto, buscando,sin éxito, a sus amigos.

-¡Taichi!¡Hikari!-les llamaba, sin recibir respuesta.

Alzó en vuelo, tratando de localizarlos desde el aire. Pero solo había desierto hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Dunas y más dunas. Solo notó una pequeña sombra, muy lejana, y hacía ella se dirigió.

Cuándo estuvo lo bastante cerca, descubrió lo que era. Una lápida.

-¿Qué hace una lápida en medio del desierto?

Bajo a tierra para contemplar la lápida más de cerca. Al leer lo allí escrito, se sorprendió con horror. En la lápida ponía:"Aquí yace BlackWarGreymon, muerto por la garra de WarGreymon".

-Esto no tiene el menor sentido...

WarGreymon se quedo contemplando absorto la lápida durante algunos segundos, tras lo que le dió la espalda, pero al andar dos pasos le pareció escuchar algo. Se giró. Nada había cambiado. Se acercó de nuevo a la lápida, y tras tocarla para asegurarse de que era real, la contemplo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Debo de habérmelo imaginado...

Pero tras estas palabras lo oyó nuevamente. El sonido de un golpe. Bajo tierra.

WarGreymon se puso nuevamente enfrente de la lápida, desde dónde oyó claramente como alguien golpeaba el suelo bajo la lápida.

-Es un truco, un sucio truco...

Pero por algún motivo que no era capaz de explicar, el digimon del valor se quedó parado frente a aquella lápida. Los golpes se acercaban. No tardaría en descubrir que los provocaba.

De repente, del suelo frente a la lápida emergió un matadramon negro.

-Es una locura. No puede ser real.- decía WarGreymon, negándose a aceptar lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-Oh, soy muy real, viejo "amigo"-dijo una voz que conocía. La misma voz que en cierta ocasión le preguntó que era el corazón. Otro matadramon negro atravesó la tierra, y no tardo en emerger. BlackWarGreymon había vuelto de la tumba.

WarGreymon retrocedió un paso. Estaba convencido de que todo aquello era alguna clase de ilusión creada por Barbamon, pero parecía aterradoramente real. Apunto con su garra izquierda a ese ente.

-No se quien o que eres, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no eres el BlackWargreymon que conocí.

BlackWarGreymon se acercaba amenazadoramente al digimon del valor mientras decía.

-Desde luego que me conociste...y me mataste.

-Ya estoy harto.-WarGreymon miró al cielo, y hacia allí lanzo su grito-¡Barbamon, lamentarás esto!

-¡Silencio!-clamó BlackWarGreymon mientras apuntaba su garra al pecho de WarGreymon- Ha llegado la hora de vengarme.

-Bah, no merece la pena. No eres real.-dijo un despreocupado WarGreymon.

-¿Te parece que esto no es real?-preguntó BlackWarGreymon lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el compañero de Taichi, que no hizo ademán de apartarse. Craso error, pues el matadramon negro hendió su pecho, dejandole sin respiración y con un dolor atroz. Cuando BlackWarGreymon retiró su garra, WarGreymon hincó la rodilla derecha mientras se sujetaba el pecho. En su coraza se apreciaban perfectamente los tres agujeros causados por BlackWarGreymon.

-Eso...eso ha dolido.-admitió el digimon del valor.

-A mí también me dolió cuando quien yo creía mi amigo me asesinó por la espalda.¡Tornado negro!

BlackWarGreymon giró sobre sí mismo arrojándose nuevamente hacia WarGreymon, quien tuvo suficientes reflejos para dar un rápido salto hacia atrás.

-Eso no es cierto. Te sacrificaste...por todos nosotros.-dijo WarGreymon.

-¡MENTIRA!

BlackWarGreymon comenzó a atacar con sus matadramons al cráneo de WarGreymon, pero este esquivó todas y cada una de sus acometidas. En una de ellas, logró sujetarle ambas garras, inmobilizándolo.

-No voy a luchar...no contigo.-le indicó WarGreymon.

-Es una pena.-dijo BlackWarGreymon agachando la cabeza-¡Porque yo sí!

BlackWarGreymon asestó un tremendo cabezazo nuevamente al pecho de WarGreymon, arrancando con los tres cuernos de su cráneo gran parte de la coraza de WarGreymon, que fue arrojado varios metros, pero logró estabilizarse y pararse de pie unos metros más allá.

-¡Yo no te maté!-vociferó WarGreymon.

-No creo una sola de tus palabras.-replicó BlackWarGreymon, alzando su brazo derecho a la altura de su cabeza. Un brillo recorrió su matadramon y empezó a correr hacia WarGreymon. Este sabía lo que pretendía. Había puesto toda su energía en su matadramon para lanzar un ataque a todo o nada, como hiciera él mismo años atrás contra Machinedramon. También sabía como debía contraatacarlo. Cuando BlackWarGreymon estuvo suficientemente cerca, dobló sus rodillas y retrasó su brazo izquierdo. Milésimas antes de ser alcanzado por el mortífero ataque, se impulsó desde esa posición para lanzar su matadramon contra el cráneo de su rival. Su garra lo destrozó, salpicándole de un líquido morado. El inerte cuerpo de BlackWarGreymon cayó hacia atrás. WarGreymon quedó mirándolo.

-El auténtico BlackWarGreymon nunca habría atacado de esa manera. No sé que se supone que eras, pero espero que descanses en paz.

En ese momento se percató de que seguía encerrado en lo que parecía un mundo infernal, y se dio la vuelta para retomar la búsqueda de sus amigos.

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!¡Fuerza de Gea!

WarGreymon se volvió rápidamente a tiempo de ver como se le venía encima una letal esfera de energía gigante.

-¡Escudo feroz!

En el último segundo, consiguió juntar sus dos alas frente a él para protegerse, pero aún así el impacto fue suficientemente fuerte para dejarle sentado, y lo peor, arrojando las dos mitades de su escudo en direcciones opuestas lejos de él.

-¡Estás perdido!

Veloz como un trueno, un BlackWarGreymon sin daño alguno se lanzo en picado desde el cielo en un nuevo intento de ensartar a WarGreymon en su matadramon. Por fortuna para el compañero de Taichi, debido a su gran velocidad no pudo precisar, pero el matadramon se clavó en su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo inútil.

-No volverás a matar con esa garra.-dijo BlackWarGreymon mientras WarGreymon aullaba de dolor.

-¿Có...cómo es posible?-se preguntó WarGreymon poniéndose en pie, con su brazo izquierdo colgando inerte. Atónito, observó que el cuerpo del BlackWarGreymon que había abatido seguía dónde lo había dejado. Ni siquiera se había esfumado en forma de datos.

-¡Bienvenido al infierno, asesino!-bramó el nuevo BlackWarGreymon atacando fulgurantemente con su matadramon al indefenso pecho de su oponente. WarGreymon adivinó sus intenciones y se cubrió con el matadramon que conservaba funcional, pero en el último segundo BlackWarGreymon desvió la dirección hacia la pierna de WarGreymon, logrando quebrar su tobillera derecha.

-¡No me provoques!-amenazó WarGreymon tratando de repetir el ataque que había fulminado a su anterior rival, esta vez con el matadramon derecho, que dominaba mejor, por lo que no necesitó un impulso extra. Pero para su sorpresa BlackWarGreymon advirtió su estratagema y sujetó su muñeca con el brazo izquierdo.

-Ese truco no te servirá dos veces.-le indicó BlackWarGreymon, que atacó con su matadramon derecho al brazo que tenía agarrado, rompiendo a su vez el matadramon derecho de WarGreymon, el único que tenía funcional. Tras eso, aflojó durante una fracción de segundo, que fue todo lo que necesitó WarGreymon para librarse de la sujeción, y entonces corrió hacia un punto del desierto situado varios metros a su derecha.

-¿Tan desesperado estás que huyes miserablemente?

-No tengo ninguna intención de escapar.-contestó WarGreymon deteniéndose y mirando a los despiadados ojos de su rival, tratando de que este no se percatase de lo que escondía tras él.

-Tal vez deberías.¡Fuerza de Gea!

Esta vez la esfera de energía era diez veces mayor que la anterior. Justo lo que necesitaba WarGreymon para que su plan tuviese éxito.

-¡Escudo feroz!

Con la mano de la que disponía, el compañero de Taichi sacó de detrás suyo la mitad de su escudo. El impacto se lo arrancó de la mano y el trozo de metal salió expelido hacia atrás, destrozando su hombrera derecha, pero WarGreymon logró su propósito, rechazar la Fuerza de Gea hacia el mismo BlackWarGreymon, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor que a la que lo había lanzado. Tan rápido que dio de lleno en BlackWarGreymon, destruyéndolo.

WarGreymon cayó tumbado boca abajo. Había usado gran parte de su fuerza vital para que una sola mitad de su escudo repeliese ese poderoso ataque a gran velocidad, y estaba muy cansado, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos.

_¡Mantente alerta!._

WarGreymon abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó a la nada. O eso creía él, pues en ese instante notó perfectamente como tres afiladas garras se le clavaban en la espalda. Se volvió para contemplar como era atacado por un tercer BlackWarGreymon.

-Asúmelo, mi tumba será pronto la tuya. Estás demasiado cansado para impedirlo.-le notificó su nuevo oponente.

-Copias baratas, podéis venir todas las que queráis, no sois nada comparados con el verdadero BlackWarGreymon. Lo sé, porque era mi amigo.

-¿Amigo?Eso era lo que pensaba yo, pero no dudaste en matarme.-dijo BlackWarGreymon alzando ambos matadramons para dar la estocada final.

WarGreymon se fijó en la que podía ser su última oportunidad y, agachándose, corrió de frente contra su rival, que se percató demasiado tarde de lo que se le avecinaba. Mucha gente sabe que los matadramons son letales contra digimons dragones. Pero pocos saben que también lo es una cornada triple de WarGreymon. Clavando sus tres cuernos en la coraza de BlackWarGreymon, el digimon del valor corrió arrastrándole varios metros, soportando estoicamente los ataques que castigaban con dureza sus brazos y espalda. Cuando tomó el suficiente impulso, realizó un inmenso salto de más de veinte metros. En el punto álgido, giró hábilmente en el aire de forma que BlackWarGreymon estuviese bajo él en la caída. Al impactar en el suelo, sus cuernos se clavaron más aún, y su rostro se vio regado por la morada sangre de su rival, que había perdido la vida.

Haciendo fuerza con su brazo derecho, trató de sacar sus cuernos del cadáver, pero estaban atascados y solo logró mancharse más la tez.

-¡Deja que te ayude!

WarGreymon recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le seccionó los cuernos, que quedaron clavados en un BlackWarGreymon muerto, mientras otro vivo se le acercaba. Pese al cansancio, se puso en pie, y trató de generar una Fuerza de Gea solo con su mano derecha, pero la exigua esfera fue rchazada con un mero golpe de matadramon. WarGreymon, desesperado, optó por alejarse de ese nuevo rival tan deprisa como pudiese. Sus pasos le llevaron ante la lápida de la que había emergido el primer BlacWarGreymon, ante la que se derrumbó, y llorando de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y oyendo como se acercaba su verdugo musitó.

-No puedo hacer nada más. Nunca fui tan fuerte como tú, BlackWarGreymon. Supongo que naciste para luchar. Pero lograste cambiar tu destino...ayúdame a cambiar el mío.

El sonido de los pasos del falso BlackWarGreymon cesó, y WarGreymon se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba de vuelta al puente de Hikarigaoka. Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Gatomon y Patamon parecían inconscientes sufriendo una terrible pesadilla. Barbamon se acercó a él.

-Hola, esclavo mental. Tus viejos amigos parecen sufrir en demasía. Hazles un favor y acaba con su sufrimiento.

-No.

Barbamon parecía sumamente confuso con aquella respuesta.

-¿No?¿Qué significa eso?

-No. N-O. Negación. En otras palabras, he escapado de tu macabra ilusión.

-¡Imposible!¡Cuando alguien entra en su infierno personal a causa de mi Señuelo de Muerte, solo sale de dos formas:o siendo mi esclavo mental o muerto!¡Ni siquiera ese digimon sagrado, Quetzalmon, se resistió!

-Bueno, supongo que alguien debía tener suficiente valor para ser el primero, y ese he sido yo.

Barbamon, atemorizado, miró a aquel digimon que desafiaba sus poderes demoníacos. Eso disipó su temor. WarGreymon se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Casi todas las partes de su armadura estaban rotas, su brazo izquierdo estaba inerte, tenía varias heridas lacerantes, y estaba visiblemente agotado.

-Aún así, no eres una amenaza para mis planes. Apenas puedes tenerte en pie.

-Jaja.

-¿Te ríes?Por supuesto, mi infierno artificial te ha vuelto loco.

-Nada de eso. Has de saber que no es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación. En cierta ocasión, luché en solitario contra un temible digimon llamado Piedmon. En aquella batalla sufrí daños aún mayores que estos, pero logré recuperarme. ¿Sabes cómo?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó un Barbamon que comenzaba a temer por sí mismo.

-Justo cuando pasaba por mi peor momento, llegaron Yamato y Garurumon, y con el poder de la amistad, se restauraron tanto mi cuerpo como mi espíritu. Igual que va a pasar ahora.

Barbamon soltó una sonora carcajada y dijó.

-¡Estúpido!¡Todos tus amigos están bajo el influjo de mi Señuelo de Muerte!Y aunque lo lograrás, el activar el poder de la Luz o sus derivados acercará a mi amo a este mundo, y te aseguró que lo que has vivido no es nada comparado con su ira.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a usar el poder de la Luz?

-¿Cómo?¿Qué otra cosa podrías usar?

-Tu mismo me inspiraste al decir que era la Oscuridad lo que mantenía preso a tu amo. Pero fue el recuerdo de un viejo amigo, que tú trataste de poner en mi contra, lo que me dio la idea definitiva.

-¿Te refieres a aquella criatura de Torres de Oscuridad?Pero murió, su poder no está disponible.

-¿No te cansas de equivocarte?El poder de la Oscuridad de BlackWarGreymon está muy presente, porque con su último aliento de vida creó un sello entre el mundo digital y este mismo lugar, Hikarigaoka.

-Si no estás loco, eres idiota. Tú mismo dices que el poder de la Oscuridad está sellado.

-Sí, y yo romperé ese sello. Usando toda la energía que me queda, destruiré ese sello, y el espiritú de BlackWarGreymon me cederá su poder no solo para restaurar mi propio poder, sino que también liberará de tu Señuelo de Muerte.

-Loco o estúpido, sin duda eres divertido. Hay decenas de fallos en tu plan. No existe forma física del sello, estás demasiado débil para destruirlo, un ser de Torres Oscuras carece de eso que llamas espiritú, no serás capaz de controlar el poder de la Oscuridad, que en todo caso solo reforzaría mi Señuelo de Muerte...así que hazlo, ardo en deseos de ver cuál de estos fallos te mata primero.

Ante la pasividad de Barbamon, WarGreymon miró al cielo. Allí, en alguna parte, estaba concentrado el poder de la Oscuridad de BlackWarGreymon, que era lo único que podía salvarles. Era peligroso, él mismo había sucumbido no una sino dos veces al poder de la Oscuridad al digievolucionar en SkullGreymon. Pero tenía fe ciega en lo que iba a hacer, y mientras en el karaoke de la boda algún tipo cantaba _Brave Heart_, WarGreymon alzó alcielo su mano derecha, desprovista de matadramon, y en ella concentró toda la fuerza vital que le quedaba, formando una pequeña esfera de energía naranja.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

El ataque de WarGreymon voló al cielo hasta explotar. No pasó nada.

-¿Algún plan genial más?-se burló Barbamon.

Pero de repente, del mismo lugar donde había explotado la Fuerza de Gea, surgió una columna de absoluta negrura que cubrió a WarGreymon. Este notó claramente como poco a poco se regeneaba, pero era atrozmente doloroso. Finalmente quedó en óptimas condiciones. Pero sus amigos seguían sumidos en sus infiernos personales. Había fracasado.

_Líberalo_

WarGreymon sintió un dolor agudo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡AAAAARRRGGGHH!¡TEMPESTAD DEL CAOS NEGRO!

-¡No!¡Eso no!

Del cuerpo de WarGreymon surgió un aura negra que, con la fiereza de un huracán, cubrió toda la zona. Barbamon, aterrado, se difuminó en el aire y escapó de allí.

Cuando la Tempestad del Caos Negro cesó, WarGreymon cayó de rodillas.

-Nunca pensé que sufrieras tanto...

En ese momento, todos empezaron a despertarse. Taichi tenía numerosas contusiones, al igual que Gatomon. Sin embargo, Hikari, Takeru y Patamon parecían peor parados emocionalmente. Este último se fundió en un abrazo con su compañero.

-He sido un estúpido. Por favor, perdóname...-dijo el portador de la esperanza.

-Estaremos juntos siempre...-dijo Patamon, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Takeru...

El rubio se volvió hacia ella.

-Hikari...yo...me alegra verte...viva.

La respuesta de la chica fue abrazarse al confundido muchacho. Por primera vez en meses, Takeru era plenamente feliz.

-A mí nadie me abraza así...aún-musitó Taichi, que se volvió hacia WarGreymon-¿Tú no has tenido ninguna bizarramente realista pesadilla de sexo y violencia?

-No. Nada en absoluto.-mintió WarGreymon- Me preocupa esto. Algo terrible está sucediendo.

-Es cierto. Es nuestra hora.-Taichi tomó aire para empezar a gritar órdenes-¡Eh, parejita!¡Separaos y llamad a todo el mundo!¡Nos reunimos en el parque en quince minutos!¡Tomad mi teléfono!¡Moved el culo de una vez!¡Hay un Diablo suelto por ahí que me ha hecho odiar los trajes ceñidos de cuero de por vida!¡Y tengo que patearle su diabólico trasero!

-Pero Taichi, ni siquiera sabemos de quien se trata.-dijo Takeru.

-¿Cuántos digimons diabólicos absurdamente poderosos hemos encerrado en mundos de pura Oscuridad?-replicó el portador del valor.

-_Touché_.-imitó Takeru a su abuelo, mientras mandaba un mensaje a Iori con su D-Terminal.

-¿Y qué va a hacer mientras tanto nuestro intrépido líder?-preguntó Hikari, contenta de ver a su hermano tan animado.

Taichi se colocó las manos en la nuca y, sonriente, contestó:

-Liderar intrépidamente, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Sopla, que largo me ha quedado. Largo pero bueno, espero.

El pasado finde tenía programada una boda de la que, en un alarde de astucia algo capulla, me he escaqueado, jeje. La ropa digimon viene precisamente de una imagen del propio Agumon en el epílogo de 02. Hablando del epílogo, habéis asistido a como Taichi descubre su vocación, así como al debut de Yakumo Kujaku, de la que pronto sabréis más(otra trama más, y van...). Yakumo, por la protagonista del anime Shinzo, que fue mi favorito durante unos meses hace varios años. Solo os digo que, en sueños, al verme a mí mismo veía a Musratior. Adoraba al p*** Musratior. La tal Yakumo sería a Shinzo lo que Saori Kido es a Saint Seiya, con la salvedad de que mientras que Saori me cae como el culo, Yakumo mola. Kujaku es el apellido original de Mai Valentine, de Yu-Gi-Oh!Mai mola. Mola tanto que durante muchos años fue mi personaje femenino de anime. Luego crecería, vería otros animes, y sería sustituida por otra, de la que os hablaré en otra ocasión. La canción que canta es _Can't take my eyes off you_, la versión de Gloria Gaynor.

Hikari. Que dulce, que buena. Tanto que no puede ser normal. Hay una frase de su infierno que he extraído, una vez más, de Evangelion. Es la que dice Katsuragi creo que justo antes de irse a la cama con Kaji. Por algún motivo, me ha parecido perfecta para Hikari.

¿Qué más?Mmm,¡El maloso!Un Rey Demonio, nada menos. Aclaro que en mis fics NO forman grupo. Su Señuelo de Muerte ha sido el gran protagonista del fic, creo yo. Los infiernos personales cobrarán relevancia en próximos capítulos, salvo el de Taichi, que lo hará en una secuela, y el de WarGreymon, que la cobró en este mismo capítulo.

Hablando del infierno de WarGreymon, en cierto modo todo el capítulo ha sido una excusa para la tan esperada pelea WarGreymon versus BlackWarGreymon. Desde que nació Black se veía que sucedería, y sucedió. Pero, siendo buena, no fue lo alucinante que merecía Black, sobre todo porque se metió Imperialdramon, en su afán de protagonismo. Peor para él, ahí quedó demostrado que está muy, muy lejos de Omnimon, al menos para mí. Mi aspecto favorito de todo Digimon fue la dualidad WarGreymon/BlackWarGreymon. Destinados a ser enemigos, desarrollaron una extraña pero firme amistad. El "BlackWarGreymooooon" a mí me desgarra el alma.

Sobre el sello de Hikarigaoka. Fue inútil, y en la actual coyuntura no tiene sentido. Dado que el poder de la Luz es lo que sus enemigos quieren activar, la respuesta puede estar en el de la Oscuridad. Y la Tempestad del Caos Negro, digamos que es un ataque estándar de todo digimon oscuro. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más información.

Bueno, adiós, donde quiera que estén, a Peter Falk(_Colombo, La princesa prometida)_, actorazo del que os recomiendo _Un gángster para un milagro_ y Gene Colan(_Daredevil, La tumba de Drácula)_, excepcional dibujante del que os recomiendo el _Capitán América 601_USA_ :Sangre Roja, Blanca, y Azul_, que, por cierto, es mi cómic one-shot preferido. A vosotros, hasta luego.

"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más te necesite"


	9. Sé mi luz

"La justicia, como el rayo...". Descubrir el origen de esta frase y hacérmelo saber mediante un review os permitirá averiguar al digimon protagonista de mi fic secreto.

En este fic, os indicó que de aquí al final aparecerán todos los personajes, incluido el Diablo.

* * *

><p><strong>SÉ MI LUZ<strong>

_Gennailatinlover69:__Quetzalmon es un digimon sagrado. Si él está inquieto es posible que algo malo ocurra._

_Kousiquemola666:¿Y qué sabe usted de esos digimons oscuros?_

_Gennailatinlover69:Hasta tu mensaje de esta tarde nada, pero he mandado a Piximon a investigar el Área Oscura y muchos digimons habían desaparecido. Los que quedaban dijeron a Piximon que los cinco más poderosos de ellos habían abierto un breve nexo con el Mar de Dragomon, tras el cuál empezaron a destruir a los digimons allí encerrados. Hubo un fogonazo de luz y desaparecieron._

_Kousiquemola666:¿A dónde pueden haber ido?_

_Gennailatinlover69:No lo sé._

_Kousiquemola666:Entonces dígame que digimons son._

_Gennailatinlover69:Eso tampoco lo sé._

_Kousiquemola666:No me está siendo de mucha ayuda._

_Gennailatinlover69:Supongo que tendremos que esperar acontecimientos._

Koushiro cerró la conexión, dejando a Gennai en su casa meditabundo. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, pero no era una situación irresoluble. Si lograban encontrar la grieta entre el digimundo y el Mar Oscuro, solo habría que usar la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad para cerrarla, y aunque no lo lograran, Dragomon no permitiría que nada abandonase su mundo. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de los escasos digimons ancestrales supervivientes y había jurado dedicar su existencia a controlar el poder de la Oscuridad. La principal preocupación de Gennai estribaba en como habían escapado aquellos digimons. La única explicación posible era que un digimon muy poderoso les hubiera ayudado, pero Gennai ignoraba quien querría hacer algo así, y porqué. Tal como estaba la situación, lo mejor sería alertar a las 4 Bestias Sagradas para que trataran de ponerse en contacto con Quetzalmon.

-¡Gennai!¡Gennai!¡Esto es importante, pi!-se oyó la voz de Piximon. Debía haber descubierto algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Has averiguado la identidad de los digimons fugados?-quiso saber Gennai.

-Todavía no, pi. Pero acaba de ocurrir algo muy...estraño, pi.-contestó Piximon.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Gennai con preocupación.

-Se trata del sello de BlackWarGreymon, que cerraba la puerta digital de Hikarigaoka, pi. Ha sido destruido, pi.

Gennai frunció el ceño. Desde la caída de MaloMyotismon, había tantas puertas digitales abiertas que la presencia de aquel sello resultaba indiferente. Pero solo un digimon de excepcional poder podía haberlo roto.

-¿Ha sido alguno de los digimons fugados?

-No, pi. Ha sido WarGreymon, pi.

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué WarGreymon haría algo así?

-No lo sé, pi. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que tras eso absorbió la fuerza de la Oscuridad de BlackWarGreymon, pi.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Completamente, pi. Y no solo eso, sino que además usó la Tempestad del Caos Negro, pi.

Gennai reflexiono sobre aquello. La Tempestad del Caos Negro, la técnica creada hace eones por Milleniummon, que permitía a aquel que la usara liberar en un único y devastador ataque todo el poder de la Oscuridad de su interior. ¿Tenía aquello relación con la Profecía Oscura?En ese caso, los digimons fugados solo serían una pequeña pieza de un terrorífico rompecabezas.

-¿Contra quién la usó?

-Se dice que contra el malévolo Barbamon, pi.

Barbamon. Hacía mucho que no se sabía de él. Era perfectamente capaz de abrir el Área Oscura. Si estaba implicado en ese asunto, todo apuntaba en el mismo sentido. Pero si WarGreymon había dominado el poder de la Oscuridad, todo pasaba a un segundo plano. Puede que incluso los planes de Barbamon jugaran en su beneficio.

-Dejemos a Barbamon y a los digimons fugados a los niños. Nosotros debemos elegirle.

-¿Elegir a quién, pi?

-Al niño elegido de la Oscuridad.

.

-¿Les habéis llamado a todos?-preguntó por enésima vez Taichi, en el parque de Odaiba.

-Sí, a todos.-repitieron, también por enésima vez, Takeru, Hikari, Patamon y Gatomon.

-Excepto a Mimi.-replicó el mayor de los Yagami.

-¡Está en EEUU!-le reprochó su hermana.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Mejor.

El líder de los digidetinados prefería tener que tratar con el mínimo de gente posible que hubiera aparecido en su infierno personal. Aunque sabía que solo había sido una ilusión causada por Barbamon, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haberlo disfrutado al principio. Para él, la paliza recibida era más que merecida.

-Viene alguien.-anunció WarGreymon. Había estado muy callado desde ese momento, y no les había querido decir como había espantado a Barbamon.

Los seis miraron al lugar desde el que venía el sonido de una cadena, y no tardó en aparecer Jyou montado en bicicleta. Lamentablemente para él, trató de salvar la pendiente entre la calle y el parque, sin éxito, y tanto él como Bukamon y la bicicleta aterrizaron estrepitosamente frente a Taichi. Rápidamente se recompuso y saludó a Taichi como si ese suceso jamás hubiera tenido lugar.

-¡Taichi!¡Estás horrible!¿Quién te ha hecho eso?¿Un digimon malvado?

-Sí, podríamos decirlo así...¡Un momento!-se interrumpió a sí mismo Taichi al darse cuenta de que Gomamon había involucionado a Bukamon.

-¿Eh?¿Qué te pasa?-se extrañó Jyou.

-Dime...dime que Bukamon no esta así por haber alcanzado el nivel hípercampeón.

-Pues casualmente sí.¿Qué?¿Preocupado de que te haya salido competencia?

-¡Estúpido!¡Has hecho justo lo que querían!-protestó Taichi.

-Eso es lo mismo que dijo Plesiomon antes de morir.-recordó Bukamon.

-¿Plesiomon?-inquirió Taichi.

-Sí. Era un digimon muy poderoso que nos atacó. De todas formas, Agumon también ha ultradigievolucionado.-indicó Jyou.

-Es cierto.-admitió Taichi.

-¿Sabes tú lo que pasa?Si es así dímelo, por favor.

-Esperemos que lleguen los demás.

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto más, hasta que oyeron la voz de Yamato.

-¡Taichi!¡Takeru!

Entonces apareció Garurumon y, montados en él, Yamato, Yokomon y Sora.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Garurumon involucionó en Gabumon, y Yamato se acercó a Taichi, que para su sorpresa se cubrió la cara como si fuese a golpearle.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Veo que te han dado una paliza. ¿Quién fue?

-Mejor que no lo sepas.-contestó Taichi.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sora con preocupación.

Taichi la miró. Estaba preciosa con su vestido. Desde que supo que le gustaba Yamato la había apoyado. Siempre. Pero su subconsciente le jugaba de vez en cuando malas pasadas, antes incluso de la ilusión de Barbamon. Un eco de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Apartó la mirada sin decir nada.

-¡Hikariiii!¡Ya estoy aquí!

De repente aparecieron corriendo Daisuke y Ken, que llevaban en brazos a DemiV-Mon y Minomon, respectivamente. Tras verlos, Taichi echo una mirada a Yokomon. Si todos habían activado el poder de sus emblemas debía prepararse para lo peor.

Daisuke se acercó, agotado, a Hikari.

-¿Estás bien, Hikari?-preguntó el goggle boy.

-¿Y tú, Gatomon?-agregó su azulado compañero, al ver las heridas del digimon felino.

-Sí, no es nada.-contestó el digimon de la luz, aún algo aterrada tras vivir su infierno personal.

-Yo también estoy bien, al final aquel digimon se marchó.-fue la respuesta de Hikari.

Daisuke suspiró aliviado y dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo te prote...

-¡NO!

El grito de la portadora de luz atrajo hacia ella todas las miradas, lo que la ruborizó, aunque no tanto como a Daisuke.

-Hikari...yo...

-Lo siento. Pero es que ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes en juego.

Daisuke recobró el vigor perdido y, colocándose en una pose heroica, declaró:

-¡Pues no existe juego que Daisuke Motomiya no gane!

-Salvo si es contra mí.-añadió DemiV-Mon.

En realidad los pensamientos de Hikari distaban mucho de su situación actual. No dejaba de pensar en que el infierno causado por el Señuelo de Muerte de Barbamon no estaba lejos de hacerse realidad. Recordaba nítidamente los sufrimientos padecidos por su familia y amigos por protegerla de Myotismon, y como eso acabo con la vida de Wizardmon. No sería la última vez que la gente que amaba se pusiera en peligro para salvarla. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien muriera por su culpa.¿Quién sería?¿Su hermano?¿Gatomon?...¿Takeru?

Takeru también reflexionaba sobre su reciente experiencia infernal. Se estaba mirando el corte de la mano, que Hikari le había vendado. Un corte destinado a ella. Había estado a punto de hacerlo. Los últimos meses habían sido muy confusos sentimentalmente, pero eso era tan...maligno. Él había considerado siempre que los seres malignos no merecían existir, pero no había pensado que atravesar la fina línea entre el bien y el mal fuera tan sencillo, incluso inconscientemente. Tal vez la respuesta correcta hacia la Oscuridad no era el castigo, sino la comprensión. Hikari le había dicho que no había sido culpa suya, pero el portador de la esperanza no estaría satisfecho hasta expiar el crimen que había estado a punto de cometer.

-Mmm. Miyako, Koushiro y Iori se están retrasando.-expresó Taichi con preocupación.

-Espero que no les haya pasado nada. ¿Qué opinas?-quiso saber Yamato, pero su amigo rehuyó darle una respuesta y se alejó de él. El portador de la amistad frunció el ceño. Hace algunos años la escena hubiera sido justo al revés. En ese momento observó a Takeru, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Yamato había estado más alejado de su hermano que nunca a causa de su relación con Sora, pues creía que ya no le necesitaba. Era evidente que se equivocaba, pero lo iba a compensar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-le preguntó.

-Nada de lo que quiera hablar.-contestó Takeru.

-Otro igual. ¿Estabas con Taichi o qué?

-La verdad es que sí.

Yamato observó sus ojos. Su mirada...era la misma mirada de culpabilidad que la de Taichi, incluso peor. Pasara lo que pasara, debió ser algo muy gordo. Pero lo suyo no era precisamente una nadería.

-Sora ha estado a punto de morir.-reveló el mayor de los hermanos, provocando que el menor le prestará atención.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estábamos atrapados en el puente que une Odaiba y Tokio cuando un tal AncientMegatheriumon lo cubrió con una ventisca. Si Biyomon no hubiese ultradigievolucionado seguramente estaría congelada. Ahora te toca a ti.

-Algún día, si estoy listo, te lo diré, pero no ahora.

-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿El qué?-le preguntó Takeru, pero al mirarle, observó como le resbalaba una lágrima por el rostro.

-No estés solo. Por favor.

-No lo estaré.-dijo Takeru mientras observaba como Patamon charlaba animadamente con Gatomon y DemiV-Mon.

Simúltaneamente, Sora observaba a Taichi. Parecía que la evitaba. ¿Era posible que lo que le dijo sobre Yamato y ella le hubiera afectado más de lo que decía?A Sora no se le escapaba que, en cierto momento de sus vidas, le gustaba a Taichi. Realmente a ella también le gustaba él, pero pensó que ambos habían pasado página. De hecho, sin el apoyo de Taichi, Sora jamás se habría atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Yamato. Pero la verdad era que ella no había apoyado a Taichi como él a ella.

-Parece que todos hemos tenido una noche movida.¿Eh?-le decía Jyou a Ken.

-Sí. Solo espero que Miyako esté bien.-dijo el antiguo Digimon Emperador. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo que Miyako sufriese algún percance, especialmente si todo aquello estaba relacionado con él.

Pero todos los allí reunidos cesaron sus dilemas cuando un siniestro rugido hendió la noche. Pocos segundos después se vieron rodeados por no uno ni dos, sino tres Devidramons. Pero no eran Devidramons corrientes, eran los presuntamente extintos Devidramons gigantes,cuyo tamaño y poder rebasaba con creces los de un Devidramon corriente. Lo cuál no impidió que WarGreymon se riera.

-¿Devidramons?Por muy grandes y fuertes que sean, no podrán resistir mis temibles matadramons.-dijo el digimon del valor mientras alzaba su garra izquierda y corría hacia el oponente más cercano con la clara intención de ensartarle, pero su matadramon se vio detenido por una afilada lanza surgida de la nada.

-Tal vez ellos no, pero yo sí.-dijo un digimon recién materializado.

-¡Es Darkdramon!¡Es el digimon que nos atacó a Ken y a mí!¡Ha sobrevivido!-alertó Daisuke.

-¿Cómo?¡Fuisteis vosotros quienes me atacasteis pese a ofreceros mi generosa ayuda!-protestó Darkdramon- Aunque ahora sí, voy a mataros.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-interrumpió WarGreymon, aún con su matadramon entrelazado en la garra-lanza de Darkdramon- Tú también eres sensible a mis matadramons, y no pareces estar en muy buena forma.-indicó el compañero de Taichi al fijarse en la agrietada armadura del digimon oscuro.

-Tienes razón.-admitió Darkdramon- Pero no tengo porque vencerte, solo mantenerte ocupado mientras mis Devidramons liquidan a tus amigos.

Dicho eso, el digimon dragón comenzó a vibrar a tal velocidad que se hizo invisible para los presentes, y los Devidramons se abalanzaron contra los niños elegidos y sus aparentemente debilitados digimons. Y es que estos sacaron fuerza en su flaqueza para digievolucionar nuevamente.

-Yokomon digievoluciona en...¡Biyomon!¡Fuego mágico!

-Bukamon digievoluciona en...¡Gomamon!¡Adelante, peces!

-DemiV-Mon digievoluciona en...¡V-Mon!¡V-Cabezazo!

-Minomon digievoluciona en...¡Wormmon!¡Red pegajosa!

-¡Disparo de Aire!

-¡Golpe de Gato!

Pero los ataques de cinco meros digimons principiantes y uno campeón no hicieron mella en los fuertes Devidramons gigantes.

-¡Rayos!-se quejó Gatomon, la más fuerte de ellos-En este nivel no puedo hacer nada. Gatomon superdigievoluciona en...¡Gatomon!¿Eh?

El digimon felino no había logrado alcanzar el nivel mega, lo que la confundió momentáneamente, volviendola un blanco fácil para la Garra Carmesí de uno de los Devidramons.

-¡Gatomon, no!-gritó Patamon-Patamon digievoluciona en...¡Angemon!

-¡Son demasiados!-hizo notar Yamato-¿Estás listo para ultradigievolucionar nuevamente, Gabumon?

-Sabes que sí.-contestó el digimon de la amistad.

-¡No!¡No lo hagáis!-les prohibió Taichi.

-¡Pero nos están masacrando!-protestó su amigo.

Justo en ese momento uno de los Devidramons lanzó su ataque contra el rubio y el castaño.

-¡Círculos láser!

El ataque surgido de la nada detuvo la Garra Carmesí de aquel enemigo.

-¡No os preocupéis, niños elegidos!-dijo una voz desde las alturas-¡Miyako Inoue os protegerá!

En efecto, Aquilamon había llegado, y sobre él estaban Koushiro, Motimon y, por supuesto, la aspirante a única y fenomenal, la siempre animosa Miyako.

-Permitidme que me una a vosotros.-solicitó el digimon del conocimiento -Motimon digievoluciona en...¡Tentomon!¡Minitrueno!

Sin embargo, ni los ataques del elegante Aquilamon, ni mucho menos los del atractivo insecto_(N/A:según Kunemon)_conocido como Tentomon, parecieron afectar a los Devidramons gigantes.

-¡Esto ha durado más que suficiente!-declaró Angemon-¡Mano del Destino!

El ataque del digimon sagrado no iba dirigido a ningún enemigo concreto, sino al negro manto de la noche, que de repente se ilumino, y fue esa luz celestial la que acabó al instante con los tres Devidramons.

-Estáis empeñados en no morir¿Eh?-dijo una voz cercana al lugar donde WarGreymon daba zarpazos al aire- Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Todos se calmaron. Parecía que, efectivamente, Darkdramon había abandonado el lugar. El silencio duro unos segundos, hasta que fue roto por, quien si no, Miyako.

-¡Keeeeeeen!-exclamó, corriendo hacia él a cámara lenta como si de un anuncio de compresas se tratase-¿Te ha hecho algo ese bruto?

-No, Darkdramon no pudo hacerme nada.-dijo Ken mientras su efusiva novia se aferraba dramáticamente a su cuello.

-¿Darkdramon?¿Quién es Darkdramon?-preguntó Miyako, confusa.

-Pues el digimon que nos atacó...espera¿A quién te referías tú?

-A Daisuke, por supuesto.-contestó la compañera de Hawkmon como si fuese evidente.

-¿Cómo qué Daisuke?-protestó el susodicho-¡Qué sepas que he sido yo quien salvó a tu novio, lista!

-¡Pero seguro que fuiste tú quién le metió en el lío!-replicó Miyako.

-Eh...yo...-Daisuke sabía que en el fondo no andaba muy desencaminada-¡Échame un cable, Ken!

Pero el portador de la amabilidad no dio la razón a ninguno de ellos, sino que comenzó a reírse. Risa que, poco a poco, se apoderó del grupo, excepto de tres de ellos: los hermanos Yagami y Gatomon.

-Chicos, no es que la situación no sea cómica, pero tenemos otros asuntos que atender.-dijo Taichi.

Todos se pusieron serios, por fin sabrían con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Aún no ha llegado Iori, tal vez le haya ocurrido algo.-dijo Takeru, preocupado.

-No lo creo.-dijo el líder-Si mis suposiciones son correctas, no hay nada que temer en el mundo digital.

-Pero ni siquiera ha respondido a mi mensaje.-replicó el portador de la esperanza.

-¡Si el capitán Taichi dice que está a salvo, es que está a salvo!-apoyó Daisuke a su modelo a seguir.

-Espero que tengáis razón.-concluyó Takeru.

-¿Y bien, Taichi?¿Sabes lo que ocurre?-preguntó Jyou.

-Creo que sí, pero para estar seguro me gustaría saber cuantos de vosotros habéis activado el poder de vuestros emblemas esta noche.-levantaron la mano Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou y Ken-Bien, contándome a mí, y presumiblemente a Mimi, somos siete. No es bueno.

-¿Por qué no?Nuestros digimons son ahora más fuertes.-repuso Koushiro.

Taichi suspiró. Realmente él tampoco comprendía la situación por completo, pero trataría de explicarse lo mejor posible.

-Los digimons a los que se refería Quetzalmon solo eran una excusa para que activáramos el poder de nuestros emblemas.

-No lo entiendo.¿Quién quería que eso pasara?¿Y para qué?-preguntó Sora.

Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta de Taichi, y esta fue clara y concisa.

-Demon.

-¿Demon?¡Pero si está atrapado en el Mar Oscuro!-indicó Daisuke.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Koushiro, y cuando todos le miraron agregó- Gennai me dijo que los digimons fugados habían producido un nexo entre el digimundo y el Mar Oscuro.

-No estoy tan seguro de que esa grieta la haya hecho con el digimundo.-dijo Ken- Recordad cuando nos enfrentamos a él. Vino a por mí. Entonces pensé que quería las Semillas de Oscuridad, pero cuando Darkdramon nos dijo que había un poder mucho mayor que el de la Luz y la Oscuridad, el poder de...

-...los digimons ancestrales. Demon es uno de ellos.-concluyó Takeru.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta ese momento habían pensado que conocían casi todos los enigmas del digimundo, pero ahora eran conscientes de lo equivocados que estaban.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Miyako-¡Eso no tiene sentido!Si Demon es tan poderoso y la puerta al Mar Oscuro está abierta¿Por qué no ha aparecido?

-Ahí es donde entran los emblemas.-explicó Taichi- Demon está atrapado por el poder de la Oscuridad, y el activar el poder de nuestros emblemas, que derivan del poder de la Luz, se debilitan los grilletes que retienen a Demon en el Mar Oscuro.

-No comprendo, creí que Demon controlaba el poder de la Oscuridad.-indicó Jyou.

-En principio sí, pero al parecer la Oscuridad de ese lugar es tan pura que ni siquiera Demon puede controlarla.-anotó Takeru.

-¡Sigue sin tener sentido!-insistió Miyako-¿Para que querría Demon invadir el mundo real?

-¿Por venganza?-sugirió Sora.

-No, no creo que sea eso.-negó Ken- Al menos, no exclusivamente. Darkdramon habló de varias cosas. Entre ellas, de una antigua profecía que relaciona las Semillas de Oscuridad con alguien llamado el entrenador legendario.

-¡Blablabla!-protestó nuevamente Miyako- Eso es palabrería barata. Aunque tú fueses ese entrenador legendario, eso sigue sin estar relacionado con Demon. Yo sigo pensando que si Demon ha vuelto, volverá al lugar de donde salió la primera vez, que, por cierto, nunca supimos de donde fue.

-Pero Miyako...-intentó razonar Ken.

-¡Pero nada!Y aún me atrevo a ir más lejos.¿Qué sabemos realmente?Todo el tiempo hemos seguido el curso trazado por Gennai o Azulongmon, pero si ocurre algo que no prevén, lo que nos dicen se queda en nada. ¿O no, Koushiro?¿Te dijo Gennai alguna vez de donde salió Demon?

-La verdad es que siempre que le he preguntado sus respuestas han sido muy vagas...-admitió el portador del conocimiento.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Miyako?-inquirió Taichi.

-Creo...creo que somos marionetas. Aparece un enemigo de las Bestias Sagradas, y allá vamos creyendo lo que nos dicen, pero pasa algo como esto y estamos solos. Ocurrió igual con Armaggemon. Las Bestias Sagradas ni siquiera se pusieron en contacto con nosotros.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamó Daisuke-¡Hablas igual que Darkdramon!

-Perdona, Daisuke, pero es lo que creo.-se defendió Miyako.

El goggle boy no lo aceptó y se volvió hacia el mayor de los Yagami.

-¡Capitán Taichi!¡Dila que se equivoca!

Taichi reflexionó unos momentos. Lo que decía Miyako tenía sentido. Y él estaba harto de librar batallas de otros. Confiaba en Gennai, pero las 4 Bestias...en su momento sacrificaron sus emblemas para liberarlas. ¿Les había convertido eso en sus lacayos?

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó el goggle boy, no satisfecho de aquella respuesta.

-Eso¿Qué significa?-repitió Miyako, a la que tampoco le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-¡Significa que estamos en una maldita situación de emergencia!¡Hemos estado a punto de morir, y no es hora de debatir, es hora de patear culos!-exclamó Taichi, centrando nuevamente a todos- Sabemos quién, y sabemos cómo. Solo me interesa saber dónde, y terminaremos de una vez. ¿Qué hacemos?

Nuevamente fue Miyako la primera en dar su opinión.

-Por lo que dicen Daisuke y Ken, solo hay alguien que sabe algo y es ese tal Darkdramon. Creo que deberíamos buscarle y hablar con él.

-¡Nunca!-se opuso Daisuke-¡Ese digimon nos usara para sus fines, y entonces nos matará!

-¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia, Daisuke?-preguntó Taichi.

-No...-admitió el compañero de V-Mon.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la discusión de los niños elegidos.

-Es el mío.-confesó Sora-¡Es Mimi!-la pelirroja contestó- Mimi, que casualidad que llames...¿Qué?¿A ti también?¿Estás bien?...todos, salvo Iori...¿Cómo?...sí, claro que sí...allí estaremos.-Sora colgó el teléfono y con una sonrisa anunció.-Sé el dónde.

.

-¡Iori, Iori!¡Despierta!-dijo Armadillomon.

El niño del digivice amarillo despertó. Lo último que recordaba era un cegador destello al tocar la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad.

-¡La Llave!-exclamó el joven Hida.

-Tranquilo, aquí la tengo.- dijo su compañero, a cuyo lado había una gran llave de más de un metro.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estáis en el Templo Jumbo.¡Y Gawappamon os liquidará si osáis molestar el reposo del Rey Jumbo!

Iori miró con detenimiento dónde se encontraba. El lugar era un cilindro de 15 metros de altura y 12 de diámetro, lleno de agua hasta una altura de 11 metros. En la parte sin agua, pegados al techo, había tres espacios cúbicos de 2 metros de lado. Armadillomon y Iori se encontraban en uno de ellos, Gawappamon se encontraba en otro, en el que además había dos digihuevos, mientras que el tercero estaba ocupado por varias piezas mecánicas.

-¿Templo Jumbo?No lo conozco.-dijo Iori, demostrando que el bar...uy, eso ya lo dije en el capítulo 7. Pero centrémonos.

-¡Esta es la morada donde reposa el Rey Jumbo desde la Guerra Infinita!¡Gawappamon no tolerará agresiones contra el Rey Jumbo!

-No venimos a hacer nada a ese Rey Jumbo, solo veníamos a por la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad, ahora que la tenemos nada nos retiene aquí.¡Vámonos, Armadillomon!

-Eh, eso no será tan fácil.-dijo el, ejem, compañero de ADN-digievolución de, ejem, Angemon.

-¿Por qué?Solo tenemos que volver por donde vinimos.

-¿Recuerdas ese destello?

-Sí.

-Pues resulta que tras ese destello, la cañería por la que entramos...desapareció.

-Oh, no. La Llave debe haber cerrado esa apertura, debemos encontrar otra...

-Es inútil, ya he mirado y no la hay.-dijo Armadillomon.

-Debe haber alguna.¡Gawappamon!

-¡No te acerques al Rey Jumbo!

-Vale, vale. ¿Cómo entras y sales de aquí?

-¡Gawappamon no entra ni sale!¡Gawappamon y sus compañeros-el digimon señaló a los digihuevos- nacen y mueren en el interior del Templo Jumbo desde el fin de la Guerra Infinita!¡Al fin y al cabo, el Rey Jumbo es el más poderoso del Trío Real!

-¿El Trío Real?¿Qué es eso?

-Los tres generales que dirigieron a los digimons en la Guerra Infinita. El Rey Jumbo, señor de las aguas; el Rey de los Insectos, señor del relámpago; y el Rey del Espejo Eterno, señor de los metales. Pero el Rey Jumbo es el mejor.

-Nunca oí hablar del Trío Real ni de esa Guerra Infinita. Solo quiero encontrar una salida.

-No hay salida.-dijo Gawappamon-¡Sino, los malvados intentaríais controlar al Rey Jumbo!

-De este tipo no sacaremos nada en claro, mejor será que excave una salida, no creo que de este lado haya más agua.

-Está bien.¡Digihuevo Evolución!

-Armadillomon armodigievoluciona en...¡Digmon, del conocimiento profundo!¡Romperocas!

Digmon comenzó a excavar una ruta de escape del otro lado del acuífero, mientras Gawappamon daba brincos de alegría.

-¡Eso es!¡Huid!¡Huid del poderoso Gawappamon, protector del Rey Jumbo!

-Date prisa, por favor.-pidió Iori desesperadamente. Aquel tipo era peor que Piddomon.

No tardo mucho Digmon en abrir un túnel hasta la superficie, desde donde salieron ambos, ante la ilusión de Chikara, pero Piddomon fue más expeditivo.

-¿Téneis la Llave?

-Por supuesto.-dijo Iori entregándole la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad.

-Genial¿Dónde estaba?

-En un sitio muy raro llamado Templo Jumbo...

-¡¿Qué?¡¿Este túnel lleva al Templo Jumbo, lugar de reposo del Rey Jumbo?

-Sí...

Rápidamente, Piddomon dirigió la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad al recién creado túnel que, tras un fogonazo de luz, quedó sellado.

-Entonces¿Lo del Rey Jumbo, el Trío Real y la Guerra Infinita era verdad?-preguntó Iori.

-Esto...eh...yo...-Piddomon no estaba autorizado a revelar aquella información-¿Quieres ver algo guay?

-Eres un cerrajero, los cerrajeros no son guays.- repuso Iori, centrando hacia él la aversión de Piddomon.¡Vamos, Piddomon, ciérrale la boca!

-¿Ah, sí?Piddomon ultradigievoluciona en...¡ClavisAngemon!

-¡Mola!

-No está mal para un cerrajero. Ahora, a cerrar esa grieta al Mar Oscuro.

.

-Y dime, Whamon.¿Cómo te trata la vida?-preguntó la única y fenomenal.

-Voy tirando. No hace mucho, me colé sin querer en una puerta digital y aparecí en los blancos acantilados de Dover, de los que torpemente se había caído Jenson. Le salvé, apareció un dispositivo sagrado, y desde entonces surcamos juntos los siete mares.

-¡Con el espíritu de Sir Francis Drake, primer hombre en circunnavegar el globo!

-Segundo.-corrigió Whamon.

-¿No fue un cruel pirata y asesino?-preguntó Mimi.

-Sí.-dijo Whamon.

-Tonterías.-protestó Jenson- Excusas de los infames españoles a causa de la patética derrota de su Armada Invencible, nombre un tanto pretencioso en mi opinión.

-Pues el primero en dar la vuelta al globo, Juán Sebastián Elcano, era español.-comentó Whamon.

-¡Pero como osas, Whamon!¡Los españoles son los peores enemigos de la noble Inglaterra, solo superados por franceses, portugueses, escoceses, irlandeses, argentinos, alemanes, _bóers_, estadounidenses, chinos, italianos...!

-¡Atención!-interrumpió Tanemon-¿No es ese el Remolino de Oscuridad?

En efecto, habían llegado al lugar donde mundo real y Mar Oscuro se unían. Whamon se atrevió a acercarse un poco.

-¡Caray!Sea lo que sea lo que viene, es grande, poderoso y malvado. No creo que tarde mucho en aparecer.

-Llamaré a Sora.-dijo Mimi, marcando en su móvil el número de su mejor amiga. No tardo en contestar

-Mimi, que casualidad que llames...

-¡Ay, Sora, no sabes que miedo he pasado!¿Te puedes creer que un digimon maligno vino solo para destruirnos a Palmon y a mí?

-¿Qué?¿A ti también?¿Estás bien?

-Sí.¿Es que a vosotros también os ha pasado?¿Por un casual no estaréis todos juntos?

-Todos, salvo Iori.

-¡Genial!Resulta que en el Océano Atlántico ha aparecido un Remolino de Oscuridad...

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ha venido Whamon a avisarme, y dice que algo muy malo y muy fuerte se acerca desde el fondo. Creo que deberíais venir.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Bien, las coordenadas son, eh...-Mimi escuchó lo que le susurraba Jenson- las tal y cuál_(N/A: en mitad de ninguna parte, vamos)_.

-Allí estaremos.

.

-V-Mon, Wormmon.¿Podéis ultradigievolucionar en Imperialdramon y llevarnos a las coordenadas tal y cuál?

-No, al menos en un par de horas.-dijo V-Mon.

-La pelea con Darkdramon fue muy dura, y tal y cuál está demasiado lejos.-añadió Wormmon.

-Es posible que con la energía que nos queda pudieramos hacer un viaje corto, pero nunca hasta tal y cuál.-agregó el compañero de Daisuke.

-En definitiva, estamos demasiado lejos de tal y cuál.-concluyó Wormmon

-Tenemos que hallar el modo de ir, no podemos dejar que Mimi se enfrente sola a Demon.-dijo Sora.

-Supongo...-empezó a hablar Koushiro- Supongo que podríamos ir al mundo digital y desde allí intentar cambiar el enfoque de la puerta digital a tal y cuál. En el peor de los casos, solo tendríamos que trasladarnos al sector anexo y desde allí abrir una puerta a tal y cuál.

-Pero en tal y cuál no hay ningún ordenador.-hizo notar Jyou.

-Está el móvil de Mimi.-dijo Koushiro.

-De acuerdo, prepara el laptop.-pidió Taichi- Iremos todos excepto Miyako.

-¡¿Cóoooomo?-se sorprendió la interfecta-¿Y eso por qué?

-Demon es un rival muy poderoso, y es más que posible que sea más fuerte aún tras su estancia en el Mar Oscuro. Creo que Angewomon será más útil que Sylphimon.

-¿Estás seguro, Taichi?-preguntó Yamato- Antes Gatomon no pudo superdigievolucionar.

El mayor de los Yagami se volvió hacia su hermana y su felino digimon.

-¿Podréis hacerlo?

-Sí...-contestó Hikari. Al menos eso esperaba. Porque la portadora de la luz llevaba dándole vueltas a la digievolución fallida todo el tiempo, sin abrir siquiera la boca. Era muy consciente de lo que había pasado. Tras el infierno que la hizo vivir Barbamon, había perdido la confianza en su emblema. También había sido aquella ilusión la que la había incitado a aceptar, temerosa de que a causa de no ir, Demon acabase con sus seres queridos.

También Gatomon reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido y sobre el infierno de Barbamon. En él había sido incapaz de proteger a Hikari del poder de la Oscuridad. Ahora, no era capaz de usar el poder de la Luz para superdigievolucionar. Si se descuidaba, Hikari podría pagar un alto precio.

-¡Pero yo quiero iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!-seguía protestando Miyako. Pero entonces unos brazos la rodearon desde detrás. Los brazos de Ken.

-Quédate. Alguien tiene que vigilar el laptop. Aún no sabemos las implicaciones de todo esto, y si algo se descontrola, tú serás la última defensa.-la susurró al oído. Aunque ambos eran conscientes de que Ken quería alejarla del peligro.

-¿Y tú?Wormmon dice que está débil...

-Débil para un viaje largo, no para pelear. Por favor, quédate.

-Lo haré.-dijo Miyako mientras una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-Por ti, lo haré.

-Protegela, Aquilamon.

-No te preocupes.-dijo el digimon ave.

Los dos se acercaron junto con los demás al laptop. Ken quiso animar a su novia.

-Adelante.

Miyako sonrió. Se acercó al laptop y enfocando hacia él su D3 dijo:

-¡Puerta digital abierta!¡Adelante, niños elegidos, en marchaaaaa!

Y observó como se iban todos al mundo digital.

-Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer.-dijo Aquilamon.

-Oh, te equivocas. Nuestra tarea está lejos de concluir.-Miyako miró a su alrededor y dijo-¡Sal, Darkdramon!

Frente a ella se materializó el más terrible preso del Área Oscura que, sonriente, dijo:

-Eres lista. Eres muy lista.

.

Mientras, en una estepa digital, hacían su aparición Taichi y WarGreymon, Yamato y Gabumon, Sora y Biyomon, Koushiro y Tentomon, Jyou y Gomamon, Daisuke y V-Mon, Ken y Wormmon, Hikari y Gatomon, y Takeru y Angemon.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que resintonizar el televisor y...perfecto.-dijo Koushiro- Listo para llevarnos a tal y cuál.

Los allí reunidos no perdieron tiempo y nuevamente entraron a través de aquel televisor, sin percatarse ninguno de ellos de la pequeña ventana que había aparecido en una esquina de la pantalla. En ese momento, Mimi estaba mirando lo bien que le quedaba su nuevo color de pelo observando su reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil cuando esta se ilumino y de ella salieron la mayoría de los niños elegidos y sus digimons, algunos de ellos cayendo justo encima de la portadora de la inocencia.

-¡Aaaaah!¡Quitaos de encima!-grito la única y fenomenal, golpeando las cabezas de Taichi y Jyou.

-¡Whamon, cuánto tiempo!-dijo Gomamon, ignorando su deber de proteger a su compañero.

-Me alegra que hayáis llegado. Lo que sea que se acerca por ese Remolino de Oscuridad está a punto de aparecer.

-Parece que con los emblemas activados de momento no le vale.-dijo Koushiro-Creo que estaremos a salvo mientras Takeru e Hikari no activen los suyos.

-Así que ya sabéis...-empezó a decir el doblemente dolorido Taichi, deteniéndose al percatarse de algo-¿Dónde están Takeru y mi hermana?

.

Takeru, Hikari, Angemon y Gatomon habían ido a parar a una jungla tropical, tras ser absorbidos por la ventana surgida de repente en el televisor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Cómo hemos venido a parar aquí?-se preguntaba el rubio.

-En el último momento, percibí una energía oscura que nos desvío.-dijo Angemon- Creo que era Barbamon.

Quedaron todos en silencio. El Señuelo de Muerte les había afectado mucho a todos los allí presentes y lo último que querían era afrontarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez quien peor lo pasaba en ese instante era Gatomon. Su infierno se hacía realidad, las fuerzas de la Oscuridad raptaban a Hikari y ella era incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Dónde estás, Barbamon?-bramó Takeru, furioso-¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Una risa fría hendió el ambiente y penetró en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Barbamon se hizo presnte allí.

-No eras tan valiente cuando creías haber matada a la persona que más amabas.-los azules ojos del portador de la esperanza clamaban venganza-Ah, comprendo, estás enfadado.

-¿Qué pretendes?¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?-quiso saber el también furioso Angemon.

-¡Por qué nunca nadie ha escapado de mi Señuelo de Muerte y ha salido indemne!¡No puedo usarlo dos veces con la misma víctima, así que debo mataros!¡Si no os mató ahora, mi vergüenza será insufrible!

-¿Es por eso?-dijo Takeru enarcando una ceja. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a reírse con ganas, lo que irritó enormemente a Barbamon.

-¿De que te ríes?¿Acaso la inminencia de tu muerte te ha hecho perder la razón?

-¿Muerte?¿Tú?Eres patético. Si desearas vengarte habrías ido a por WarGreymon, pero eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a él. No das miedo, solamente das pena.-se burló el rubio.

-¿Cómo...cómo te atreves a desafiar mi terrible poder?La única explicación es que deseas morir¡Pues cumpliré tu deseo!¡Llamas carmesís!

-Angemon superdigievolucina en...¡MagnaAngemon!

El recién digievolucionado digimon protegió a su compañero con el escudo que cubría su brazo izquierdo, haciendo inútil la flamígera ofensiva de Barbamon.

-MagnaAngemon. He oído hablar de ti. Se dice que puedes derrotar con facilidad a enemigos de nivel mucho mayor al tuyo.-dijo Barbamon al cesar su ataque.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo MagnaAnemon mientras del brazalete dorado de su mano derecho emergía una hoja de pura energía sagrada-Compruébalo tú mismo¡Excalibur!

MagnaAngemon trató de cortar a Barbamon, pero este retuvo el ataque con su macabro cetro. Ninguno quiso ceder. Las fuerzas eran muy parejas.

-¡Yo te ayudaré, MagnaAngemon!-exclamó Gatomon-Gatomon superdigievoluciona en...¡Gatomon!¡No!¿Por qué no puedo superdigievolucionar?

Hikari miraba la escena completamente horrorizada. Creía que todo aquello era culpa suya. Todo. Siempre le había gustado la Luz. Era su portadora, y tenía una conexión casi mística con su poder. Ello le había hecho temer a la Oscuridad. También había hecho que la gente la protegiera, e incluso algunos habían muerto por ello. El infierno provocado por Barbamon lo había trastocado todo. Hikari era ahora plenamente consciente de los peligros a los que se exponían sus seres queridos por su culpa. Por culpa de ser la portadora de la Luz. Ahora temía tanto a la Luz como a la Oscuridad. Las dos destruían su mundo. Pero si no podía controlar el poder de la Luz, solamente era un lastre para sus compañeros. Tal vez siempre lo hubiese sido.

MagnaAngemon y Barbamon seguían igualados. El poder de Excalibur y el del Cetro de la Calavera era prácticamente el mismo, y la destreza en su manejo por parte de ambos contendientes también era similar. Los dos pusieron toda su fuerza en sus armas, eran conscientes de que el vencedor de aquel choque sería también el vencedor del combate. Si fuera una competencia limpia aquello sería un empate. Pero Barbamon no era conocido por luchar limpio.

-¡Resplandor Sangriento!

De la esfera del Cetro de la Calavera manó una brillante luz escarlata que descentró durante algunos instantes al digimon de la esperanza, justo el tiempo que necesitó para dar un giro sobre sí mismo y, con el impulso logrado, asestar un brutal golpe en la parte derecha del casco de MagnaAngemon, agrietándolo y arrojando lateralmente al compañero de Takeru. Este se puso en pie con dificultades y declaró:

-¡Hace falta mucho más que eso para terminar conmigo!¡Puerta del Desti...!

-¡No lo harás!¡Pandemonio Perdido!

De la boca del Cetro de la Calavera salió una intensa llamarada negruzca que cubrió por completo a MagnaAngemon antes de que esté pudiese completar la Puerta del Destino.

-¡MagnaAngemon!-gritó Takeru horrorizado.

-Tiembla, necio humano, ante el terrible poder de mi Pandemonio Perdido. Esa llamarada oscura es el lamento de todos los digimons oscuros muertos en el Área Oscura. Pero tranquilo, parece que tu amigo es fiel a su reputación y ha sobrevivido.

Era cierto. Al despejarse las llamas negras, apareció Patamon, inconsciente. Takeru fue corriendo hacia él y le tomo en brazos.

-¡Patamon, háblame!¡Estoy aquí contigo!

-Oh, que tierno.-se burló Barbamon- Creo que os dejaré vivir un poco más.-el digimon oscuro se volvió hacia Hikari- Así que es tu turno, niña.

-¡No!¡No te dejaré!-exclamó Gatomon poniéndose enfrente de Hikari con los brazos abiertos.

-Vaya, y supongo que serás tu quién me lo impida.-dijo Barbamon, divertido.

-¡No me subestimes!-dijo Gatomon mostrando sus afiladas garras con fiereza. No permitiría que su infierno se hiciese realidad. Ninguna criatura oscura se llevaría a Hikari, como Myotismon se llevó la vida de Wizardmon. Y si ella tenía que morir protegiéndola, lo haría sin dudar-¡Golpe de Gato!

El digimon felino se abalanzó sobre Barbamon, pero antes de rozarle un fuerte golpe del Cetro de la Calavera la arrojó junto a Takeru y Patamon.

-Gatomon...-susurró Hikari, cayendo de rodillas y empezado a llorar. Iban a morir todos allí, porque ella había sido demasiado débil.

-Tranquila, niña.-dijo Barbamon adivinandosus pensamientos-Tú serás la primera en morir.¡Pandemonio Perdido!

La llamarada oscura se dirigía directa a Hikarki, pero no llegó a su destino, porque se formó un escudo de luz amarilla.

-Takeru...

El portador de la esperanza se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Barbamon y su víctima. Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, había alzado su D3 y de él había emergido el escudo de luz amarilla que bloqueaba el Pandemonio Perdido.

-Esto es realmente sorprendente.-confesó Barbamon- Pero inútil, ese escudo ya está cediendo y encima está consumiendo tu propia fuerza vital.

Takeru estaba sudando del esfuerzo físico y psíquico que le costaba aquel escudo de esperanza. Esfuerzo que no impedía que el Pandemonio Perdido fuese ganando centímetros, y en breves instantes les consumiese a ambos.

-¡Vete Takeru!¡No merece la pena!-gritaba Hikari- Ya no soy capaz de controlar el poder de la Luz, no tiene sentido que muráis protegiéndome.

-¡Eres una estúpida!-gritó Takeru, cayendo de rodillas, pero manteniendo en alto su D3 con el debilitado escudo de esperanza.

-¿Qué...?-se sorprendió Hikari.

-¡Estúpida!¡Estúpida!¡Me da igual lo que pase!¡No me importa si el mundo es el más dulce de los paraísos o el más negro de los infiernos!¡No me interesa si portas la Luz, o la Oscurida!¡Lo único que me importa eres tú!¡Te quiero, Hikari!¡Y por eso...por ti...no cederé jamás!

Hikari miró a Takeru. Él, la persona que estuvo a su lado cuando estuvo enferma en las alcantarillas de Machinedramon. Quien la obligó a ser fuerte para escalar aquella cuerda en el circo de Piedmon. Aquel cuyo amor pudo abrir una puerta al Mar Oscuro. Su amor no por la Luz, sino por ella. Por Hikari Yagami.

Del corazón de Hikari manó una luz rosa, y Gatomon se levantó de nuevo, mientras de algún lugar se escuchaba _Ansoku._

_-_Gatomon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Magnadramon!

Cuando Takeru cayó inconsciente y cesó el escudo de esperanza, fue el recién digievolucionado dragón rosado quien se interpuso, pero las llamas negras, en lugar de consumir a Magnadramon, simplemente cesaron.

-¿Qué...qué ocurre?-preguntó un muy sorprendido Barbamon.

-Las almas de los digimons muertos en el Área Oscura, que tú habías encerrado vilmente en tu Cetro de la Calavera, han encontrado por fin su eterno descanso. Y tú pronto te unirás a ellos.¡Flechas del Dragón Santo!

La Flecha del Cielo de Angewomon se formó junto al cuerpo de Magnadramon, junto a otras once flechas sagradas. Las doce se dirigieron hacia Barbamon, al que atravesaron. Sin embargo, no desapareció.

-Sigo vivo...has fracasado.

-No realmente.-dijo Magnadramon con calma-mira tu cetro.

Barbamon lo hizo, y observo que una de las flechas se había clavado en la esfera roja, que se agrietaba cada vez más y más, y estaba a punto de romperse.

-¿Cómo?Esta triste flecha no puede destruir mi cetro.-entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y miró con terror al inconsciente Patamon- Ha sido MagnaAngemon.

-Exacto.-reconoció Magnadramon- El choque con Excalibur, y también el traicionero impacto con su casco sagrado, han desgastado tu cetro. Adiós, Barbamon.

La esfera se rompió totalmente y se generó una explosión de luz carmesí, en la que Barbamon fue destruido.

-Todo ha terminado, Hikari.-dijo Magnadramon.

-No.-dijo su compañera mientras abrazaba al inconsciente Takeru- Hemos activado el poder de nuestro emblema, el más poderoso, y eso pone a nuestros amigos en peligro.

-¡Hikari!-se escuchó una voz. Ambas miraron quien hablaba y vieron como se acercaba Iori junto a su abuelo, Armadillomon y un digimon ángel que portaba una gran llave.

.

En ese momento, desde el Remolino de Oscuridad del mundo real emergió una poderosa oscuridad, a la que siguió un gigantesco y diabólico digimon encapuchado, pero no venía solo. Sujeto por una cadena metálica, también había aparecido Dragomon, el monarca del Mar Oscuro. Al observar a los niños elegidos, Demon habló.

-Me alegra ver que me dáis la bienvenida.¡De esta manera tardaré menos en ejecutar mi venganza!

Y Sora no pudo evitar decir:

-Lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Vale, algunas piezas comienzan a encajar, pero ya os doy yo nuevas ara liaros un poco.¿Profecía Oscura?¿Trío Real?¿Guerra Infinita?y mi favorita¿Niño elegido de la Oscuridad?¿Tiene eso relación con lo demás o me lo invento?TODO está perfectamente interrelacionado, estimados lectores.

Habéis asistido a la pasividad del poder establecido(4 Bestias Sagradas a través de Gennai y Piximon)ante una crisis que deja solos a nuestros atribulados protagonistas. Dichos protagonistas empiezan a dividirse en dos corrientes de pensamiento: ¿Son marionetas de las Bestias Sagradas, como cree Miyako, o son sus amigos, como cree Daisuke?Reflexionad sobre ello, lectores, porque esto nunca me quedó claro viendo el anime.

No tengo mucho más que decir del argumento, creo que ya las cartas están sobre la mesa.

_Ansoku_ es la música que suena cuando WarGreymon, en una escena memorable, se cruspe a Machinedramon, que previamente se había cruspido a los Numemons, que se sacrificaron por la más luminosa que nunca Hikari. Creo que es perfecto para la ocasión.

Me despido, espero que os haya gustado. Estaría encantado de recibir un review, y si en él se dice donde puedo encontrar Saint Seiya Hades(Infierno y Elíseos) subtitulado, no me quejaré, jeje.(¡Shaka, eres el p*** amo!)

"La justicia, como el rayo..."


	10. Siete Cielos

**SIETE CIELOS**

-¡Rindete, Demon!-exclamó Daisuke-¡Conocemos tu malvado plan!

-Pues no habéis hecho mucho por evitarlo, porque lo he cumplido.-se jactó Demon.

Era cierto. Demon había regresado del Mar Oscuro, y junto a él estaba el encadenado Dragomon. Ante la indecisión de sus compañeros, fue nuevamente Daisuke quien habló.

-¿Y de que te sirve?Las Semillas de Oscuridad han desaparecido, y si no recuerdo mal, eran lo único que te interesaba de este mundo.

-Eso es cierto, pero también lo es que cuando generosamente os ofrecí dejar en paz este mundo a cambio de esas Semillas me encerrasteis traicioneramente en el Mar Oscuro, lo cuál ha alterado mis prioridades. Liberarme del poder de la Oscuridad no es la única razón de que os forzara a activar el poder de vuestros emblemas.

-¿Qué dices?-se sorprendió Koushiro-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

-Simplemente mataros. Y quería que fueseis más poderosos cuando lo hiciera, para que cuando os destruya, seáis conscientes de que ni toda vuestra fuerza fue suficiente.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que deseas?-preguntó Ken. Aún le quedaba una baza por jugar, aunque no sabía si realmente existía-¿Y si te dijera que aún puedes conseguir una Semilla de Oscuridad?

-¡Ken!-se sorprendió Wormmon-¿De qué estás hablando?

Demon se rió con malicia.

-Eres un necio. Puedo sentir las Semillas de Oscuridad, y tú no tienes ninguna ya. Tu emblema liquidó todo lo que quedara de ella. Y, como veis, tengo un nuevo aliado que me ayudará a controlar el poder de la Oscuridad.

Todos se fijaron en Dragomon. Realmente sabían poco de él, salvo que gobernaba el Mar Oscuro y había tratado de secuestrar a Hikari. En aquellos momentos estaba inconsciente y sujeto por una aparentemrnte simple cadena metálica.

-Así que quieres vengarte.-empezó a hablar Taichi-¿Y luego qué?Me he enfrentado a suficientes tarados como para creer que luego no planeas nada.

-No estás equivocado, pero no os importará cuando os liquide.¡Llamas del Infierno!

.

-Se llama Profecía Oscura.-le decía Darkdramon a Miyako y Aquilamon- En ella aparecen las Seis Crisis del Digimundo y el modo de afrontarlas. Solo una vez superadas el digimundo encontrara la paz. Cinco de ellas han sucedido:el Origen del Digimundo, la Venida del Ser de Otra Dimensión, la aparición de los Digimons Ancestrales, la Guerra Infinita y el Auge y Caída de los Amos Oscuros.

-Conozco la última.-interrumpió Miyako-Taichi y los demás les derrotaron hace hoy cuatro años.

-Imposible. Yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió, y fue hace eones, lo que en tu mundo serían casi 2000 años. Participó el primer niño elegido. Los tipos que combatieron tus amigos debían ser imitadores que trataban de provocar la Sexta Crisis, la más terrible de todas.

-Háblanos de ella.-pidió Miyako.

-Según la Profecía Oscura, un ente corrompido por la Oscuridad cruzara el umbral entre realidades, como antaño hizo el Ser de Otra Dimensión. Este ente pondrá en jaque el destino de la existencia.

-Cruzar realidades. Como Demon. Pero creía que Demon era un digimon ancestral, no un digimon oscuro.

-Efectivamente. Eso nos lleva al segundo requisito del ente. Al igual que el Ser de Otra Dimensión, debe ser capaz de controlar a las sombras digitales.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son digimons muertos resucitados mediante la combinación del poder de la Oscuridad y el poder de los digimons ancestrales. Por ello la mayoría de los digimons ancestrales cayeron en la Osuridad, como Demon, y los digimons oscuros ambicionamos el poder ancestral.

-Pero eso significaría...que nosotros lo hemos provocado. Fuimos nosotros quienes le forzamos a atravesar realidades, y le enviamos al lugar perfecto para dominar la Oscuridad. Y las Bestias Sagradas no nos dijeron nada...-se percató Aquilamon.

-Cierto. Pero poneros en su lugar. Cuanto antes pase la Sexta Crisis, antes se libraran de ella.

-¿Pero por qué no nos dijeron nada?-insistía Miyako.

-Tal vez se sintiesen incómodos ante la tesitura de contaros el tercer y más importante requisito.

-¿Cuál es?

-Matar a los niños elegidos y sus digimons.

-¿Qué?¡Pero si Demon solo quería las Semillas de Oscuridad!

-Por supuesto, pensaba a largo plazo y no querría atraer hacia sí la atención de las Bestias Sagradas, o incluso de otros competidores. Vosotros acelerasteis la stuación.

-¿Competidores?¿Es qué tal vez Demon no sea el causante de la Sexta Crisis?

-No necesariamente. Yo mismo seguramente lo intente llegado el momento. Pero tranquila, aún falta mucho tiempo para ello.-añadió Darkdramon al ver la expresión de Miyako- Otros posibles candidatos serían el Ser de Otra Dimensión o el rey no-muerto de los digimons.

-¿El rey no-muerto de los digimons?¿Te refieres a Myotismon?-quiso saber Miyako.

-Sí.¿Le conoces?-se sorprendió Darkdramon.

-Le destruimos no hace mucho.-explicó la pelilila.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuántas veces?-repitió el digimon dragón, mientras Miyako recordaba.

-Tres. Una Angewomon, otra WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, y otra todos los niños elegidos del mundo.

-Entonces no os preocupéis de él, ya no regresará más. Era un digimon peculiar porque era al mismo tiempo digimon y sombra digital. Era un cobarde, pero un cobarde astuto.

-Bien, volviendo a Demon.¿Cómo le derrotamos?

-Depende. La Profecía Oscura es muy contradictoria en ese punto. Dice que las sombras digitales serán vencidas por el niño elegido de la Oscuridad y su digimon, y solo una vez derrotadas estas, el ente de destrucción será vulnerable.

-¡Aaah!¡Eso no me sirve de nada!¡Los chicos están peleando justo en este momento!¿Y qué

pinta el entrenador legendario en este lío?

-En principio nada. El entrenador legendario es el único capaz de apaciguar al inmortal Ser de Otra Dimensión.

-Nos estamos poniendo en lo peor. Ni siquiera sabemos si Demon puede crear sombras digitales.-dijo Aquilamon.

-En eso te equivocas. El digimon que me liberó, Barbamon, era un antiguo compañero de armas caído durante la Guerra Infinita. Por aquel entonces no existía la Ciudad del Comienzo, de modo que su resurrección solo es explicable si es una sombra digital. Pero no lo controlaba. Al menos, no como lo hacían los digimons ancestrales que combatimos en la Guerra Infinita. Aquellas sombras digitales dependían completamente de sus amos. Por ello, el que Demon no fuese el causante de la Sexta Crisis sería aún peor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque es muy posible que haya creado multitud de sombras digitales en el Mar Oscuro que no pueda controlar, con la esperanza de poder hacerlo en cuanto os mate. Pero si no lo consigue, las sombras digitales permanecerán allí, aguardando a que alguien los controle.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Miyako?-preguntó Aquilamon-¿Nos fiamos de lo que nos ha dicho?

-Mmmm. La verdad es que eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pero algo no me termina de encajar. Tú afirmas ser un simple digimon oscuro sin relación con todas estas cosas¿No es así?

-Cierto.

-¿Entonces cómo es que conoces la Profecía Oscura?

-Ah, eso, jeje. Ocurrió poco después de la muerte de los Amos Oscuros originales. Yo estaba escondido esperando acontecimientos y escuché al primer niño elegido hablar de ella con su digimon, diciendo donde se encontraba. La robé, la leí, y la destruí. Precisamente por eso las Bestias Sagradas se enfadaron conmigo y me encerraron.

-Ya veo.-comentó Miyako-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-En principio confiar en que vuestros amigos derroten a Demon. Si lo consiguen trataré de llegar al Mar Oscuro a evaluar la situación. Espero que hagas buen uso de esta información, salvo si es contra mí, claro. Adiós.-se despidió el digimon, y desapareció en la negra noche de Odaiba.

.

-¡Escudo Feroz!

WarGreymon protegió a sus amigos de las Llamas del Infierno. No le fue nada fácil, pues se trataba de un ataque increíblemente poderoso. De hecho, fue capaz de derretir el Escudo Feroz. Cuando ceso el ataque, WarGreymon se quedó mirando atónito la masa amorfa en la que se había convertido. Aquello no le serviría para volar.

-Ahora estáis indefen...

Pero nuevamente una luz proveniente del móvil de la única y fenomenal interrumpió su discurso. La portadora de la inocencia, precavida por su anterior experiencia, apartó la pantalla de sí misma y la orientó hacia un lugar despejado. Pero Jyou no pudo resistirse a mirar y le cayeron encima Hikari, Iori, el abuelo de Iori, ClavisAngemon, Magnadramon y los inconscientes Takeru y Patamon.

-¡¿Pero que es todo esto?-protestó el portador de la sinceridad.

-¿Y que les ha pasado a Takeru y Patamon?-se preocupó Yamato.

-¿Y por qué ha ultradigievolucionado Gatomon?-inquirió Taichi.

-Yo estoy bien.-dijo Iori, respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie había hecho.

Hikari se puso en pie y comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido, pero Demon debía tener un pavo en el horno o algo así, porque les atacó de inmediato sin perder ni un segundo.

-¡Llamas del Infierno!

Esta vez Magnadramon se adelantó al resto.

-¡Escudo de Dragón Santo!

El digimon de la luz formó un circulo con su cuerpo, en el que se materializó un escudo de metal rosa con el símbolo de la Luz grabado. El ataque de Demon fue inútil contra él, al menos en su primera acometida.

-No te molestes. No hay ningún ser capaz de afectar al poderoso Escudo del Dragón Santo.

-Conozco ese Escudo. Y sé que para mantener intacto su poder debe ser portado por un digimon guerrero. ¡Llamas del Infierno!

Esta vez el Escudo del Dragón Santo no sería suficiente, pero de entre las filas de los niños y digimons posados sobre Whamon emergió un digimon que se colocó el Escudo del Dragón Santo a tiempo de bloquear el ataque de Demon.

-¿Quién carajo es ese tipo?-preguntó Taichi.

-Es ClavisAngemon. Es el cerrajero del digimundo.-explicó el abuelo de Iori.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Sora, teniendo una idea. Habló a gritos con ClavisAngemon-¿Puedes liberar a Dragomon?

-¡Sora!-se sorprendió Yamato-¡No sabemos si es nuestro enemigo!

-Pero desde luego es enemigo de Demon.-le replicó Sora.

Mientras, ClavisAngemon resistía la ofensiva de Demon protegido por el Escudo del Dragón Santo. Cuando cesó, apuntó con la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad al inconsciente Dragomon, y disparó un destello blanco, que no tuvo efecto alguno.

-¡Imposible!¡Mi Llave puede abrir cualquier cosa creada por Luz u Oscuridad. A no ser...

-Efectivamente, lacayo de las Bestias Sagradas. Esas cadenas son fruto de mi poder de digimon ancestral. Por supuesto, aún puedes destruirlas, pero los dos sabemos que eso implicaría perder la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad para siempre.-se jactó Demon.

-¡Pero todavía puedo usarla para atacarte!¡Relámpago de San Pedro!

De la punta de la Llave surgió un rayo blanco que alcanzó a Demon en el pecho. Sin embargo, en vez de debilitarle, pareció agrandar a a Demon.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritó Koushiro-¡El poder de la Luz le permite recobrar fuerzas!

-Pero entonces...¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Magnadramon. Ella tampoco podía atacar sin usar el poder de la Luz.

-No podemos usar la Luz porque le libera del poder de la Oscuridad. Tampoco, aunque fueramos capaces de ello, una Oscuridad ajena a la que le limita, pues en su anterior invasión parecía ser capaz de controlarla.-reflexionó Koushiro- La única alternativa posible es que nuestros digimons ultradigievolucionen bajo la protección de ClavisAngemon y Magnadramon.

-¿Usar nuestros emblemas no le ayudaría a él?-preguntó Sora.

-No estoy seguro. Tal vez activarlos una segunda vez no sea peligroso. Al menos, no tanto. Tú decides, Taichi.¿Qué dices?

El portador del valor estaba era el más adelantado de todos, y junto a WarGreymon contemplaba en silencio como ClavisAngemon y Magnadramon soportaban los ataques de Demon.

-Digo...¡Qué mandemos a ese Diablo de vuelta a su agujero con el rabo entre las piernas!

-¡Bien dicho!-le apoyó Yamato-¡Adelante!

-Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en...¡MetalGarurumon!¡Aliento Congelante!

-Biyomon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Phoenixmon!¡Llamarada Milenaria!

-Gomamon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Vikemon!¡Viento Ártico!

-Tentomon ultradigevoluciona en...¡HérculesKabuterimon!¡GigaGarra de Tijera!

-Tanemon digievolucona en...¡Palmon!Palmon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Rosemon!¡Espina de Rosa!

-Wormmon digievoluciona en...¡Stingmon!

-V-Mon digievoluciona en...¡XV-Mon!XV-Mon...

-Stingmon...

-...ADNdigievolucionan en...¡Paildramon!Paildramon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Imperialdramon!Imperialdramon se transforma en...¡Modo Guerrero!¡Láser Positrónico!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Vamos, Whamon!-exclamaba Jenson-¡Con el espíritu de Dunkerque!

-¡Acua Jet!-atacó el digimon marino, resistiendo la tentación de explicarle a su compañero que Dunkerque fue más una cagada alemana que una hazaña inglesa.

Demon recibió todos esos potentes ataques de lleno, lo que provocó una explosión.

-¡Ya está!-celebró Daisuke.

-No estéis tan seguros.-alertó ClavisAngemon.

En medio de la humareda se escuchó claramente la risa de Demon y al disiparse la humareda descubrieron que no había recibido ningún daño aparente.

-¡Maldición, es realmente fuerte!-reconoció Yamato-¡Taichi!¡ADNdigievolución!

-Sí...-aceptó este echándole una furtiva mirada a Sora.

-WarGreymon...

-MetalGarurumon...

-...ADNdigievolucionan en...¿Eh?

Por algún extraño motivo WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon no lograron realizar la ADNdigievolución. Los dos digimon se intercambiaron una mirada, y luego observaron a sus compañeros. Yamato estaba visiblemente enojado, mientras que Taichi estaba cabizbajo. Hacia él se dirigió el rubio.

-¡Taichi!¡No se que te ha pasado antes de reunirnos, pero superalo de una vez o estamos perdidos!

-No es tan fácil...

Hikari comprendía a la perfección a su hermano, pues había atraavesado lo mismo hace escasos instantes. Pero no estaba preocupada por eso, sabía que lo superaría enseguida. Siempre lo hacía. No, aquello no era lo que inquietaba a Hikari. La razón de su preocupación estaba tendida inconsciente sobre Whamon y se llamaba Takeru Takaishi. Si había alguna esperanza, era él. Pero tardaba demasiado en despertarse. Tal vez hubiera gastado toda su energía en protegerla. Tal vez no volviese a despertar. No, despertaría y les salvaría a todos. Era el mejor en ello. La portadora de la luz se agachó frente al rubio y le tomó la mano. Una sombra de preocupación cubrió su rostro. Cuando Barbamon fue destruido nada la hizo pensar que aquello no fuera un desmayo momentaneo.

Ella solía tenerlos de vez en cuando. Pero al tomarle la mano se percató de algo. Takeru no tenía pulso.

-¡Golpe Permafrost!

El ataque de Vikemon congeló la parte inferior del cuerpo de Demon, circunstancia que aprovechó Phoenixmon.

-¡Llamarada milenaria!

El ataque ígneo sobre una superficie congelada era doblemente eficaz. Esa era una de las razones por las que WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon trabajaban tan bien en equipo. Pero con Demon todos los intentos eran inútiles.

-¡Láser Positrónico!

Demon paró el ataque de Imperialdramon únicamente con la palma de la mano.

-Sin la luz de Azulongmon de tu parte no eres nada.¡Llamas del Infierno!

-¡Tras de mí!-bramó ClavisAngemon, interponiéndose entre el ataque de Demon y los niños elegidos con la protección del Escudo del Dragón Santo. El Escudo resistió, pero el cedía terreno.

-Magnadramon, la resistencia de tu escudo es digna de elogio, pero sin un portador a la altura del que extraer su poder, pronto será un triste trozo de metal.

-Tiene razón.-admitió ClavisAngemon-Mi fuerza vital está ya agotada. Si me mantengo en esta forma es únicamente porque el poder que me otorga la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad compensa el que me extrae el Escudo del Dragón Santo. Pero pronto involucionaré y no os seré útil.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No hemos alcanzado el nivel hípercampeón para caer aquí.-dijo Rosemon.

-Necesitemos a Omnimon. Lo único que podemos hacer hasta entonces solo es ganar tiempo.-dijo Vikemon

-Pues hágamos que este tipo no se cnfíe demasiado- pidió HérculesKabuterimon- Tengo una idea. Phoenixmon, cúbreme.

-¡Llamarada Milenaria!

Un chorro de fuego se dirigió hacia Demon, que se rió ante tal necedad.

-¡Llamas del Infierno!

Las dos llamaradas chocaron en el aire, y la de Demon fue ganando progresivamente a la de Phoenixmon. Pero HérculesKabuterimon aprovechó aquellos instantes para situarse en un ángulo desde el que poder atacar a Demon directamente a su cubierto rostro sin ser visto.

-¡GigaGarra de Tijera!

Sin que Demon se percatase hasta el último momento, el digimon del conocimiento formó cinco esferas luminosas en sus garras y su cornamenta, que fusionó en una impresionante ráfaga de energía que alcanzó a Demon entre los ojos.

-¡Lo logró!-soltó Imperialdramon.

-Te equivocas.¡Mira!-indicó Rosemon.

Pese al ataque de HérculesKabuterimon, el fuego de Demon había seguido avanzando, y hubiera consumido al digimon del amor si una tercera llamarada no hubiese intervenido. Magnadramon había unido su Aliento de Dragón Santo a la Llamarada Milenaria de Phoenixmon, y si bien no había conseguido vencer a las Llamas del Infierno, las había retrasado lo suficiente para que la compañera de Sora se apartase por muy poco de la trayectoria del ataque de Demon.

-Taichi, tienes que lograrlo.-le suplicó Sora al portador del valor.

-Yo...no sé si podré.-balbuceó Taichi, recibiendo una sonora bofetada de Yamato.

-¡No digas eso!¡Eres Taichi Yagami!¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas!-le gritó a su amigo entre lágrimas-No puedes fallarnos ahora...porque si tú tienes miedo...¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-No creas que temo a Demon.-dijo Taichi- Te temo a ti. A todos vosotros.

-¡Eso es una idiotez y lo sabes!No me tengas miedo, porque soy tu amigo. Todos lo somos.-declaró Yamato mientras una luz azul manaba de su corazón.

-¿Idiota yo?¡Te vas a enterar!-amenazó Taichi con una sonrisa y un destello naranja de su corazón. Ambas luces se fundieron provocando un cegador destello.

-WarGreymon...

-MetalGarurumon...

-...ADNdigievolucionan en...¡Omnimon!

-La. Has. Liado.-amenazó Taichi a Demon.

Ajena a todo eso Hikari Yagami contemplaba a Takeru. Él había sido el único que se atrevió a contarle, solo a ella, lo vivido en el Señuelo de la Muerte de Barbamon. Ella, centrada en su propio dilema, no le había dado importancia. Ahora, tras haber escuchado lo que tal vez hubieran sido sus últimas palabras, se daba cuenta de lo que había sufrido. Lo que siempre había sufrido. Se preguntó que le hubiera dicho a Takeru si este la hubiese contado sus sentimientos. ¿Habría aceptado llevar su relación más allá?Seguramente no. Para ella, Takeru siempre sería el niño que conoció hace cuatro años. Pero habían crecido. Tanto él como ella. No sé imaginaba crecer sin Takeru a su lado. Tal vez en eso consistía el amor.

Patamon abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Hikari llorando sobre el cuerpo de Takeru. ¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Acaso Takeru le había abandonado...definitivamente?

-¡ClavisAngemon, dame el Escudo!-ordenó Omnimon.

-Encantado de hacerlo.-dijo el digimon ángel, que estaba a punto de involucionar.

Omnimon tomó el Escudo del Dragón Santo en su brazo izquierdo(WarGreymon), y este brilló con renovado esplendor. Acto seguido se dirigió a la cabeza de Demon.

-¡Llamas del Infierno!

Omnimon bloqueó el ataque con el Escudo y no cejó en su avance. Tras un descomunal esfuerzo que pocos digimons podrían soportar, se posicionó justo en el punto previamente atacado por HérculesKabuterimon.

-Saluda a mi amiguito.-dijo sacando un enorme cañón de la boca de MetalGarurumon, el digimon de la amistad_(N/A:que sutil, jeje)_-¡Cañón Supremo!

Omnimon disparó hasta diez veces entre los ojos de Demon, antes de retirarse junto a sus compañeros. De la capucha de Demon salió una humareda, e incluso pareció perder el equilibrio.

-Asombroso.-reconoció un anonadado ClavisAngemon.

-Espectacular.-replicó Omnimon.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se escuchó la risa de Demon.

-Eres el digimon más poderoso que he visto en milenios. Veamos como superas esto.

Demon alzó sus dos manos, y de ellas salieron sus Llamas del Infierno. Pero mientras una llamarada se dirigía hacia Omnimon y el grupo de los digimons, la otra iba hacia Whamon y los desprotegidos niños. La fusión de los digimons del valor y la amistad tuvo claro lo que debía hacer y arrojó el Escudo del Dragón Santo hacia Whamon y gritó:

-¡HérculesKabuterimon!¡Corre!

El digimon del conocimiento comprendió las intenciones de su amigo y haciendo usó de su extraordinaria velocidad agarró el Escudo del Dragón Santo justo a tiempo de bloquear el ataque de Demon. Pero no era un digimon guerrero y el impacto le impulsó a las profundidades del mar, junto al Escudo.

Mientras, Omnimon, para horror de sus amigos se colocaba de espaldas al ataque de Demon. La llamarada impactó en él pero no fue capaz de atravesarle y los digimons quedaron a salvo.

-¿Pero qué?- se sorprendió ClavisAngemon.

-Capa de cromo digizoide.-explicó Omnimon- Se ha fundido, pero al menos ha soportado este ataque.

-¡No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos!-le regañó Rosemon.

-Escuchad. Yo me enfrentaré a él. Vosotros tratad de liberar a Dragomon.-ordenó Omnimon.

-Yo voy contigo.-le replicó Imperialdramon.

-Ni hablar. Si caemos los dos, todo estará perdido. Si caigo solo yo, tú aún podrías usar la Espada Omega para transformarte en tu modo Paladín. ¡Hacedlo, ya!

Tras esto, Omnimon se arrojó directamente contra Demon.

-¿Qué pretendes, insensato?-se sorprendió Demon.

-¡Espada Trascendental!

Con la espada que emergió de la cabeza de WarGreymon, Omnimon rajó a su adversario de abajo arriba en su totalidad. Demon soltó un aullido de dolor. Pero tras eso soltó una carcajada.

-Crees que puedes conmigo. Con un digimon ancestral. Está bien. Te demostraré la diferencia de nivel.¡Sed de Mal!

En ese momento, del Remolino de Oscuridad bajo Demon emergió una gran cantidad de Oscuridad, que aumentó el tamaño de Demon.

-No lo entiendo. Creía que la Oscuridad te aprisionaba.-dijo Omnimon.

-Así es. Pero eso no significa que no pueda servirme de ella para aumentar mi propia fuerza. Si te das cuenta, aunque sea tremendamente poderoso, no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que se active el último emblema y me liberé. Pero si no lo hace tampoco habrá mucha diferencia, puedo destruir este mundo desde aquí. Lo único será que no revelaré mi verdadera forma.

-¿Verdadera forma?¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Basta de charla!¡Llamas del Infierno!

Omnimon se cubrió con su Espada Trascendental. Aquel ataque era diez veces más fuerte que el anterior. Otro como ese e incluso su espada se fundiría. Pero hasta ese momento, lucharía.

-¡Espina de Rosa!

Del látigo de Rosemon salió un rayo rosa contra las cadenas que retenían al aún inconsciente Dragomon.

-Así no conseguirás nada.-la disuadió ClavisAngemon.

-¡Aaaah!¿No puedes usar esa llavecita tuya?-preguntó el digimon de la inocencia.

-Podría. Pero usarla contra un objeto ancestral anularía su propio poder ancestral y se volvería inútil para futuras emergencias del digimundo.

-¡No habrá futuro si no detenemos a Demon ahora!-indicó Magnadramon.

-Siento contradecirte, pero esto no es el digimundo, sino el mundo humano.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-bramó el digimon de la luz, más que dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre aquel personaje si Imperialdramon no la hubiese sujetado.

-Calmémonos un poco.-pidió Phoenixmon- No nos sobra el tiempo para discutir precisamente. Vikemon, intenta congelar las cadenas.

-¡Golpe Permafrost!

Las cadenas quedaron cubiertas bajo un anillo de hielo.

-No funcionará.-predijo ClavisAngemon, para molestia de todos.

-Ya veremos.¡Estrellas de Luz de Explosión!

Al aletear, de Phoenixmon cayeron unos polvos dorados que se adhirieron al anillo de hielo, derritiendolo. Sin embargo, al desaparecer el hielo las cadenas seguían impertérritas.

-Se acabó.-declaró Magnadramon- No me gusta este ser, pero si puede sacarnos de este lío, le liberaré. Aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme a ti, ClavisAngemon.

-Olvídalo. Solo yo puedo activar los poderes ocultos de la Llave de Luz y Oscuridad, y no lo haré si no lo ordenan las Bestias Sagradas. Yo en vuestro lugar abandonaría a los humanos a su suerte.

-¡Cañón Supremo!

Nuevamente Omnimon disparaba contra Demon y nuevamente este apenas era dañado.

-¡Uña de Cuchillada!

Eso no lo vio venir. El ataque había sido tan rápido y tan fuerte que las garras de Demon habían quedado marcadas en su armadura. Omnimon se distrajo un solo instante contemplándolo, pero ese instante fue su perdición, pues recibió de lleno las Llamas del Infierno de Demon. Apenas consciente, cayó hacia el mar.

-¡Te tengo, jefe!

Por fortuna para Omnimon, HérculesKabuterimon había aparecido justo a tiempo para ayudarle.

-¿Conservas el Escudo del Dragón Santo?

-Sí...-respondió el compañero de Koushiro mostrándoselo.

-¡Trae acá!-lo tomó Omnimon.

-¡Espera!¿No irás a combatir así?

-Por supuesto. Yo...-Omnimon interrumpió sus palabras porque del lomo de Whamon manaba un resplandor amarillo.

Patamon se acercó a Hikari y Takeru. El resto de los niños estaban contemplando el combate, y no se percataban del estado del portador de la esperanza, ni del llanto de la menor de los Yagami.

-¿Está...?-preguntó Patamon, sin atreverse a completar la frase.

-No lo sé, Patamon. No lo sé.

Patamon contemplo a su compañero. ¿Era así como terminaba su amistad?¿Con Takeru tendido en mitad de ninguna parte?Era imposible. Para Patamon, su compañero, aparte de su mejor amigo, era

su modelo a seguir. La promesa de un futuro mejor. Vivirían juntos, o morirían juntos. Pero no así. No por la mano de un digimon oscuro, sino por el simple paso del tiempo y con la satisfacción de haber vivido una vida plena. ¿Había sido plena la vida de Takeru?Los últimos meses demostraban a Patamon que a su amigo aún le faltaba algo. No había sido capaz de verlo antes, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Hikari. El digimon la miró, y supo que afrontaba lo mismo que él. Ambos se habían resistido a dejar de ser los infantes que jugaban en la Ciudad del Comienzo. Takeru no. Él mismo le forzó a madurar antes de tiempo tras sacrificarse ante Devimon. Pero aún así Takeru siempre había conservado a aquel niño inocente dentro de sí. Había crecido, y no renunció nunca a su identidad. Por él. No. Por ella.

-¡VIVE!-le gritó Patamon a su compañero, provocando que todos se volviesen a ver que pasaba.

-Takeru...-dijo Sora apenada, y recordó como juró proteger a Hikari de Piedmon pese a su corta edad.

-¡Takeru!-dijo Taichi, recordando como cuidó de su hermana en las alcantarillas de Machinedramon.

-Takeru.-dijo Mimi, recordando lo feliz que estaba al visitarla junto a Hikari.

-Takeru.-dijo Jyou, recordando su sorpresa cuando tras salvar a Wizardmon, descubrió que Taichi tenía una hermana.

-Takeru...-dijo Koushiro, recordando la alegría de Hikari cuando Takeru escapó de Puppetmon.

-Takeru.-dijo Iori recordando las palabras de Azulongmon:la esperanza protege a la luz.

-¡Takeru!-dijo Daisuke, recordando la felicidad de Takeru e Hikari al reencontrarse en su clase.

-Takeru- dijo Ken, recordando como, cuando el abrió la puerta al Mar Oscuro, Takeru puso sus manos sobre las de Hikari.

-¡TAKERU!-gritó Yamato, recordando lo mucho que su hermano quería a Hikari y nunca se atrevió a animarle, como él le animo a hablar con Sora.

-Takeru...-dijo Hikari, derramando una lágrima sobre el corazón de Takeru. De esa lágrima manó un resplandor amarillo, y Takeru abrió los ojos. De algún lugar sonó el siempre acojonante _Concierto de Aranjuez(versión digimon por supuesto)._

_-_Patamon ultradigievoluciona en...¡Seraphimon!

Seraphimon se alzó con sus diez alas doradas hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Demon. Todos los digimons se paralizaron al contemplar su solemne majestad, pero Demon se reía como un loco.

-¡Libre!¡Completamente libre!Y eso significa que puedo revelar mi verdadero yo.

Demon aumentó de tamaño a tal punto que rompió su túnica, mostrando su horrible y demoniaco aspecto.

-¡Hos*** p***!¡¿Qué coj***** es ese cab***?-exclamó Jenson, olvidando su discreción inglesa.

-Ahora, como tú me has liberado, te lo agradeceré matándote en primer lugar.¡Llamas del Infierno!

La llamarada iba directa al inmóvil Seraphimon, pero alguien se interpuso. Seraphimon recogió al agonizante digimon.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el digimon de la esperanza.

-Mi nombre no importa ahora.-dijo ClavisAngemon- Solo debes saber que...toda mi vida...lo único que deseé...fue morir junto a mi Rey...y lo he conseguido.

Tras decir esas palabras, ClavisAngemon expiró.

-No morirás hoy, desconocido.-dijo Seraphimon- Aún no ha llegado tu hora¡Resurrección Angélical!

El cuerpo de ClavisAngemon se iluminó, y de repente este desperto de un sueño que él creía sería eterno.

-En verdad eres Rey de Reyes.

-Márchate.-ordenó seraphimon- Y tú, Demon, que crees estar por encima de bien y mal. Tus crímenes exigen castigo. Arrepiéntete y regresa a tu prisión marina, o me veré obligado a ejecutarte.

-No reconozco tu autoridad. No puedes destruirme.

-Lo sé. ¡A mí, Excalibur!-de su antebrazo derecho emergió la legendaria espada-¡Relámpago Celestial!

Un rayo salió de la punta de Excalibur y atacó a Demon. Este, dolorido, no parecía preocupado.

-Pica. Este es el día de tu muerte.

-Eso es algo que ya sabía.-Seraphimon retrajo a Excalibur y un brillo amarillo cubrió su cuerpo-¡Dadme vuestro poder, amigos míos!

-No, otra vez no...-decía Takeru, que contemplaba la escena apoyado en su hermano y en Hikari.

-Te doy la fuerza del Caballero.-dijo Omnimon con lágrimas en los ojos, involucionando en Agumon y Gabumon. Una esfera amarilla apareció ante Seraphimon.

-Te doy la el poder del Rey de los Insectos.-declaró un triste HérculesKabuterimon- Estás magnífico, Seraphimon.-añadió antes de involucionar en Tentomon. Una segunda esfera apareció.

-Te doy la majestad del Pájaro de Fuego.-anunció compungida Phoenixmon, que involucionó en Biyomon. Surgió una tercera esfera.

-Te doy el vigor del Pirata Vikingo.-se unió Vikemon, al borde del llanto. Involucionó en Gomamon, y se formo una cuarta esfera.

-Te doy...sniff, sniff...te doy el candor de la Doncella de las Flores.-apoyó Rosemon, que, ya involucionada en Palmon, se echó a llorar. Ya eran cinco las esferas de luz frente a Seraphimon.

-Te doy la potencia del Dragón Imperial-dijo Imperialdramon apenado, y se dividió en V-Mon y Wormmon. Seis esferas.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar _Kanashimi._

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Takeru-¿Por qué nuevamente me dejas solo?

-Volveremos a vernos. Por siempre reíremos juntos, y lloraremos juntos. Pero no estarás solo.-Seraphimon volvió la cabeza- Hikari, prometeme amarle como él te ama.

-Lo haré.-Hikari y Takeru se miraron- Siempre estuvimos juntos, y siempre lo estaremos.

-¡Magnadramon!-llamó Seraphimon.

-¡No lo permitiré!-protestaba el digimon de la luz-¡Estamos en el mundo real, aquí no rigen las leyes de la Ciudad del Comienzo!Ya perdí a Wizardmon así, no pienso perderte a ti.

-Sería feliz a tu lado, pero nuestra felicidad ahora implicaría la tristeza de muchos. Algún día, tal vez no muy lejano, seremos felices juntos.

-Prometelo.

-Sobre la Luz eterna que eres, y sobre la Oscuridad eterna que simboliza Dragomon, te juró que pasará.

-Te doy la santidad del Dragón de la Luz.-cedió, involucionando en Salamon. En el centro de las seis esferas surgió una séptima.

Demon habló a Seraphimon.

-Ahora lo veo. Un día fui como tú. No recuerdo cuándo cambié. Me cegó la ira. Por los digimons, que destruyeron a los míos. No supe ver que eran los actos de una minoría asustada. Nuestra hora ha llegado. Antes de que lo hagas, liberó a Dragomon, al que un día llamé amigo, para que guarde eternamente el Mar de Oscuridad. Pero os avisó, niños elegidos, de que en mi locura creé un ejército de seres desesperados, que me sobrevivirán a mí. Mi destino está sellado. Será un orgullo ir al más allá a tu lado.

-¡Siete Cielos!

.

Luz. Oscuridad. Ambas se unieron en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, en una gran explosión. Esa explosión se llevó consigo a dos de los seres más poderosos que jamás existieron. Quienes allí estuvieron recuerdan un heroico sacrificio, y un arrepentimiento sincero.

Los digimons nadaron hasta subirse en Whamon. Todos lloraban la pérdida del noble Patamon. Todos menos uno. Takeru Takaishi.

-Te esperaré, amigo mío. No importa lo que tardes. Aquí estaré. Estaremos.-rectificó cuando Hikari y Gatomon se colocaron a su lado.

Gabumon observaba a Agumon. Al fusionarse con él había descubierto algo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haga falta.

El digimon del valor se acercó a ClavisAngemon y le dijo algo. El digimon ángel le tomó en brazos y, junto a Dragomon y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, salvo Gabumon y Chikara Hida, se internaron por el Remolino de Oscuridad rumbo al Mar Oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

¿Qué?¿Qué soy un capullo asesino de digimons?No lo voy a negar, pero tampoco a confirmar. No hace mucho mandé un review a **Marin-Ishida** en el que votaba por Patamon por una frase que sería algo así."Los digimons de la esperanza siempre volvemos"La dije que no podía decir porque, cuando lea esto supongo lo sabrá.

¿Y ahora qué?En mi perfil están mis intenciones de futuro, pero a continuación os cuento las dos más inminentes.

-**Un domingo cualquiera**:al domingo siguiente de estos sucesos, los digidestinados se reunen en honor a Patamon, y podréis comprobar como quedan sus relaciones interpersonales tras la tragedia.

-Mi tan cacareado fic secreto¿Preparados?Ahí va:

-**Marea Negra. La Balada de BlackWarGreymon**: aunque Demon haya sido derrotado, sus sombras digitales pululan por todo el Mar Oscuro, y alguien debe limpiarlas. Trataría de darle misterio, pero creo que el título me delata. Back to Black.

Eso es todo. Ah, no, las frases. Ahí van.

5-"...estuviste con Kaka Deluxe, pero no te oí cantar"Es la última frase de la canción "Divina" de Radio Futura(mejor grupo de la historia de España). La canción va de Alaska, que era el mito de la Movida, y que tocaba la guitarra(pero no contaba) en un grupo llamado Kaka Deluxe.

6-"Ante la duda, folla"Esta se la dice el coronel Slade a su gato antes de ir a New York. ¿Qué quién el coronel Slade?Es el papel interpretado por el siempre genial Al Pacino en Esencia de Mujer(el ciego del Ferrari). Personaje cargado de frases memorables, por cierto.

7-"No soy un pirata gay, practico el sexo con mi loro constantemente"Esto lo dice Marshall Eriksen(Jason Segel) disfrazado de Jack Sparrow, mientras que Lily Aldrin(Alyson Hannigan) va disfrazada de loro. Todo ello en Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre.

8-"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite"Frase épica. La dice Henry Jekyll, probablemente porque Mr. Hyde es un cabrón de la vieja escuela. No revelo más porque no quiero dar Spoilers(¿De El Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde?¿Y por qué no del Sexto Sentido?Pues porque yo lo leí muy, muy joven y sin saber la trama, y el efecto sorpresa que me dio aún me deja los pelos de punta al acordarme)

9-"La justicia, como el rayo..."Lema de los Thunderbolts. Tampoco quiero fastidiar el acojonante efecto sorpresa, por lo que solo diré que es un supergrupo de Marvel, que en su origen sustituyó a los Vengadores cuando la cagada del Heroes Reborn´en los 90, que posteriormente se reinvento varias veces, entre ellas como supergrupo de Colorado en La Iniciativa, y que Pájaro Cantor aka Melissa Gold es la inspiración más directa de Gwen Langley.

Eso es todo, estimados lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>CréditosDisclaimer**

_Digimon no me pertenece, solo empecé a pensar en lagunas argumentales y mi imaginación las rellenó con complejas tramas envueltas en subtramas._

_EL RETORNO DEL DIABLO_

_Por **blutgang-gungnir**_


End file.
